Puckabrina Family
by Secrets in the Void
Summary: Sabrina has something to say to Puck. Really sucky summary but the story's good I guess. Don't worry, Puckabrina will last forever! (Chapter One, called You're Cheating on Me!) Now, it'll be a whole bunch of one shots surrounding family life with Puck and Sabrina
1. You're Cheating on Me!

I don't own Sisters Grimm...Michael Buckley is an incredibly lucky bastard and brilliant man.

You're Cheating on me?!

Sabrina's POV

Today was the day, I had to tell him. This all started four months ago, though I didn't realize what was happening until three months ago. I was excited after coming home today, yet scared. I didn't know how he'd react. My husband, Puck, was still mildly unpredictable. I planned to break it to him after dinner, and hopefully he won't leave me over it. I've heard him talking to his friends about it; how much of a pain it is, the horrors that come with it, how he would not stand for it under any case...how he would consider leaving because of it. Puck and I were married for about a year now, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And if he decides to leave, then I'll just have to get over it. Four months ago, my first child was conceived; four months ago I was happy and untroubled. Now with my first trimester done and the baby was developing well, it won't be long before people will start noticing. I have to tell him now. I breathed in deeply, controlling my fear, and looked up at Puck and smiled. He looked back at me and smiled as well, though he seemed wary. Did he suspect me?

Puck's POV

Sabrina came home today looking really happy, and decisive...as if she made up her mind about something. For the past three months she was randomly disappearing, she always says she's at her parent's or Daphne's house. But now I'm not so sure. She smiled up at me during dinner after pulling herself out of deep thought, and I smiled back, but I let my wife's strange behaviour linger in my mind. She was always the one for secrets, not really trusting anyone; and now she was doing it again, I could tell. Sabrina hasn't kept anything from me in years, what could she be hiding from me now? Then a possibility came into mind, I internally shook my head. It couldn't happen, Sabrina and I love each other. I gave up my childhood for her! She wouldn't do that to me.

Sabrina's POV

After dinner and desert, I led Puck into the living room and sat with him on the couch. He looked at me expectantly, knowing I was going to say something. When I didn't speak, he did.

"What's up Grimm?"

This was it. "Okay Puck, I decided to tell you now because soon people will start noticing and that would get really awkward." I laughed nervously, and Puck looked puzzled.

I started talking again, "Before I say this, I just want you to know that I'll understand if you leave me over this. I just want to say that I really do love you."

Puck's eyes widened; hurt, anger, and betrayal flashed on his face. "I knew it, you weren't over at your family's houses were you, during all those times, were you?"

I was shocked, I didn't have to say it at all, "No, I wasn't."

Puck's face turned bitter, "How could you?! I thought you loved me, and now you turned your back on me to do this!"

I was truly stunned when he said this, but that feeling was immediately washed over by sadness. I couldn't believe he hated his unborn child that much!

Puck looked at me; rage, confusion, and hurt evident in his eyes, "What did I do to drive you to do this?!"

Now I was really confused. "What do you mean? You know how children are made, Puck."

Puck looked at me as if I've gone mental, "What do children have anything to do with the fact that you're cheating on me?!"

I looked at him and realized that what he was thinking. I just lost it, bursting into laughter.

"This is serious, Sabrina! How can you be laughing?!" Puck was still clueless in what was happening.

I sighed, "I'm not cheating on you, Puck. I would never do that."

The instant those words left me mouth, Puck looked so relieved. "You're not?"

I smiled, "No, of course not. I..." This was the hard part, but I have to do this. "...I'm with child."

Puck looked at me, all emotion gone except the look of shock. I expected for him to start yelling again. After not getting a response I tried again, "I'm with your child Puck; I'm pregnant. You know in a few months there'll be a baby coming out of me."

Still no reaction, "Well Fairy Boy, say something!" And then I realized, Puck must not want the child. I sighed, turning away and continued. "I'm keeping the baby no matter what. You can leave if you want, but I'm keeping the baby."

It was only after I turned away did Puck say something. "I'm going to be a father?"

I turned back to see a grin plastered on his face. Grinning myself I responded, "Yes, Stinkpot you're gonna be a father."

Puck pulled me into a hug and spun me around; both of us laughing. "When's the baby due?"

I replied after being set down, "5 months."

"Uh, Sabrina? I'm pretty sure babies take nine months; even if they are part faerie."

I looked up at Puck guiltily, "Yeah, I know. I'm 4 months along. But I didn't tell you cuz I didn't know if the baby would even make it this far."

Puck looked down at me, "Really! That's no fair, Grimm."

I laughed, "I know, and I'm sorry..." I hesitated for a second, "...do you really want the baby?"

Puck smiled, "Of course Grimm. That child will become the second best trickster there ever will be! Maybe they'll have wings like me!" Excitement and love shone in his eyes and that was all I needed to see to know that the baby will be loved.

And then, I remembered our argument, "Why did you think that I was cheating on you?"

Puck pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head and sighed, "You know Grimm I don't like admitting this but, you just might be out of my league. So, it wouldn't be a surprise if you left me for someone better."

I laughed, "What happened to the cocky Trickster King? The best person in the world?"

Puck chuckled, "He grew up because he realized he loved someone, and now I've heard that he knows that there's two people that are better than him; and he loves them both." Puck's fingers brushed across my stomach where a baby, _our _baby, was growing.

I smiled into my husband's chest, "I love you too Puck."

**Okay, so that's it. I feel like it's a bit too cheesy for Puckabrina but, oh well. I know that other story, I'm Home, is up and I don't know how to delete it. I've decided that Imma leave it right now and maybe forever. Read and Review please. Tell me what you think and if I'm being OOC. If I am, sorry it's been awhile since I've read Sisters Grimm.**


	2. Author's Note

I've decided to continue this story in a series of one-shots about Puckabrina and their family life! Thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten so far! I probably won't update for a while; exams are in a few days so...yeah. Thanks again! Oh, yeah and I'm gonna change the title of this.


	3. I Forbid You from Doing Any Work

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah; I get it. Michael Buckley owns Sisters Grimm...not me. Michael Buckley doesn't share, what happened to 'Sharing is Caring'? :'( Michael Buckley is a meanie. **

I Forbid You from Doing Any Work

Sabrina's POV

It was the morning after I told Puck about the baby. Last night was...interesting; after telling Puck and clearing our misunderstanding some stuff happened that made me blush at the thought. I shook my head. I had to get ready for work; not think about that...at least no now. I heard a chuckle. "What's the matter, Grimm? Thinking about last night?"

I blushed and shook my head, and Puck laughed even more. "Shut up, Stinkpot." I was not in the mood right now. I got up and started to get ready.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Sabrina's POV

I showered, dressed, eaten, and had my coffee in hand; I was ready to go. But just when I almost walked through the door, I heard Puck.

"Wait! Where are you going? Why? What are you doing?"

"Jeez Puck relax; I'm just going to work."

"You can't go to work! You're in a weaker position. What if you get hurt?!"

At this I started laughing. "I was able to get to work for the past five months, I think I can handle work."

"Well, the baby is really developing now. There's more of a chance for you to get hurt! You can't go to work; I won't allow it."

I laughed again, touched by Puck's words. "Since when did I listen to you, Stinkpot? I'll be perfectly fine anyway."

Puck looked completely serious when he answered; which almost sent me laughing again, "I forbid you from doing any work, Sabrina. Now sit down and relax!"

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do? Imprison me here? You have to get to the palace too."

"I'll take a day off for another four months. I don't care, so don't say anything. Now sit down and RELAX!"

The anxiety was so evident in his voice; I couldn't resist. "You know, it's not good to yell at a pregnant lady. It might cause stress, which could harm the baby."

At this, Puck paled and started to even sweat a little. "Really? I'm so sorry Sabrina. Please, just calm down and...and go to sleep. We can watch a movie, or take a walk in the park; I know that's calming...later we can-"

"Puck, I'm fine really. I was just kidding you...I think. You don't have to worry, I can go to work." The look on his face was priceless; being relieved, angry, and still a little worried.

"Sabrina, please. For me, just take a day off. It won't hurt."

"Puck, I already told you. I'M GOING TO WORK. Calm yourself and let me go. Anyway, in a month or so I'll be getting a maternity leave and I'll be home everyday."

"You promise you'll call when you get there and every hour to tell me that you're okay?"

I laughed again, "Sure, Stinkpot. I gotta go now or I'll be late. Make sure you're not late either!" I kissed him and pulled back for moment, "Oh, and I find your anxiety **_hilarious _**and really sweet." and I kissed him again before turning around and headed for the door.

I was already out the door and halfway to our car when Puck called, "BE SAFE, AND DON'T FORGET TO CALL!"

I laughed as I answered, "I won't. See you later."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Sabrina's POV

Today wasn't a bad day. Couple of cases, all trivial and easy to solve. And now I was finally home. Just as I stepped through my door I was engulfed into a hug by someone. "You're home!" Oh, it was Puck.

"Um, yeah. I'm home."

Puck pulled away and looked me over. "Are you hurt? Is everything okay with the baby? Do you need anything?"

I smiled at Puck's protectiveness, "I'm fine, really."

I heard Puck sigh in relief, "Thank goodness. Why didn't you call me in the last hour?! I was really worried!"

"Puck, I was in a meeting. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Well it's good to see you home."

"It's good to be home. Now can I get to our room?"

"Oh, yeah." Puck picked me up.

"Um...Puck, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you, you need to be taken cared of."

I laughed, but didn't do anything about it. I was tired, I'll make sure he knows I'm no princess later.

**A/N: I'm not sure if that was good or not. I'm hoping it was. Please tell in the reviews! Plus, if you wanna see me write about anything PM me or just comment below. You know, what makes my day. When someone favourites/follows me or my story; seriously. I've gotten 3 favourites and I am just over the moon! ****I'm also gonna change the rating to T, just in case. **That's all I've got...so yeah. I really need to work on how to end these notes.


	4. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Michael Buckley; he still refuses to share his brilliance. **

Morning Sickness

Sabrina's POV

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. I had a day off today, it was warm and sunny, and I would get to spend the whole day with a protective and strangely sweet and caring Puck. Today would be good day. I sighed happily. And then I felt my stomach lurch; so much for the peace. I rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Sabrina's POV

I flushed the toilet; feeling a bit tired from vomiting, but a lot better. There's still hopes for a peaceful day. I smiled and turned around; only to scream.

"What happened, Grimm? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Why were you throwing up?"

"What the hell, Puck? You could at least give me some warning before you sneak up on me." I clutched my heart from the sudden fright.

"Sabrina! Are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you. Did I hurt the baby?"

I laughed a bit, "No Puck, you didn't hurt the baby. I'm perfectly fine, I was just a little shocked to find you there." I turned away from the door to the sink to wash out my mouth. As I brushed my teeth, Puck waited patiently at the door; watching me so that I wouldn't get hurt somehow.

I spit out some toothpaste and told Puck, "You know, you don't have to stay there. I'm fine."

"I know, just making sure." I shrugged and finished brushing me teeth.

Afterwards, I turned away from the sink back to the door to find Puck looking at me with concern. He gathered me into his arms and put his hand against my forehead. "Are you sick or something? We have to the doctor." And then he proceeded to pick me up; bridal style.

"Puck, put me down; I already told you I'm not a princess. Anyway, vomiting in the morning is completely normal for pregnant women."

By the time I said this, we were in the living room and Puck sat us down on the couch; with me still in his arms.

"I don't care what you say, you need to be taken cared of. And what do you mean? Pregnant ladies don't barf all the time."

"Of course they don't. But, they do in the morning. I've been doing it for months now; its completely normal. It's called morning sickness."

"Then, why haven't I noticed this 'morning sickness' before?"

"Cuz back then, I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I woke up early every morning to make sure I didn't wake you up from my throwing up. You sleep like Daphne sometimes. How did you wake up today, anyway?"

"I woke up today because my pixies woke me up and told me you were going somewhere."

"You have me under surveillance?!"

"Of course I do! Do honestly think I'd let you go anywhere or do anything without me knowing you were safe? Especially now?"

"Wait, what do mean 'especially now'?"

"I've had you under surveillance since before we started dating. Except when you told me were you were going; not counting the past few days when you went to work and to the store pregnant."

"If you I was being watched, then why were you so scared to let me go?"

"I wasn't scared. The Trickster King is never _scared_, I was just...apprehensive."

"Sure, Fairy Boy. Now tell me why."

"Being watched, doesn't mean total coverage. That kind comes when either me or your family is with you."

I looked up at Puck, from my place in his arms. He was looking down at me, lovingly. I smiled, "That's sweet Puck. Is that why you had me under surveillance before you knew about the baby?"

"Yes, it was. And thank goodness, I did have you watched." I laughed, and Puck joined me.

"So, how bout some breakfast before we do something?"

"Yes! I'm starving, I'll make it for us."

"You! You don't cook Puck."

"You just threw up, realized I was stalking you, and are pregnant. I think I can put something together, Grimm."

I smiled and kissed Puck. "You know, it still amazes me how sweet you can get."

Puck chuckled, "What can I say? You already destroyed me rep. I love you too much anyway."

I grinned and said, "I love you too." before kissing Puck again.

**A/N: I have made a goal; to do a chapter a day. That should be a saying; 'A chapter a day keep the readers my way." Please, someone tell me that, that isn't a thing already. I probably will fail this, but when I do I'll do two chapters the next day to make it up. I feel like Imma run outta ideas soon. Right now, I have another 3 maybe 4 chapters that I will soon write. So any requests, I will gladly write; unless they're something absolutely ridiculous like, a miscarriage or a divorce. Now that I think about it, a miscarriage would be interesting to write; but that would be too agnsty. Don't forget to review, favourite/follow! I love those! This is one hella long author's note; sorry bout that. :p**


	5. Telling the Family

**A/N: I've been trying to get these really creative disclaimers but, I'm outta ideas. Michael Buckley owns Sisters Grimm.**

**This is an idea from PUCKABRINALOVER, and I think it's absolutely brilliant. She also suggested another one, that's even more amazing, that I'm working on. But, I'm gonna put it it on later cuz I want these one shots to be in order. Thanks so much for the idea! :)**

Sabrina's POV

Today was the day we tell our families. Puck and I decided to tell them all at once after lunch at my parent's. Mom, Daphne, and Red already know, they found out a minute after I did, but Dad doesn't, and none of my in-laws have a clue either. I'm worried about how Dad would react, hopefully it would be good. I sighed and looked in the mirror, turning side-ways. In the skin-hugging shirt I was wearing there was a subtle bump that has developed; it was practically invisible, but was still there. Soon, that bump would be bulging out in front of me. I smiled at the thought.

"Hurry up Grimm! We have to get going." Puck called as he walked into the room. I turned around to see him looking at me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come look at this."

"What?" I placed his hands over my stomach, and smiled as his eyes grew wide with realization.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Puck nodded feverently, "This is amazing."

"Yeah it is." I sighed and rested my head against his chest, "We should go now, telling them is important."

"You're right. Let's hope Henry won't kill me for getting his daughter pregnant."

I laughed, and turned to face him. I found him grinning, and kissed him. "Let's go."

~~Time Skip~~

Lunch would be over soon, we'll have to tell them soon. When Puck and I arrived Daphne, Red and Mom looked at my subtle baby bump and raised their eyebrows at me; grinning. Other than that, nobody else noticed. Titania and Mustardseed were there, along with Red and Mr. Canis. Great, everyone was here.

All of a sudden I was brought back to the present with Puck's voice, "Okay, everyone. We have something to say."

"Um, yeah. We called you guys here to tell you that..." No backing down now, might as well get over with it, please Dad, don't freak out, "...I'm pregnant."

Silence, no one said anything. But, everyone looked at us. Puck chuckled nervously; not really breaking the silence. But, it was Mom who was my saviour, "I'm so happy for you guys! Finally, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

All at once, everyone started talking. What I should do, when the baby is due, how I told Puck, how he handled, how he's handling it now, stuff like that. Everyone said something, all but Dad. Puck noticed too, he glanced at me worriedly.

"So, Dad. How do you feel about this?"

He looked at me, speechless. Then exploded, "Is he treating you right? Is he caring enough? Are you staying with him just for the baby? Does he need to be corrected? Is he making enough money? Does he want the baby?! Is he-"

"Henry, calm down. Puck is going to be a great father." Mom, once again my hero.

Puck stepped towards Dad a little, pulling me with him, "I love Sabrina and my child more than anything. I don't know if I'll be a good father but, I know I love the baby. That has to count for something. I might not know what to do with my experience, but I'll definitely know what _not_ to do."

Everyone looked at Puck, shocked. Then I remembered, this was the first time they had seen Puck be so openly loving and protective in a non-life/death situation.

Dad looked suspicious, "Oh yeah, how do I know that you won't leave Sabrina, or that you'll neglect the child?"

Puck's eyes darkened, showing the rage that he felt, "I would never leave Sabrina, when she first started to tell me I thought she was cheating on me! I have Sabrina on surveillance 24/7 before I even know about the baby, other than if she is with me, you, or the rest of the family! For you to suggest that...the thought of me doing any of that disgusts me!"

Dad looked shocked as he heard Puck tell him this, but that quickly resided to show slight approval. "Fine. But know I'll be watching you closely."

Puck looked satisfied, knowing that, that was the best he would get out of Dad. Everyone else looked at me in shock, so I piped up. "It's true. It's really funny watching Puck freak out over me; when I go to work everyday, or when the morning sickness acts up, or when he doesn't know where I am. As funny as it is, it's also really sweet."

Everyone shifted their gaze to Puck, who looked a little ashamed of being too protective. I hugged him and laughed quietly, so that only he could hear. In return, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We talked for ages, about pretty much everything; the baby, Daphne and Red's love lives, Faerie, Basil, ect. ect. Before long, I was nodding off. It must have been only for a couple of minutes because, I awakened to someone nudging me and Puck protesting in a whisper, "Don't wake her up!"

I opened my eyes and blinked; realizing I was already in Puck's arms, "Too late."

Everyone now realized I was awake, Puck looked down at me with concern and stroked my cheek,"Are you okay? Maybe you should sleep; you really do need it."

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, "I'm fine. You know, it seems that I have to tell you that at least twice a minute nowadays." and with that sat up again.

Puck looked at me frowning, "You need sleep. Especially now."

"Puck, I'm FINE. There's nothing special about now anyway."

"There's everything special about now!"

"Relax Puck, really I'm not even that tired any more."

"I'm not stressing you out am I?!" Puck was stressing out now, scared that he overworked me.

I sighed, "No, I'm not stressed or anything. Calm down, Stinkpot. I'm OKAY."

Puck frowned again, but nodded. Then I heard a giggle. I turned around to see our family looking at us with amusement; I completely forgot about them. I mentally face palmed. Daphne started to laugh with everyone else. Mr. Canis chuckled and said, "Still arguing, I see."

I heard Dad sigh and we all turned to face him, "I guess I underestimated you Puck. I'm sorry for doubting you."

I looked back at Puck to see him smirking smugly, I pinched him and whispered, "Don't push your luck, look humble."

Puck shifted ever-so-slightly but, wiped the smugness of his face; "Thank you. You'll see that I really do love them."

Dad nodded, a bit weakly.

Mom, my saviour, cut in before things got awkward. "Well, that was a great reunion. But, you guys should go home; it's almost midnight after all. I don't know about you but, I would hate it if you fell asleep while driving."

I looked back at Puck, "I guess it's time to go."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I were home, in bed, and under the covers. It was I who spoke first, "See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?"

Puck laughed, "No, I guess it wasn't."

"You can finally get along with my Dad."

"I don't think I can ever really get along with Henry; the laws of the universe forbid it."

I smacked Puck's arm lightly, and he just laughed and pulled me tight against him. "Goodnight, Sabrina." then he put his head near my stomach and whispered, "Good night, my child."

I smiled at this, "I love you Puck."

"I love you too, Sabrina."

**A/N: I'm on a roll; two chapters in a day! This chapter is my longest chapter too! Review please! I love the feedback. Favourites/Follows are really appreciated too! If want me to write anything, I'll be sure to do so; like this chapter. **


	6. The Ultrasound

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah...I get it already; I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Ultrasounds

Sabrina's POV

Today, is going to interesting. Right now Puck and I are driving to the doctor's...to see and hear the baby. I've had ultrasounds before of course, but this would be Puck's first one. I don't know how he'll react. I've also gotten an Everafter doctor; just in case the baby is a faerie. I looked over at Puck, who looked really excited; he looked like a little boy. I laughed.

He turned to me and said, "What?"

"You look like a little boy who discovered Christmas was early."

"Then I didn't lose my touch."

I laughed again.

Puck placed his hand on my not-so-subtle-but-still-barely-there baby bump, and looked me; "I don't think it'd be good to let the baby think his Dad is too mushy."

~~~Time Skip~~~

We were at the doctor's now, and Dr. Knowall was doing basic check-ups. Now, he was getting the equipment set up...Please Puck, don't freak out.

"WAIT! Why are you coming at her with those things?!" Of course, he just has to freak out about everything.

Dr. Knowall looked very patient, which was a bit impressive. "These 'things' will see through Mrs. Grimm's skin to allow you both to see and potentially hear the baby."

Puck still looked suspicious, so I joined in, "Relax, Fairy Boy. I've had this done before; it doesn't hurt."

"Did you have the same doctor?"

"Yes Puck. This is Dr. Knowall; he's an Everafter."

"Dr. Knowall! He didn't even get a real degree in the story."

"He has one now! Now calm down, it's perfectly okay."

Puck scowled but nodded slightly, "Fine..."then he turned to the doctor"...if you hurt her, even a little, you will never feel the end to my wrath."

To Dr. Knowall's credit, he only flinched. He then proceeded to hook me up to the machine. Soon an image was created on the screen; it looked nothing like the last time I got an ultrasound.

The silence lasted for less than a minute, "_**YES!**_"

We all turned to look at Puck, who looked absolutely ecstatic. "Do you know what this is?" I asked.

"It's a cocoon! That baby is has wings! This is so awesome! I can't wait to teach the baby how to fly!..." Puck went on and on about it for another couple of minutes; but in my shock I didn't bother to listen to him. A cocoon? How was I supposed to give birth to a cocoon?!

I turned to Dr. Knowall, who seemed to my distress. He tried to talk but, realized I couldn't hear him over Puck's enthusiasm. I smacked Puck on the arm, "Shut up, Fairy Boy. We get it, the baby is a faerie. Now, just be quiet for a minute." Puck immediately shut up; but didn't stop grinning.

Dr. Knowall tried again, "Since the baby is in cocoon, the birth of the child will be rather difficult." I turned to see Puck, his face has turned ashen. He looked like he was going to cry, and started to shake his head; as if he was in a bad dream. I, however, kept calm. I mean, there has to something to do. Though, I must admit some part of my mind was in a panic attack.

Dr. Knowall, who was looking down at charts, finally looked up at Puck, who was on the verge of a panic attack, and rushed on "However, it isn't life threatening. We'll simply have a C-section and get some of the healers from Faerie to help with the birth. I'm absolutely sure, it'll be okay."

Puck, being Puck, was slow to process it; but after a minute he passed out in relief. I turned the doctor, "Well, this has been interesting."

He looked back at me, before calling a nurse to revive him, "Yes, absolutely fascinating."

~~~Time Skip~~~

We were home now, snuggled together on the couch. We just got home five minutes ago, waking up Puck took a bit longer than suspected. It took an electric shock to revive him. Puck resumed his grin, and hadn't stopped since he woke "Are you ever going to stop smiling?"

"I don't know Grimm. This is the best news I got since finding out about the baby!"

"That was only a month ago."

"I don't care. After 4000 years, it seems that life is really treating me. First I meet you, then we kiss, then after 2 years we start dating, we get married later, you get pregnant, the baby has WINGS! It's all a miracle!"

"I'm glad you find all of that happy, but that first kiss was...was absolutely horrible. We were surrounded by monkeys, I had a moustache on my face, and I barely liked you back then."

"Well, I don't care. That was my first kiss and it was amazing."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway, "The only mildly good part was the fireworks."

"I'm glad you like something."

I laughed and Puck joined in. "I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Puck looked down at me and said, "I'm happy the cocoon blocked the baby so that we can't find out till after; it's more exciting!"

"I bet it's a boy."

"No. It's obviously a girl."

"Who's carrying the baby?"

"It's not like you can tell."

"How do you know that?"

"You didn't even know the cocoon was there!"

"Fine. But I still think it's a boy with blue wings."

"No way, it's a girl with purple wings."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yes, it is. Whoever wins, gets to pick the baby's name."

"It's on."

"Good," Puck looked at me and smiled, ", I'm so going to win."

"Dream on, Stinkpot."

Puck laughed and hugged me closer. "It doesn't matter, though; really. I love the baby even if it doesn't have wings."

"Good, because that child is not a girl."

"If you say so, Sabrina; if you say so." with that he kissed he.

**A/N:**** So, I hope that was good. I've got a poll now on my profile; to see what story I should do next. Though, I may or may not follow it. Sorry. Dr. Knowall is a real Everafter; I searched him up, so...yeah. Who do you think should win the bet? I'm kinda planning on Puck to win. Any other suggestions? I've gotten 3 so far and they're all brilliant. That's all I've got. Reviews are really really appreciated, so don't forget to do that. I'm sooooo happy from all the support I got with this story! Thank you all. :D **


	7. Hormonal Sabrina Part I

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say; so do I really have to say it? I don't own Sisters Grimm**

Hormonal Sabrina

Puck's POV

Sabrina had a day off today, and usually I'd be home with her; but I was forced to go to the palace to discuss kingly stuff with old faeries. Talk about boring. But now, I was finally home; were there were the two most important people in my life: Sabrina and my child (who is obviously a girl with purple wings.)

I walked through the door and yelled, "I'm home!" Instead of a reply, I heard sobs. I rushed towards the sound.

I found Sabrina sobbing, while clutching a bowl of ice cream. This never has happens! Sabrina never cries; let alone sobs! Then, it hit me "Sabrina! Are you okay?! Is the baby okay?!"

Sabrina looked at me and nodded. I was completely lost, why was she crying then? Then she started talking, "It's just so sad!"

"What's so sad?"

"The Notebook! Ally _**leaves**_Noah! Who does that?!"

What was she talking about? I looked behind me and saw that the TV was on playing one of those cheesy, romantic movies. What the hell?! Sabrina **_hates_ **cheesy movies! What was going?!

Sabrina started talking again, "Oh! She comes back! Isn't that great, Puck!" Okay, hold up. Let's back up for a second; when did Sabrina ever get so bubbly and happy?

She was going on about how romantic it all was when she turned to me again, eyes flashing angrily, "Why don't you ever do romantic stuff like that?! Were you even listening to me this entire time?! What is wrong with you?! It just has to be about you all the time, doesn't it?!"

I started backing away slowly, the last time Sabrina was this angry it ended up to that she had a knife against my throat; not a position I really wanted. But Sabrina kept coming at me; yelling about how inconsiderate, conceded, and uncaring I was.

Just when she was right next to me, her mood changed again. "But, I love you anyway Puck. You know, you're just really great sometimes. And really handsome too." With that last sentence, her voice deepened into a husky purr; next thing I knew I was in a deep kiss with my wife.

After about what appropriately was two minutes, (I thought it was at least two hours), she pulled away. "I'm really happy you're home, Puck." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped away.

First of all, who teases like that?!

Second of all, what the hell just happened?! Sabrina just went from sobbing to mushy-gushy romantic, to angry as **_hell_**, to seducing, to innocent happiness in, according to the clock, 11 minutes! The only logical explanation is that Sabrina has gone mental. Please, please, please, let me be wrong. I had to get to Henry and Veronica's.

To be continued...

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I failed my goal, already! Then, I leave you with cliff hanger. But, at least it wasn't drastic. I'll defiantly finish the two shot tomorrow. I've also decided that with some of the major plots I have, there'll be multi-shots with them; maybe. It all depends on how I write them; which I haven't decided yet. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and feedback; keep them coming please! And, I probably will see you tomorrow; unless something tragic happens like the end of the world, the apocalypse, or maybe just the end of my life. I'm random and morbid according to my friends so...yeah. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	8. Hormonal Sabrina Part II

**Disclaimer: Well, you know how it goes. I don't own Sisters Grimm *starts crying* Michael Buckley does *now sobbing***

Hormonal Sabrina Part II

Puck's POV

"Hey Sabrina, do you want to go to your parent's house?" Please, say yes. You can't say no!

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Just to see Veronica and Henry. I think you might be right, I'm getting along with Henry."

"Oh, well that's great Puck!" Sabrina looked so happy, and I was relieved. Then, I saw that she was crying. What should do?! "It's so nice that you're getting along with Dad; especially with the baby on the way." Sabrina threw her arms around me, just when I realized she was crying tears of happiness.

I patted her awkwardly on the back; I was definitely not used to this Sabrina. "Yeah, it's just great isn't it."

Sabrina pulled out of my arms and smiled at me while nodding; no longer crying. This was getting way too weird.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We were finally here! On the drive here, Sabrina changed from sad to happy and even to seducing. That was really awkward. I scooped Sabrina up and ran to the door; while Sabrina _**giggled**_in my arms. She giggled!

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Henry; great. Although Henry may have warmed up to me, our relationship was still pretty cold; but that didn't bother me too much. "Hey Henry. There's something wrong with Sabrina!"

By the time I said this, I was inside and was about to set a giggling Sabrina down. What I didn't know was that Sabrina had heard what I said and took offence. Her giggling stopped abruptly, "What do you mean, there's something wrong with me?! What is your problem Puck?! Didn't we just have this conversation?! I can't even stand you right now! I'm going to find Mom!" With that, she stormed off.

Henry looked at me and started laughing. I was absolutely confused. Basil walked into the room and asked, "Why did Sabrina go to Mom angry, started crying and then two seconds later was giggling?"

I shrugged my shoulder's helplessly. What was going on?! I looked at Henry who stopped laughing now but still looked deeply amused. "Her hormones are acting up."

I looked at him, and voiced my thoughts, "Hormones again! I thought those stopped after puberty!"

Basil looked at both me and Henry; then he bolted out of the room. I chuckled a bit and so did Henry. I looked at him, expecting a response; which he delivered. "Pregnant and menstruating women still have wild hormones. Sabrina has an incredibly short temper, so her mood swings are likely to change every second."

"This happens _**all**_day long?!" I was horrified; I couldn't stand that!

"No, not all day long. Just certain parts of the week."

"Oh. That's really good to know. I thought she was going mental."

Henry started laughing again. "If she's anything like Veronica, those mood swings are going to be the death of you."

"Tell me about it."

He started laughing again and I joined in. "You know, Puck. I'm glad you married my daughter. Although I rather no one to have taken her away, I'm glad she has someone to love and protect her after Veronica and I are gone."

I smiled, this was a really good moment. I stepped forward and shook Henry's hand. "Thank you. Sabrina means everything to me; really. I've spent 4000 years of my life despising the whole notion of maturing but, your daughter is more than worth it."

"Well isn't that, just so sweet." I turned around to find Veronica smiling at us.

"What happened to 'the laws of the universe forbid Henry and I to get along'."

I turned my attention from Veronica to Sabrina and laughed nervously. "Yeah, um I guess you were right." I was ready for anything; tears, giggling, yelling.

But I didn't realize normal Sabrina, "Of course I'm right, Fairy Boy. Don't ever doubt it."

I walked to her, cautiously, and carefully wrapped my arm around her waist. I held my breath; please don't flip out at me.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out Puck. I forgot you didn't know about the whole hormonal mess that I become sometimes."

I released my breath in a sigh; she was back. "I don't mind. It's just that, it's really freaky."

Sabrina laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Veronica cut in, "How about you two stay for dinner? I need to hear more about the baby. Anyway, I'm sure Puck would love some advice for how to handle you during your mood swings."

At the word 'dinner', Basil came sprinting back into the room. "Did you say dinner? Great, cuz I'm starving."

Henry nudged me and whispered, "I think I need your help to talk to Basil about puberty. If I remembered correctly, freaking out people is a speciality of yours."

"You've come to the right person." I whispered back.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Sabrina and I got home a little over half an hour ago and were lying in bed, after an entertaining night at my in-law's. Sabrina told Henry and Veronica about the baby having wings and our bet. Both of them received the news with shock and, I think, joy. Henry and I gave Basil "the talk", which I must say was hilarious. But now Sabrina and I were finally home; in each other's arms.

"Today was...exciting." Sabrina was the first to speak.

"Yep, it sure was. Do me a favour and never have those mood swings again."

Sabrina laughed, "I'll try not to. You might not know this but, those swings aren't too fun for me either."

I sighed and smiled; pulling her closer. "I can't believe Henry and I finally get along."

"Who says it's impossible to get along with you in-laws?"

"I still do. I'm not sure in this is a temporary fix or not."

Sabrina laughed again and kissed me. "Get over it, Stinkpot. I was right and you were wrong."

"Fine. But next time Henry goes after my blood; you can't call yourself the right one."

Sabrina laughed, once more and whispered. "Good night Puck, I love you."

"Good night Sabrina," I moved next to Sabrina's stomach and said the words that now became a tradition each night, "Good night, my daughter. I love you both." I moved back to Sabrina's head and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're not winning this bet, Fairy Boy."

"Keep telling yourself that, Grimm. But, it doesn't make it true."

Sabrina laughed and acknowledged our daughter whom she refuses to recognize as a girl, "Good night, my baby boy. I love you."

I smiled. No matter the gender of the baby, or anything else, I would love it; it was _**my **_child. The child will grow up in a happy home; with a loving mother and father. As long as I had Sabrina, she would have me. And both of us would have a wonderful child.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that was good. Okay, so I know I put up a poll saying what I would right next but; I don't think I'll be following it. Sorry! It's just that I still have school and most of my teachers are doing that I'm-going-to-shove-as-much-work-as-I-can-in-the-last-few-days-cuz-I-procrastinated-the-entire-year thing and some plots take a lot longer to write than others. But, all those ideas will definitely be up eventually. I'm happy to write any ideas that you guys give me; just comment below! Oh, and please keep the reviews coming! I love them all! That's all I've got so, um, yeah. **


	9. Sabrina's Cravings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, blah, blah, blah**

Sabrina's Cravings

Puck's POV

Another great day with my wife and unborn child...or not so much. Grimm has gotten slightly annoying with her mood swings and "hormones"; I love her but, I wish she would just make up her mind about how she feels! But on the plus side, those mood swings aren't so often and I'm beginning to learn how to handle them; thanks to Henry. Sabrina and I were snuggled on the couch watching a movie; and it wasn't a cheesy, romantic one, Sabrina's pretty normal right now.

Sabrina shifted and looked up at me, "I'm hungry."

I replied, "What do you want?" I know; the Trickster King being used as a servant; horrendous! But, Sabrina's with child; I **_have_**to take care of her! She's too fragile...don't tell her I said that.

"Remember Granny's camel hump soup?"

"...Yeah."

"I want that."

I looked at my wife like she was insane, "Um...Sabrina, are you sure? I mean last time I checked, you hated the Old Lady's food."

"Please Puck! I really really want it!"

I looked down at Sabrina, and saw her big beautiful blue eyes. I sighed, "Fine, I'll go make some."

Sabrina looked at me and grinned, "Thanks Puck! You're the best!"

I got up and looked at Sabrina, "Yeah, I know. But you owe me Grimm."

Sabrina laughed, "Okay," and then she kissed me. I still get that mind-blowing feeling every time she did that.

I called my pixies and explained the situation, "Okay men. The lady wants camel hump soup, so I need you to get the Old Lady's recipe book and any ingredients I might need. Go, go, go, go!" and, being the faithful pixies they are, they went. The recipe book will probably be here in about five minutes; until then, I had to prepare.

By the time the recipe book arrived, I was properly cleaned and everything; wouldn't want Sabrina get sick from lack of hygiene. In some part of my mind, the old Puck laughed at me; I had to agree...I sounded pretty nerdy. Oh well, if that was the price it was completely worth it. Time to get to work.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was finally done! It was a gruelling hour, but I did it! With the pixies help, of course, and many screw-ups. I walked into the living room, "Sabrina! I've got your soup!"

Sabrina looked at me and then the soup and then me again, "Is that camel hump soup? You know I hate Granny's food. Why would you get me camel hump soup?"

I looked at her astounded, "B-b-but you asked for...what?! I just spent the last hour making this soup for nothing!"

"Puck, can you get that stuff away from me? It's making me nauseous."

I backed out of the living room back to the kitchen, dumbfounded. Why would Sabrina do that?! Then it hit me,

_Flashback_

_Henry looked at me and said, "Along with the mood swings, Sabrina will also get cravings."_

_"What? What do mean?"_

_"I mean, Sabrina may want to eat or actually eat food she wouldn't normally eat."_

_"Oh."_

_End of Flashback _

It made so much sense now!

"Hey Puck, can I get..."

Great, here we go again.

**A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person. I've ditched you guys for like five days and then I come back with this horrible, horrible one shot. I'm really sorry, :'(Too be honest, I do have a lot of other one shots to write, but I'm kinda nervous to write them. I know it makes no sense, but I love the plots so, I don't wanna mess them up. I may or may not do another one today. Tell me what you think of this one in the reviews! I really would appreciate it! I'm sorry, again. **


	10. I Command You to Eat

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns Sisters Grimm...I'm him too! Okay, no I'm not but, I wish I was.**

I Command You to Eat

Sabrina's POV

I am no 6 months along, and everything is going great! Right now I was eating lunch with Puck; who was still sweet and protective. I was full, but Puck was still shovelling food into his mouth. I smiled at his never-ending habits.

"Why aren't you eating?" Puck asked.

"I'm full."

Puck frowned, "But, you're eating for 2 now. You have to eat more!"

"Puck, I'm fine. I don't need to eat any more."

"Come on Grimm. Just a little more."

"I'm FINE! I don't need to eat Fairy Boy."

"Sabrina, you barely ate anything! You need to eat for the baby."

"What are you talking about Puck? I've eaten plenty."

"Sabrina, I know you don't eat a lot but, the baby needs to eat and so do you."

"Puck, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm full. I'm perfectly okay; I'm not hungry."

"See, you just said that you were hungry."

"No, I just said that I was NOT hungry."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"I'm not stressing you out am I?!"

I sighed, "Puck, I'm fine. Really!"

"No you're not. You have to eat more."

"Puck, you've seen my stomach not long ago. There's a bump; and none of my ribs are even close to showing!"

"Sabrina, I command you to eat."

"Puck, I don't follow your commands; remember. Anyway, I'm not even hungry."

"You've brought this upon yourself, Sabrina." Puck called his pixies, "Okay men. The lady refuses to eat more. You must make her eat more."

The pixies looked at me and started to sharpen their stingers and pulling out mini weapons, I backed away and looked at Puck.

Puck jumped in again, "Without hurting her of course! If you do hurt her, I will make sure you will never feel safe or happy again." The deathly glare in Puck's now dark, dark, dark, green eyes told them he was serious. The pixies hustled together; trying to figure out another method. They finally turned to Puck and one of them buzzed something.

"What?! You don't have any other method?"

I laughed, "You lose, Stinkpot."

Puck frowned and turned to me, "Please Sabrina, for me. Just a little more."

I looked at him and saw he was using his puppy dog eyes; I sighed. "Fine, but just a little."

Puck grinned, "Thank you, Sabrina." He leaned over and kissed me.

I smiled, "The Trickster King saying thank you?! What a miracle!"

"Ha, ha Sabrina. Now, eat."

I laughed again, and started to eat again.

**A/N: I think that was better than my last one. Let me know in the reviews please! This may or may not be my last one today; so yeah. Sorry again for my absence and incredibly sucky return-chapter. I've got nothing else; bye? I still don't know how to end these.**


	11. You Are Not Pregnant I Am

**Disclaimer: These disclaimers are getting boring and really lower my self-esteem. Do I have to do them? Well, just in case; I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

You Are Not Pregnant; I Am

Sabrina's POV

Today was a regular day. A couple of cases, none too major, though there was a divorce file between Mama Bear and Papa Bear which was pretty interesting. But, I don't think either of them would really go through it. I'm kind of looking forward to my maternity leave now; my energy is failing, but in another month I'll be 7 months and on my leave. But, for now I'm home and there's nothing I have to do. Sleep is a beautiful thing; really, it is.

"Puck! I'm home! Where are you?" I called.

Puck nearly fell on top of me after barrelling through the kitchen, "Sabrina! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything okay? Do you need anything? Why didn't you call the last hour?"

I laughed, I loved this side of Puck; "I never call in the last hour; remember? I'm always in a meeting. I'm perfectly fine anyway; and no I don't need anything."

"Oh, okay."

I laughed again and Puck stuck his tongue out at me; making me laugh more.

"Well, you're looking great Sabrina." I turned to the person who addressed me; Mustardseed.

"Hey Mustardseed; how are you doing?" I stepped out of Puck's arms to hug him.

"I'm doing great," I hugged him and he hugged me back", I think Puck still gets jealous when you hug anyone but him."

I laughed while Puck said, "The Trickster King doesn't need to get jealous! He's the very best."

I stepped back towards Puck, "I'm sure you are, Stinkpot."

Puck grinned, "I guess I'm actually the second best in the world."

"The second?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't choose between you and the baby." I smiled and kissed him.

"Wow Puck. I must say this child is bringing out the best of you."

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you, Mustardseed."

"Sorry Fairy Boy; but everyone has seen this before."

Puck blushed, "Fine, I don't care. But, there's no need to spread it around."

I laughed and kissed Puck's cheek, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go sleep. I'm tired."

Puck picked me up, bridal style, "I know what you're gonna say Grimm. 'You're no princess and blah, blah, blah,' but I'll carry you anyway."

I sighed, "Fine."

Puck faced Mustardseed now, "I'll be right back to finish the kingdom's taxes after put her to sleep."

Mustardseed nodded, "I'll see you later then."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I opened my eyes, to see my view was still a little bleary. Man, that was a good nap. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I felt a lot better now. I looked over to the digital clock on my bedside table; I guess I've been asleep for 2 hours then. I sighed; I guess I had to get up then.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After freshening up, I headed downstairs; where I heard laughter. I guess Puck and Mustardseed finished the taxes. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Puck.

"I can't tell you how hard it is to be pregnant." I stopped, what was he talking about?

"I mean, I have to all sorts of stuff and it's absolutely exhausting." Puck, continued.

I stepped into the living room now, "Puck, what are you talking about?"

"Oh hey Sabrina. I was telling Mustardseed about the difficulties of pregnancy."

"Puck, you're not pregnant."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"What? Puck, you know it's imp-" Oh, now I get it. He thought that because I'm pregnant he was too. Well, that is NOT the case, "Puck, you are not pregnant."

Puck sighed, "Grimm, I am pregnant. Because you are, and I have to take care of you; so that makes me pregnant too!"

I face palmed, "Fairy boy, you have NO idea all the things I have to do! Do you have a being growing inside of you? Do you always feel tired? Do you have to eat more than 2x than usual? Do you have to throw up _every_ morning? You are not pregnant; I am!"

"I'm not stressing you out am I?!" Puck whispered.

I face palmed again, "No Puck, I'm not stressed out."

As Puck sighed in relief, I heard Mustardseed burst into laughter. Which made me laugh too, after thinking about my entire conversation. After a little bit, Puck started to laugh as well.

Mustardseed was the first to talk after out fit of giggles; still chuckling he said, "You two are ridiculous; it's hilarious!"

I answered, "Thanks Mustardseed, we appreciate the 'compliment.'" My response, of course, was dripping in sarcasm.

Mustardseed just smiled and laughed some more, while Puck put his arm around my shoulders. "I guess you're right Grimm. I'm not pregnant."

"That's right. You're not pregnant, I am." I kissed Puck's cheek.

Mustardseed spoke up, "I have to get back to the palace now. Good day my King and Queen."

I stepped forward and hugged Mustardseed, "Bye Mustardseed. And don't call my your Queen; I'm not a queen."

Mustardseed chuckled, "You're wrong, there Sabrina. And I think Puck still gets jealous." I laughed.

Mustardseed went towards Puck, "Good-bye brother. And don't worry, I won't steal your wife." And, before he could get strangled by Puck, Mustardseed flew out the door.

Puck pouted and I laughed, "I love you Stinkpot."

Puck smiled, "I love you too Grimm." And so, we shared a kiss.

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I really liked this one. Let me know below. Oh, and I'm still taking suggestions! I love reading what you guys have to say! I think I got Mustardseed right, but I'm not sure; let me know please? Oh and is Puck too OOC? That's all I've got so...yeah. I'll probably post another one today. **


	12. The Baby is Kicking

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm...it's official the universe hates me.**

The Baby is Kicking

Sabrina's POV

It was a normal day-off, nothing to do, nothing to fear, and Puck is still sweet and caring. I felt a something like a punch in my stomach; and the baby is kicking! Well, that's a first. I doubled over from the shock and slight pain.

"Sabrina! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah Puck, I'm fine. The baby's just kicking."

"What?! Is it coming out right now! We have to get you to the hospital!."

"Puck! Stop! The baby's not due for another three months!"

"Oh, so I guess we should go home now."

I looked around and say that we were halfway to the hospital already. I laughed, "Yes, Stinkpot. We should go home now."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When Puck and I got home he set me down on the couch and sat next me; really close as if something terrible was going to happen any second. "Puck, I'm fine. You don't have to keep such a close distance to me."

Puck frowned, "We've already argued about this Grimm. Do you really want to do it again?"

I sighed; knowing it was useless. Puck started speaking again, "What do you mean by, 'the baby is kicking'?"

"The baby is just moving its legs; so it's kicking me."

Puck gasped and put his head near me stomach, "You can't kick your mother! Stop it right now!"

I laughed, "Puck, that's not going to help. The baby kicking is a perfectly normal thing; it's supposed to happen."

Puck frowned again, "Is the baby hurting you? Tell me the truth Sabrina."

I sighed, knowing Puck won't like my answer, "It hurts a little bit. But! Before you freak out, it's not that bad. Really Puck."

Puck frowned again, "Is there anything I can to help?"

"No."

"Oh," Puck seemed deflated.

I smiled a little, "Puck, the baby doesn't kick all the time. Just sometimes. I fell over today, because it was the first time."

Puck still seemed sullen, "Okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Puck look at me," he looked at me, "it doesn't hurt that bad; so stop worrying!"

"But I'm supposed to keep you safe! I can't do that when the baby is hurting you and there's nothing I can't do!"

I laughed and kissed Puck, "It's okay Puck. Really. I'm perfectly fine."

Puck sighed and then brightened a little, "Okay."

"Good." The baby kicked again, "Hey Puck, do you want to feel it?"

"What do you mean feel it?" I sighed and grabbed his hands putting it over my stomach. When the baby kicked Puck's eyes grew huge, "Oh."

I laughed a bit and looked at Puck who was still in awe, "Uh, Puck? Are you okay?"

"This is just so _**amazing**_Sabrina! I can't believe it."

I smiled and kissed Puck again, "Well, believe it Fairy Boy." Then a thought crossed my mind, "The cocoon! Oh my god! Did it break with the baby kicking?! Is the baby going to be okay?!"

Puck looked at me and panic crossed his face, but then he relaxed; "Stop worrying Grimm. Baby cocoons are extra flexible; they'll be perfectly fine."

"Oh."

"Jeez, Grimm. You should stop worrying so much. You panic like 24/7."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure Puck, because _I _always panic.

"Shut up Grimm. The Trickster King doesn't panic!"

"If you say so, Fairy Boy, if you say so." and I kissed him.

**A/N: I kinda like that one, but I don't know if it's too short. Let me know. Oh, and there was a reviewer who said I review too slowly and I wanna know if that's true. If it is, I'm really sorry for that. It's just, I have a some ideas and I wanna have them in chronological order. Keep the reviews coming; I appreciate them all! Really; they're all so wonderful! Oh, and any ideas; I _promise _I will get around to writing them; usually. To the person who said I should write about a hormonal, seductive Sabrina; I'm not sure if I will because, I don't know how to write that. I'm really really sorry for that. That's all I've got; so yeah. Thanks again for the reviews! :D**


	13. She's Back Part I

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disclaimer, I do this every chapter: I don't own Sisters Grimm; blah, blah, blah**

**This is an idea suggested by lilcarellijohn. Thanks sooooo much for the idea! I hope I wrote this well!**

She's Back Part I

Sabrina's POV

Right now, I'm nearing the end of my sixth month and my maternity leave is right around the corner. Puck had begged me to spend one of my last day-offs with him in Faerie; since he couldn't get away from work and he couldn't bear to let me stay home alone. So, here I was in Faerie with my husband by my side and hundreds of Faeries staring at us; great way to start the day. Note the sarcasm.

The reason why Puck couldn't get away from work today was because today was the annual meet and greet the prisoners again day. The professional term for it was called, the Judging; all offences that where criminals were suspected to be put into prison for over a year, were revisited today and once every other year. Faerie had this ceremony, I don't know what else to call it, so that the prisoners that had gotten their punishment were freed. Apparently there was this magical way to determine who got to go; I don't really know how it works, but it works. What doesn't make sense is that, hundreds of faeries gather just to see the prisoners' meet and greet. Go figure.

"And now meet the Royal Family. King Robin and his Queen Sabrina, Prince Mustardseed, and the former Queen Titania." The announcer pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize they were announcing already. I looked over to Titania to see that she was still scowling, slightly, from being called the former queen. I chuckled inwardly; some things never change. I didn't exactly want to become a queen, but I sorta had to. I never did my queenly duties; Titania did. I really do wonder why I'm still the queen.

"The queen and I have something to tell you all." Puck was pulling me out of my throne next to him and towards the crowd.

I was bewildered, "What? We do? What is it?"

Puck laughed, while I was still confused. Puck started speaking again, "As all of you have probably noticed, the queen is with child; the heir of Faerie."

Oh, that; well now it makes sense. Murmurs swarmed through the crowds; a few of them saying, "A human ruling Faerie?! It is already bad enough with a human as the queen; but as the absolute ruler?" but, I'm happy to say that most of the population was ecstatic about the baby and the beauty of 'Puckabrina romance'; I don't really know how Puck's and my ship-name had started.

I looked over to Puck, who looked thunderous at the few who spoke ill about me and the baby, "The baby is faerie. And no matter to the race, the child **_is_ **the heir to my throne. Anyone who speaks against me will be exiled." Puck spoke in a deathly calm manner; one that silenced the crowds and caused no one to step forward.

I looked at Puck, impressed at his dominance and control. He looked down at me and saw my expression and smirked, he whispered, "I'm a great king, aren't I?"

"Sure Fairy Boy; but don't let it get it to your head."

Puck chuckled, "Like you wouldn't." I just shook my head. "And now, let the Judging begin." Puck spoke again in his 'kingly' voice, but now it laced with laughter and boyish charm. I rolled my eyes.

"Bring out the prisoners!" the announcer called. Today was going to be a long day.

~~~Time Skip~~~

There aren't that many prisoners in Faerie; to be honest crime rate was pretty good, especially compared to New York. But the process took forever anyway; or at least it felt like it. The prisoners had to drink an elixir that showed us the good in their hearts or something like that; it was really interesting, especially since I was a lawyer. But, what was annoying was keeping Puck in check. He was always drifting off and getting that mischievous glint in his eyes; so I always had to do something before he pranked someone.

But finally it was the end of the day. There were about 20 faeries that were deemed worthy enough out of about 200; it was a pretty turn out I guess. Puck was making the final parts of his speech...and had just finished. Finally! It was time to go home. But then a prison guard shouted, "My king! There is one more prisoner that you have not seen."

Puck looked confused and then realization crossed his features, before his expression suddenly turned fierce and cold, "No! I will not be seeing her. What she did is unforgivable. She deserves to _**rot**_ in a cell for all eternity."

I looked at Puck in shock. I touched his arm and he turned to me with pain and bitterness written all over his face. I stroked his cheek, "Are you okay?" I whispered.

Puck nodded, grimly, and said "I'm fine." I frowned, but nodded; giving him a look that he better explain later. Puck's nod was almost imperceptible.

"My king. I am so sorry, but she has already drunk the elixir. You must stay now; regardless."

Puck nodded; his jaw set. He turned to me, "Sabrina, get out of here."

I looked at him, has he gone crazy? "What? No. Puck, I'm not going. I mean, what's the worse that's gonna happen?"

"Sabrina, just leave now. I'll explain later, but you just need to be safe right now."

I shook my head, and Puck looked pained. "I'm not leaving Puck."

"Please Sabrina. _**Please**_."

I sighed and put my forehead to Puck's, "I'll be fine, Stinkpot." I turned to the prisoner guard, "Bring the last prisoner out."

Puck looked worried and pulled me closer to him; even though we were in our thrones; right in front of his kingdom. The prisoner was a girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She looked like a really pretty eleven year old. At first, I thought that the girl looked too innocent to be a criminal at all; especially not the kind that would commit a crime so horrible that Puck wanted them to rot in a cell forever. But then, it hit me when the girl's green eyes flashed at the sight of me next to Puck. That girl was Moth.

**A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh. Cliffhanger! I decided to leave it here because, my internet is kinda failing and I just want to post something today. Thanks again to l****ilcarellijohn for the idea! I don't know about you but, this has to be one of my favourites out of all the one shots that I wrote. Let me know in the reviews please! I love those reviews so much! Really, it makes my day knowing that some people out there appreciate my work. It's a really great feeling. So thank you so much for all the support! I might post Part II today; at least I hope I do. Let me know if you want me to write anything or if you want anything in Part II! So...yeah; that's all I've got. Thanks again for the idea and support!**


	14. She's Back Part II

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Sisters Grimm; unfortunately. I mean, if I did I wouldn't do these disclaimers, I would be Michael Buckley and be freaking rich and wouldn't share my brilliance! But no, I have to do these stupid disclaimers and realize that I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

She's Back Part II

Sabrina's POV

Well, now that makes sense. Puck, being so overprotective and mildly idiotic, decided that he was going to try shield me from Moth's view; so he got up and put me behind him. I mentally face palmed, "Puck, that's not going to help. She's already seen me. Now sit back in your throne; we are in front of your _kingdom_!" I whispered at him.

Puck blushed, cleared his throat and sat back down; trying to gather as much dignity as possible. I rolled my eyes and sat down myself; smirking ever-so-slightly, but enough for Puck to see and blush some more.

Unfortunately, everyone else noticed our little exchange; which resulted in many giggles, raised eyebrows, smirks (Mustardseed), and a murderous glare from Moth. I looked over to Puck, who was still blushing; I sighed, I had to do it myself.

"Let the last Judging begin." I said it as queenly as I could, with with authoritative power. The crowds silenced and looked focused once more. I smirked at Puck who smirked back; letting me know that he was proud.

Moth stepped forward, "My king! You have grown! Why have you wasted your life on this human?!"

Well, that was nice. The crowds gasped, and Puck's features were cold and killer. "This 'human', as you so eloquently put it, is my wife, my love, my life. She is an Everafter now; not that is would matter. I would be more careful whilst speaking of your queen, if I were you." Puck's voice now dripped in ice; while I was afraid he was going to kill Moth. But Puck kept his calm, at least not to physically hurt Moth.

Though I did wish for Moth to spend an eternity in jail; I wasn't sure if she should die. Becoming a lawyer equalized my views on punishment and correction; but I still held grudges. I touched Puck's arm, letting him know I was okay and he shouldn't freak out. Puck's stiff posture relaxed; but only a little bit.

Moth spoke up again, "My love, she has obviously bewitched you! Why else would you fall for her? My love, please. Come with me and you will soon realize your mistakes! Come with me before it is too late!"

Puck's eyes turned black; resentment and hatred became his prominent features, there shadows that once weren't visible was almost all you could see. Puck sat still in restraint, but still managed to look like he was a lion about to strike.

"Sabrina Grimm did not bewitch me. I fell in love with her before she knew about magic because, she is strong, independent, and beautiful; not just in looks but, in her soul as well. Sabrina has so much more than you can even dream of."

Well, that was interesting. I felt myself blush and Puck looked over at me and smirked, which caused me to blush even more. For a second, I forgot everything but Puck; but then Moth screamed at me, "You will fall, peasant!" Moth's body turned black and red; signifying that she still deserved jail.

Puck looked at guards and said, "Take her back to her cell." But as the guards approached her, they passed out.

Moth started emit a light that caused faeries around her to fall unconscious. Moth flew towards me. Puck tried to shield me and get us out of there, but Moth froze him. She got to me and broke her handcuffs. Before I could reach for my dagger and defend myself, Moth bound me magically with invisible ropes. And it was official, I was kidnapped.

Moth looked at me and sneered, "Foolish, wretched, human. As if you could have His Majesty's heart."

**A/N: I have decided to make this a 3-shot. Don't kill me. I hope this is interesting enough. I really hope that I can finish the last chapter today; but if not, it will definitely be up by tomorrow! Let me know what you think about it with the reviews! Sorry of the cliffhanger and short chapter. :/  
**


	15. She's Back Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...but I do own this story!**

She's Back III

Sabrina's POV

Moth turned to Puck, "You'll soon realize your mistakes, my love. And I'll be forgive you when you apologize. Until then, I must dispose of this peasant and that child you have given her; we wouldn't want them interfering again." She sounded sweet, a sickly sort of sweet. Moth looked back at me and smirked, before turning back to Puck and kissed him. She _**kissed**_him. KISSED him! In front of _**me**_; his _**wife**_! Puck couldn't revolt or anything, since he was still frozen; but his eyes showed he was aware of what was happening. So, one could easily pick up his disgust; but Moth paid no attention to that. Moth grabbed my head and kicked it...the pain was intense and darkness took over my sight.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was in a magical cell, and I didn't know where I was. What am I going to do?! I breathed deeply and tried to keep calm. I got up and found that I was free of the bonds; I started to pace.

Moth walked in, "Oh good, you are awake. I will be back soon; I have to prepare for your death...and that brat of yours." She laughed and walked out again. I started to panic. What could I do?! I can't just stand here and wait for the death of my child. I had to do something. I breathed in again and refused to cry; there had to be something that I could do.

Then, it hit me. After becoming an Everafter, my addiction to magic wore off; so Puck started to teach me about magic. I remember what he said about magical shields, like the one that surrounded my cell right now.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"There is one important thing you should remember about magic shields, Grimm."_

_"Well then, what is it Fairy Boy?"_

_"There will always be a chink, a weak spot, in them; where you can break through it and get out."_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

The chink! I started searching the shield. In no time I found an area where the shield had overlapped and flicked weakly; in comparison to the pulsing energy of the rest of the shield. I felt my waist and found that my dagger was still there; it was. I smirked; it was time to bust out of here.

I took my dagger out and cut the chink of the shield; almost immediately the shield was disabled. I walked through; and ended up perfectly fine. Thank you, Puck. I made my way through the building and discovered it was the old Macy's building where Puck, Daphne, Granny, and I defeated Oz. Oh, the good old days. Note the sarcasm.

The good part is, that I knew where I was and knew how to get back to Faerie easily. When I finally got out of the building, I ended up in an alleyway. I was right about to get out, when I met Moth again.

"What do you think you are doing outside you cage, peasant?"

I drew my dagger and glared at Moth, "I don't think I'm the one who needs a cage."

Moth came at me, and she wasn't a horrible fighter; but she wasn't a good one either. She had forgotten that I trained with a faerie, who has twice her experience and knowledge, all my life.

I slammed the butt of my dagger, and knocked her out. Well, that was easy. I looked at the scratch marks, Moth inflicted on my face and arms; there was actually 2 or 3 scratches that were kinda deep. But I could walk; so I was good. I looked at Moth, and decided to leave her in the building; there was no way I could drag her all the way to Faerie. I grabbed her legs and hauled into the old Macy's place. Now, it was time to hail a cab.

~~~Time Skip~~~

In the cab, I got some pretty strange looks from the driver; which I guess kinda made sense. On the way to Faerie, I called Daphne and just told her to meet me in Central Park; I didn't explain since the driver would have probably heard me and would have freaked out.

In the Park now, I saw Daphne who was smiling brightly, at...I don't know what she was looking at. "Daphne!" I called.

Daphne turned to me and smiled again, "Oh hey Sabrina! Isn't it a punk rock day? I mean look at the...oh my goodness! What happened to you?! Why are you bloody and everything?!"

I smiled, weakly, and said, "Well, you remember what the Judging is right?"

Daphne nodded, "Yeah, you were supposed to be there with Puck today."

"Exactly. Well, we saw Moth; even though Puck didn't want to see her and then told me to get out. Anyway, Moth let out some extreme magic and knocked or froze everyone in Faerie. She kidnapped me, but I got out. Then, she fought me and right now, she's probably still passed out."

Daphne's face turned serious, "Okay. I'll revive Puck and the others and then, we'll go back to Moth and arrest her."

I nodded, "Right." And so, we entered Faerie.

In Faerie, we rushed to the ball room of the castle; were the Judging was held. Daphne stood on the stage, in front of thrones, and pulled out one of the many charms she had in her trench coat, that is not unlike Uncle Jake's. Daphne chanted a charm, that I couldn't repeat for my life, and revived everyone.

Those who were unconscious, sat up slowly, blinking. While the frozen ones, fell to the ground and slowly got up. I rushed over to Puck, who was still face down, "Hey, Stinkpot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Grimm; I'm fine...Wait! Didn't Moth kidnap you?!"

"Um, yeah. But, I got out of the magic shield and fought her. She's knocked out right now, in that old Macy's building where Oz used to be."

Puck turned over on his side and saw me, "OH MY GOD!" Puck jumped up and took my face in his hands.

"Puck? What happened?"

"Why are you scratched like that?!"

"When Moth and I fought, she gave me these."

Puck looked down at the ground, bitterly, "I'm sorry Sabrina. This is all my fault, now you're hurt..." Puck's breath caught and he looked at me with eyes wide with fear and his face ashen, "...is...is, is the baby hurt?!"

"No, I mean the baby shouldn't have gotten hurt. She didn't touch our child."

Puck sighed in relief, and pulled me into a fierce hug. I felt my shoulder get wet, with tears, "I thought, I thought I lost you."

I sighed, "Puck, look at me," Puck looked at me and I stroked his cheek, "I'm fine. The baby's fine. None of this is you're fault, so don't blame yourself."

Puck nodded, but I know he still blamed himself mildly. Although I wanted to, I couldn't fix that now. Instead I kissed him, letting him know what I thought and said, "Come on, we have to get her before she wakes up."

Puck nodded, he turned to Daphne, "Wanna come Marshmallow?"

Daphne nodded and grinned, "I knew you two would be cute together from the start."

Puck and I rolled our eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We get it Marshmallow. Thank you for waking up my kingdom, now let's go."

Daphne giggled, ginned, and then nodded. We turned to the exit, "My king! We must come with you!" the guards called.

Puck turned back to them, "No. I can go alone. Tell my mother and brother where I am and tell them to calm the kingdom." The guards nodded.

Puck turned back to us, "Let's go."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck flew us to Moth; with me in his arms, bridal style and Daphne hanging on his back. When we touched the ground, we raced inside; to find that Moth was still knocked out.

Daphne turned to me, "Good job. That must have been a good fight."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

Puck swung his arm around me, "That's my girl," he said affectionately. Daphne and I laughed, before setting to work. We had to tie her up.

After bounding Moth together, Puck called his pixies. "Men, you must take this back to Faerie and tell the guards to leave her in her cell; until further notice."

The pixies buzzed and left with Moth. Puck turned back to Daphne and I, "Do you wanna come with us Marshmallow?"

Daphne shook her head, "I gotta go. But, thanks for the interesting morning! It was like the good old days!" Daphne hugged Puck and I, and then skipped out of the alley to catch a cab.

"How is she so happy all the time?" I asked Puck.

Puck shrugged, "It amazes me that you two are related."

"Ha, ha Puck." Puck started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Puck into a hug, "Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I've failed to protect you and-"

"Puck, don't start this again; please. None of this is your fault."

Puck looked at me and sighed, "I won't bring it up, but I won't get comfortable with the idea until a long time."

I sighed, "Whenever you're ready Puck. I know you did everything you could, so I don't blame you." And so, I kissed with; and he kissed me back.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I got back to Faerie and finished calming things down. We were now back in throne room to rule out Moth's punishment. Puck said he had decided, while I said I'd go along with his punishment. Puck had also gotten a faerie to heal me, and there was nothing left of the scratches and cuts. In addition to healing me, Puck also had to get several faeries to tell him that the baby was okay; and that was a big relief too.

"...and now we bring out the prisoner." The announcer once again pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at Puck, who was looking back. He kissed my cheek and smiled, I smiled back.

Puck got out of his throne and approached the crowd, "I have decided to have Moth spend an eternity in prison. Death, would be an escape. So, she deserves to never be seen again. She will never see the sun again in her cell. No one but, the prison guards will see her again." Puck looked at his kingdom; challenging them to defy him. But no one did. Puck sat down; satisfied.

"But, my love! Don't throw me away! You love me, I know you do! Please, stop playing games and come to me!"

Puck's face hardened, "Guards! Take her away." Puck faced the crowds again, "You are all dismissed."

As the crowds started to leave, Puck turned back to me; "And, now it's time to go home."

I jumped up, "Finally!"

The faeries that heard me, turned back and looked at me questioningly; before shrugging their shoulders and leaving.

Puck laughed, and I did too.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I were home, and in bed; ready to go to sleep. I was snuggled against Puck's chest, and decided to speak first, "Today was...eventful."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, really eventful."

"I hope you don't blame yourself."

"Just a little bit; but I can't help it."

"You know, you're a really great guy Puck."

"Of course I am, I'm the Trickster King."

I laughed, "Good night Puck, I love you."

"Good night Sabrina, I love you too," Puck moved to be near my stomach and said, "Good night, my daughter. I love you too."

"You're not winning that bet."

"If you say so, Sabrina. But, when I do; you can't get mad."

I laughed, "Good night, my baby boy. I love you."

Puck rolled his eyes, but laughed a bit.

And so, with that I snuggled myself back into Puck's arms and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, this is the end. I'll be back to doing one shots tomorrow. I'm no sure if I really like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I might not like it because, it's super early and I don't really like anything except for my bed, my family, readers, and reviews. So, please comment below! They all make my day. You know, I think I just might be getting better at writing these chapters. Tell me what you think about that too. I would like to thank ****lilcarellijohn, once again for the brilliant idea. Any more suggestions, for the next chapters? Let me know! So...yeah. That's all I got. Thanks for the ideas and support you guys have given me!**


	16. Daphne's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...I wish I did though. **

**This is an idea suggested by PUCKABRINALOVER; thanks so much for the idea! I hope I wrote this well! :D**

Daphne's Boyfriend

Sabrina's POV

Today Puck and I had to go to my parent's for dinner; because Daphne decided to introduce her new boyfriend to Dad. I was nervous, but kinda happy. Daphne really liked Pinocchio; maybe even loved. So if Dad accepted him, Daphne would be absolutely ecstatic; and it never gets old to see Daphne grinning.

"Come on Grimm. It's time to tell Henry about Marshmallow's lover...and prevent any murders."

I looked at Puck, "Dad wouldn't _kill _him."

Puck raised his eyebrows at me, "Really? He wanted to kill _me_. And I wasn't part of the Scarlet Hand."

I frowned, and hit Puck's shoulders; "You know he deeply regrets that! Don't bring it up!"

"I'm not judging him! But you can't say that Henry won't. You know how he's like." I sighed, knowing Puck was right. Puck continued, "But, I'm sure he'll be fine."

I sighed, "I hope so. I mean, he's a lot cleaner than you were...and nicer."

Puck glared at me, "What's that supposed to me?!"

"Nothing. But, Pinocchio has more tact than you did when you first met my Dad."

Puck pouted, and I laughed. Puck grumbled, "Let's just go."

I laughed again, "Alright Fairy Boy. I loved you anyway you know."

Puck grinned a dorky grin, "I love you too."

I laughed and kissed Puck, "Dork."

Puck blushed and I laughed some more.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I had finally reached my parent's house, I saw Daphne's car pull up. Pinocchio rushed out of the driver's seat and open Daphne's door to let her out. I smiled; that was exactly what Daphne liked.

"What are you looking at...Oh." Puck rushed out of the car to copy Pinocchio's chivalry.

I laughed as I got out of the car. "You know, I don't care if you do that or not."

Puck blushed and answered, "I know. But, I wanted to do that."

"But, you know I'm not a princess and I can take care of myself."

Puck frowned, "But, I have to take care of you! You're pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, "Puck, there's nothing that's really special about being pregnant."

Puck frowned again, "There's everything special about being pregnant! You're carrying a _**child**_..._**our**_ child!"**  
**

I rolled my eyes, knowing no one was ever going to win this argument, "Come on Stinkpot. Let's go in." I started walking for my parent's front door.

Puck, however, had other ideas. He picked me up; bridal style, "Okay, Grimm."

I was caught off guard and screamed.

Puck panicked, "Sabrina! Are you okay?!"

"PUCK! Put me down!"

"Grimm, I already told you. I have to take care of you. Now relax and let me carry you!"

"I don't need to be carried! I'm not a baby!"

"Grimm, what is your problem? You let me do this every time you come home from work or something."

"That's because I'm tired! So just put me DOWN, Puck!"

Puck replied flatly, "No."

I sighed, and tried to squirm out of Puck's grasp; to no avail.

After Puck walked through the my parent's door and into their living room, he set me down on the couch. I frowned.

Puck laughed, "Now, was that so hard?"

"Shut up, Stinkpot. I am not afraid to hit you across the head."

Puck laughed again and sat down next to me, "That's okay." He kissed my cheek, and I rolled my eyes; but smiled anyway.

That's when I realized everyone was staring at Puck and I; and by everyone I meant, Mom, Dad, Basil, Mr. Canis, Red, Daphne, and Pinocchio. I face palmed, and everyone started laughing. I looked over to Puck, who was blushing and I face palmed again.

"Stop hitting yourself, Grimm. You can't get hurt."

I didn't even know what to do any more; so I just looked away. Everyone else started laugh even harder and, Puck being the slow realized what happened a minute later and reacted with an, "Oh."

After the laughter died down, Daphne was the first to speak, "You two are sooooo cute!"

"Don't even start, Marshmallow." Daphne just giggled with Red, while everyone else chuckled.

"Well, let's go eat...now." Mom cut in before, Puck and I could get even more embarrassed. I sighed in relief.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It took Dad after dinner to ask, why Pinocchio was there. Daphne decided that she would get Dad to ask instead of telling him. We just settled into dessert when Dad said, "So, uh Daphne; why is um...why did you pick Pinocchio to be your guest?"

Daphne laughed nervously, "Um...well, you see...he's, um..."

Puck jumped in, "Just tell him already, Marshmallow."

Daphne glared at Puck, "Fine. Pinocchio is my boyfriend; and he has been for a couple of months now."

Nobody was surprised, since everyone knew, but Dad and Basil. Dad was speechless, until, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Henry." Mom cut in.

Basil started talking to Pinocchio, "So, are you treating her right? You better, because if you don't you're gonna get it." Basil decided to become really protective with Daphne and me; but more so with Daphne since I had Puck. Not that Puck wasn't as protective of Daphne, as he was with me.

Puck joined Basil, "Yeah. If you upset Marshmallow, even a little, I've got trillions of faeries and pixies at my hand to do whatever I want."

Pinocchio blushed, "I would never do anything to hurt Daphne." Pinocchio tried to assure both Basil and Puck; but both of them looked at him threateningly.

I smacked Puck's shoulder, "Relax on him guys; I think he gets the idea. He doesn't need you guys reminding him of that all the time; he's got Dad for that."

Puck gave him one last glare before turning back to me; Basil was still being cold to Pinocchio. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dad, who went back into shock.

Daphne spoke up, "Uh...Dad? Are you okay?"

Dad broke out of his shock and started yelling, "What do you mean, 'am I okay?' Of course I'm not okay! You're going out with someone!..." Dad went on like this for quite a while; but I didn't bother listening to him

Puck tried cutting in several times, but couldn't. Dad just got louder and louder. And then all of a sudden, I doubled over. That was a really, really hard kick. Puck looked over at me, "Sabrina! Are you okay?!"

I hate to admit it, but my voice was kinda weak when I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just the baby kicking really, really hard."

Puck looked at me with concern. Mom gasped, and Dad just kept on yelling. Mom started trying really hard to get Dad to be quieter, but couldn't.

Finally Dad looked at her, "Stop bothering me Veronica! I have to get some sense into Daphne!"

"Henry, would you stop yelling! Please. Loud noises can cause the baby to kick hard and damage their hearing."

Puck's face paled, but Dad didn't stop; "What are you talking about! If you want me to stop yelling at that boy; it's not working."

Puck's eyes turned nearly murderous. In a deathly whisper Puck said, "Henry. You better be quiet right now. I don't care who you are, but if you hurt Sabrina and my child in anyway; I will hurt you in ten fold. And right now, you've hurt both of them. So if you don't shut up right now, I will not hesitate to set my pixies on you, and throw you into jail."

The room turned really quiet and everyone stared at Puck, who still looked enraged. Dad slowly sat down.

It looks like I have to break the silence. I turned to Puck and placed my hand on his arm, he looked at me first startled and then with concern, "I'm okay Puck, really. Calm down."

Puck nodded, and sighed. He looked back to Dad, "I'm sorry. It's just that Moth broke out of prison a couple of days ago and kidnapped Sabrina, and I'm still on edge."

Mom looked at me, "Moth did what?"

Oh, I forgot to tell her and Dad about that; "Yeah, Moth kidnapped me, cuz she wanted to kill me and the baby. But, then I broke out and Daphne helped Puck and I arrest her. So, it's all good."

Basil cut in, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Uh...I kinda forgot to. Sorry."

Mr. Canis spoke up before things got awkward, "Well...this has all been...interesting."

I looked at him gratefully and he smiled. He then looked at Daphne and Pinocchio, "I'm very happy that you two are together. I suspect you are treating her well Pinocchio. I may not be the Wolf any longer, but I don't think Red would take it kindly if you hurt her best friend."

Red looked at Pinocchio; she smirked and said, "You do not want me to lose my calm."

Mr. Canis turned to Dad and said, "Henry, I believe it is time for you to see that your daughters have grown. I know you may not like it, and I do not like it either; however they are more than responsible to take charge in their lives. I suggest that you calm down a little and stop yelling, or I am afraid Puck may hurt you...quite badly. Though Daphne may be a child at heart, she certainly can be quite mature. Her decision to be with Pinocchio is not foolishness, I can assure you. Any who; if Pinocchio does decide to betray Daphne, he will make many enemies. All of which, I do not think he wants."

Dad sighed, "Fine," he addressed Pinocchio and said, "but I'll be watching you closely. If Daphne says anything bad about you, you will have have to suffer the consequences.'

Pinocchio nodded weakly and said, "Sir, I love Daphne. And to hurt her in anyway would be the last thing that I would ever want to do."

Dad nodded stiffly. While Daphne grinned and rushed over to Dad and hugged him, "Thanks so much for understanding Dad! I love you!"

Dad's cold face melted into a watery grin, "I love you too Daphne. You and Sabrina will always be my little girls."

I smiled and said, "Come on Dad, no need to get overemotional." We all laughed, and relaxed back into dessert.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I were back home, in bed and under the covers; waiting for sleep.

I turned to Puck and said, "I told you everything would be okay."

Puck snorted, "Actually, I said that."

"Fine then. But I was still right. Pinocchio has way more tact than you."

Puck frowned, "No he doesn't, he-"

"Don't deny it Stinkpot. I kinda like you better with not a whole lot of tact; it's kinda funny."

Puck rolled his eyes, but smiled. Puck then said, "Good night Sabrina, I love you." He moved to be closer to the baby, and said, "Good night my daughter. I hop your grandfather did hurt your ears; he can be a meanie sometimes. Try not to kick Mommy though, it's not nice. I love you and sweet dreams."

Puck moved back to his original position, and I said, "Dad is not mean."

Puck chucked, "Sometimes he is Sabrina; don't deny it."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. And then I remembered what else Puck had said, "And the baby is not a girl."

"Uh huh, sure Grimm." His voice dripped in sarcasm.

So I said, "Good night, my son. Have a nice dream. I love you. Daddy keeps saying that you're a girl, but I know you're not. And remember, Granddad is _**not**_a meanie."**  
**

Puck laughed, and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear, "Night Grimm, I love you."

I whispered back, "Good night Fairy Boy. I love you too."

**A/N: I kinda like this one. Let me know what you think in the reviews please! Once again, thank you sooooo much PUCKABRINALOVER, for the idea. I loved it. I'm also working on your ideas and almost any other ideas that I have gotten. There was a reviewer who said that I should write more Moth drama, but I don't know if I can, since I don't know what to write about. I'm really sorry for that. Though, I might post a separate story with Moth drama in it. But, I don't think Moth really fits in this story any more. I just realized that I completely forgot about Uncle Jake, even though he's one of my favourite characters in the Sisters Grimm. So I think the next chapter is gonna have a lot on him. Let me know if I should, and how I should do it. I would really appreciate the ideas! Thanks so much for the reviews and support I've gotten! :D That's all I've got so...yeah. **


	17. When Did This Happen!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...yeah I don't feel like being really creative with this right now.**

When Did This Happen?!

Sabrina's POV

This was my last day off; then I'd have another couple of days of work and then I'll be on my maternity leave. I was in my living room right now, trying to fall asleep because I was just that bored. Puck was...I actually didn't know what Puck was doing. But, he was moving around in the kitchen.

The phone rang. "PUCK! Can you get the phone for me...please?"

Puck rushed out of the kitchen, phone in hand, and presented it to me. I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." I smirked; the perks of being with child was amazing.

I answered the phone, "Hello? This is Sabrina Grimm speaking."

"Hey Sabrina! You have a day off today, right?"

"Hi Mom. Yeah, I've got a day off; why?"

"I've got a surprise for you. How about you come over with Puck?"

"Okay...why?"

"I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise."

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Mom."

I ended the call, "Hey Puck, do you wanna go to my parent's house right now?"

Puck came back to the living room, "What? Why?"

"Mom says she has a surprise for me and that she wants me to come over right now."

Puck looked at me sceptically, "What if Veronica was switched by someone, who wants you to come over so they can kidnap you?"

I face palmed, "Nobody is going to do that Puck."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. Now if you're not ready in 15 minutes, I'm leaving without you."

Puck frowned, "Fine."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When Puck and I got to my parent's house, we found that Daphne's and Red's car was already parked. Puck looked at me and I just shrugged. "There's definitely someone here that wants to kidnap you," Puck whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll take my chances Fairy Boy." And I got out of the car and moved towards my parent's front door.

I was about to open the front door when Puck grabbed my hand and said, "I'll go in before you and make sure everything is okay."

I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever makes you happy Stinkpot."

Puck opened the door and led me cautiously to the living room. There I found Daphne, Pinocchio, Red, Mr. Canis, my parents, and Basil, talking to...Uncle Jake?

I was shocked and said, "Uncle Jake?!"

Uncle Jake turned around and saw me, "'Brina!" He stopped for a moment and actually took my entire body in, "...When did this happen?!"

I laughed, and remembered that we didn't tell Uncle Jake that I was pregnant. "This happened, nearly 7 months ago."

"Um...Wow. I'm, I'm, I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, we can kinda see that."

Uncle Jake laughed and hugged me, "You look great 'Brina."

"Thanks."

He turned to Puck and grinned, "And, you're gonna be a daddy."

Puck grinned, "Yeah, I am. The baby is a faerie too!"

Uncle Jake smiled again, "So, you're gonna have to deal with a baby on **_wings_ **too. And Sabrina with hormones, and cravings. Oh, and if she's anything like Veronica, she'll be screaming at you, telling you it was all your fault when she goes into labour."

Puck laughed nervously, "What's labour?"

I face palmed, Puck turned to me, "Grimm, we've been here before. Stop slapping yourself!"

I just shook my head as Uncle Jake laughed. Uncle Jake continued, "Labour is when the baby is about to be born, and the mother goes into a lot of pain."

I groaned, "Don't remind me about that."

Puck looked panicked, "What do you mean by pain."

Uncle Jake looked at me and said, "Really? Does he know anything about pregnancy?"

I answered, "No. He knows absolutely **_NOTHING _**about being pregnant."

Puck spoke up again, "What do you mean by 'pain'?!"

Uncle Jake answered, "You do realize that it hurts, a lot, when you give birth. Honestly, I am sooooo happy I'm not a woman."

I hit Uncle Jake's shoulder, and turned to Puck, who paled, "Um...Puck? Are you okay?"

Puck exploded, "Nobody told me it was gonna hurt!"

"That's kinda common sense Fairy Boy. But, it'll be okay. I mean, chances are I'm not gonna die."

"People die when they give birth?!"

I cursed myself, not the thing to say. "It's very rare, and I'll be perfectly fine."

Puck looked like he was on the verge of tears. I looked back at Uncle Jake, "Nice going."

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one that mentioned dying!"

"Don't repeat it!"

Puck looked back at me, "This is all my fault!"

Uncle Jake laughed, "You didn't even have to tell him!"

I looked at Uncle Jake and said, "Shut up!" I looked back at Puck and said, "It'll okay. It's not all you're fault. No matter how much I may scream at you later."

Puck frowned and looked at me, "Don't die, please."

I laughed a little, "I'll try my best."

Daphne started to giggle with Red, and soon everyone was laughing. Puck looked really mad, "This isn't a laughing matter!"

I looked at him, "Actually, it kinda is."

Puck frowned, and then pouted. "I don't know anything about this stuff."

I hugged him, "I know. But that's okay." I kissed Puck's cheek, and he immediately brightened, I laughed a bit and said, "Dork." Puck started blushing and everyone laughed harder.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We settled down in lunch after assuring Puck that I wasn't going to die; but he still looked scared and sceptical. I rolled my eyes, he'll get over it eventually. Right now we were talking about Uncle Jake's adventures. He was gone for nearly two years, controlling magic across the world. His addiction to magic wore off, like mine, and he seemed a lot less weighed down; which was really great.

Uncle Jake turned to Puck, "How's ruling Faerie?"

Puck groaned, "It's horrible! I have to taxes, and sign documents, and talk with these boring old Faeries that refused to look young...I barely have time to prank anybody!"

Uncle Jake looked at me, "So, you're still Queen, right?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess. But, Titania does all of my work. Honestly, I don't even know what she does. But, she told he she enjoys 'filling' in for me. The business is going great, and I'm going to take my leave in a week. I'm going to be really bored."

Uncle Jake laughed, "I'm going to take the next couple of months off. My last couple of trips earned me enough money to spend a lifetime with."

I smiled, "That's great! You'll be here when the baby arrives."

Uncle Jake laughed, "I'll be here laughing at Puck while he freaks out."

Puck grumbled and I laughed.

"Since when did Puck get so...openly protective?"

Daphne giggled and said, "It's sooooo ADORABLE! You should see it!"

Uncle Jake laughed, and so did everyone else, as Puck started blushing. I looked at Puck and said, "Don't even deny it, Fairy Boy." Puck blushed even harder, and sent us laughing even harder.

**A/N: I like this one, but the ending is kinda...off. Let me know what you guys think. There was a reviewer who said that I always end in the cutesy kind of way, so I decided to mix it up a bit. I hope I got Uncle Jake right, let me know please? Oh, and any other suggestions I will gladly take. To the person that suggested me to write about Uncle Jake returning Puck and Sabrina back to 12 year olds; I'm not sure how that'll work. I'm trying to write it, but it's just not working. I'm really sorry for that. I like writing with Uncle Jake, so any other suggestions with him I will gladly write! Keep the reviews coming please! I love them all! That's all I've got, so...yeah.**


	18. I'll Be a Vase!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...but I will soon...**

**Okay so I know another author wrote about this; but I wanted to do it as well. The original story is a three-shot called ****Sabrina Goodfellow and her Overprotective Fairy Boy.**** I didn't mean to steal anyone's idea, but I wanted to put a spin on this one. Sorry if I offend anybody by taking their idea; namely the author of this fanfic: The Queen of Valencia Torgue. So...please don't sue me? Please?**

I'll Be a Vase

Sabrina's POV

Today was my last day work. Which a good thing and a bad thing; I would be able to sleep more, but I'll be really bored when I'm not sleeping. Today, was also coincidentally the only day where Puck had a day off, when I went to work. I was just about to leave for work when Puck stopped me and started begging me to stay home. In fact, he was still begging my now.

"Please Grimm! Just stay home for today! Your leave starts tomorrow, so just stay home today!"

"I don't know what the big deal is Puck. You can just go to the palace if you're that bored."

Puck laughed nervously, "Funny you should say that...you see, I um...I got kicked out."

"You what?!"

"I flipped out at the new prison guard who let Moth out at the Judging."

I face palmed, "You are the only person who can get fired from being a KING!"

Puck rushed on, "It's only for today! Mustardseed said I was too stressed out so I had to take today off."

I shook my head, "I'm going to work Puck. Just do something else."

Puck's eyes lit up with an idea, "I'll come to work with you!"

"What? No, you can't do that Puck."

"Of course I can. I can watch over you and you won't have to make your hourly calls."

"Puck, you can't just stand there all day; stalking me."

"Of course I won't, I'll be undercover!"

"Really? As what?"

Puck thought for a moment and then looked at me again, "I'll be a vase!"

I shrugged, knowing that Puck'll come anyway if I told him no, "Fine, but you're gonna have to fly me to work. I'll be late if I took the car."

I grinned and picked me up bridal style, "Of course, my lady."

I laughed and said, "Dork."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck flew us to work and now, we had just entered my office. I turned to him and said, "Well, go on."

Puck rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." He transformed into a modern black vase; which fitted my office of dark blues, black, and white. I set Puck on my desk, and sat down to work.

However, Puck had other idea. "So, Grimm. What are we gonna talk about?"

"We're not gonna talk. I have work to do."

"But, what am I going to do?"

"It was your choice to come with me. It's not too late to leave."

"Forget it, Grimm."

"If you say so."

Puck grumbled and I returned to my paperwork. Just then my assistant, Marissa, walked in with some new cases. Puck morphed back into a human and pulled out his sword; which became silver after he turned 15.

Marissa, of course, screamed. Puck demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

I got up, "Puck, put away your sword. It's just my assistant with some new cases."

Puck lowered his sword, "Oh, uh, sorry. Um, is she human?"

"No, she's a descendant of Hans Christian Anderson."

Puck cleared his throat and apologized again. I laughed. Marissa looked at me and asked, "This is your husband?"

"Yeah, this is my husband. The idiotic, overprotective, and sometimes sweet King of Faerie."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. Melissa blushed, and curtseyed "Good morning my King, um. Would you want anything, I'll be happy to serve you."

Puck puffed out his chest, and tilted his chin upwards. But before he could act 'kingly' I butted in, "Don't do that. He has enough ego, there's no need to add to it. If he wanted anything, he could get it himself. Don't treat him like a king, treat him like a normal person."

Melissa nodded slowly, while Puck pouted. "Come on Grimm, don't ruin the fun."

"I'm not letting you turn my assistant into a slave."

Puck pouted again, "Fine."

I turned to Melissa and took the new files, "Thanks for the cases."

She smiled, "No problem. Um, why is your husband here?"

"Puck was kicked out of Faerie for the day and was bored at home. The solution: follow me to work and 'protect' me."

Melissa laughed, "That's so sweet."

I sighed, "I know. But, he can get really annoying sometimes."

Melissa laughed again, "I'll come back later with your meeting schedules."

I smiled, "Thanks. See you later."

Melissa walked out of the door and said, "Bye." before closing my office door behind her.

I looked over to Puck, "Did you have to jump at her with your sword?"

Puck raised his hands in defence, "I didn't know who she was!"

I sighed, "Everyone else that walks through that door is probably people you don't know. Try not to kill them; they're either may employees or my customers."

Puck laughed, "I'll try Grimm."

"Good. Now I'm going back to work, so shut up."

Puck transformed back into a vase, "My wife is so kind and loving."

"Shut up Stinkpot, or I'll stuff you in my drawer."

Puck blew me, what I think, is a raspberry, and fell into silence. I rolled my eyes and continued reading the new cases and paperwork.

~~~Time Skip~~~

My meeting started in five minutes; time to go. I got up and moved to the door. "Wait! Grimm! Where are you going?"

I turned around, oh I forgot about Puck. "I'm going to my meeting."

Puck morphed back into human form, "I'm coming with you."

"And what are you going to?" I looked at my watch, it was getting late, "You know what? Just come. But, if you mess up my meeting I swear you will feel my wrath!"

Puck nodded and morphed into a pen, I picked him up and made my way into the meeting room.

~~~Time Skip~~~

My presentation was going perfect. I just had to make my final remarks and I would be done. "...any questions?" Finally! I finished my presentation without a hitch!

One of my lawyers, Kyle, pointed his pointer at my diagrams, "Why are you pointing that this at her?!" Puck morphed out of his pen form. Several of my colleagues screamed as I face palmed; while Puck looked thunderous at Kyle.

Kyle stuttered, "I,I,I w-was just go-going t-to co-compliment her, her d-diagrams."

I smiled kindly at Kyle, "Thank you." I said, and I turned to Puck. "Why would you do that?!"

Puck blushed, "Sorry?" It came out more of a question than a statement. I rolled my eyes and faced my lawyers again, "So...uh. Sorry for that everyone. This is my husband Puck. He's a real idiot. Um, so anyway. Are there any other questions?" All my colleagues shook their heads, "Great! I'll see you guys after my leave. Bye!."

One by one they got up and left, all wishing me well with my maternity leave and saying good bye. After they all left I turned to Puck, "Well?!"

Puck laughed nervously, "I'm really sorry Sabrina! I didn't know what was happening! I love you?"

I shook my head, "You are never coming to work with me ever again. Let's just go home," Puck looked at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes, smiled and said, "I love you too Stinkpot."

Puck grinned and kissed me.

**A/N: I like that. Let me know what you guys think. I really appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten so far! I love them! Keep them coming please? Thanks for all the support! That's all I've got, so...yeah.**


	19. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, yeah I'm not creative right now**

The Ball

Sabrina's POV

So apparently there's a ball that is held when the queen is with child...I can't believe I have to go to a BALL! Daphne, of course, forced me to go, along with Titania and Mustardseed. Puck and I were not really...willing nor cooperative. That didn't change the fact that Puck and I were kidnapped by Daphne, Red, Pinocchio, and Mustardseed and forced to get ready for a ball. So, here I was in a blue flouncy, sparkly, queen-like dress; ready to be pushed out the door separating me and Faerie, when the announcer calls us. Oh joy! Note the sarcasm.

I looked at Puck, "Do I have to do this?"

Puck snorted, "It's not like I want to either. But there's no way out of it. My brother, mother, and Marshmallow would kill us if we escaped anyway."

I sighed knowing it was true. I looked at Puck, who didn't look bad at all in a black suit and matching black tie. "Can't get enough of me, Grimm?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish, Stinkpot."

Puck laughed and pulled me close, "I think you look absolutely beautiful."

I smiled, "You're not so bad either. But, I think Mustardseed looks a bit better..."

Puck frowned and pulled out his sword; ready to maim his brother. I laughed, "I was just kidding Puck! You're the best-looking guy here."

Puck relaxed and put away his sword, grumbling; but smiling ever-so-slightly. I laughed again and kissed him.

Just then, the doors opened. But, Puck and I were oblivious to everything and anything. I didn't realize any of this until someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see Titania looking at us pointedly and Mustardseed smirking. Then it hit me. What a great way to start the ball! Again, note the sarcasm.

I pulled away from Puck, who was chuckling nervously, and smoothed out the skirt of my dress; trying to regain as much dignity as possible. Puck cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He looked at the announcer meaningfully, "...And now meet His Majesty, King Robin and his Queen Sabrina."

Puck put out his arm and I took it. He lead me through the crowds to the thrones at the other end of the ball room. When we got there, Puck turned around and addressed the crowds, "This ball is held in the honour of the Queen becoming with child. In her seventh month, she remains healthy and vibrant. Now...let the ball begin."

I looked at Puck and smirked, by now the music had begun playing and everyone was dancing. I turned to him, "You really enjoy doing the whole kingly thing, don't you?"

"How can you not?"

I laughed, "Come on Stinkpot. You're obliged to dance with me...unfortunately."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me, "You should be honoured to dance with. You should be down on your knees thanking me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "If you insist, Your Majesty." I began to sink down onto my knees.

Puck grabbed my arm and pulled me back up, "Sabrina! You can't bend down at your state! I was just kidding! Don't ever do that!"

I laughed and said, "I know Stinkpot. Honestly, after all the time you've been living with me and you couldn't figure that out. You should know that the day I bow down to _you _is the day the world ends."

Puck laughed and kissed me gently, "Come and dance my Queen."

I rolled my eyes at Puck's cheesy-ness, but followed him anyway.

~~~To Be Continued...Maybe~~~

**A/N: I know, I know. This is absolutely horrible. I didn't have a lot of time today, so...yeah. If you want me to continue this, just let me know. I'm not relly sure what to include though; I kinda had this idea of Puck getting super jealous because Sabrina dances with this other faerie. Let me know what you think please? Any other suggestions for this would be really appreciated! Oh and Review please? I love those reviews sooooo much! Thanks for all the support I've gotten for this story! That's all I got so...yeah.**


	20. The Ball Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...why does the world hate me?!**

**Okay, so this is inspired by a reviewer called Samantha. Thank you so much for the idea and the other reviews I've gotten!**

~~~Time Skip~~~

Throughout the ball I had to dance with a lot of people; but the only person I really enjoyed was Puck. Cheesy, I know. Right now, I was dancing with a lord. His name was Lord Goblinbranch, and he was extremely arrogant; and not in a good way. There was a difference between Puck's arrogance and this guy's. Puck is more joking when talking about his ego, but this guy was pompous, and...snobby. I hated it. But, I couldn't say no to any offer to dance or it was 'poor etiquette'. Goblinbranch was consistently asking to dance with me; so I was not in a good position. The upside to this was the fact that Puck frowned every time I danced with Goblinbranch; which I could use against him afterwards.

The ball room doors crashed open, and a man in green suit walked through. There was a lady at his arm and a small fairy, at his shoulder...it was Peter Pan. This was not going to be good.

Peter had walked up to Titania, bowed and kissed her hand, "I'm sorry my lady, I hope I'm not much too late. There was so much traffic."

"Not a problem, Peter. An hour is hardly late at all. There will be, after all, another six to enjoy yourself."

I looked over to Puck, who looked enraged and shocked. I mentally face palmed, you would think that after 4000 years and recently maturing to an adult would put an end to his hatred.

I looked back to Goblinbranch and said, "Excuse me my Lord. But, I have to go." I turned to leave.

But Goblinbranch had other ideas, he grabbed my hand as I turned to leave, "My Queen, the dance has barely begun."

I sighed, "I know. Now let me leave." So without waiting for a response, I pulled myself free and walked towards Puck...who was right in front of me.

"Is he giving you any trouble? I can fix him."

"I'm fine Stinkpot. But, are you?"

Puck frowned, "I've spoken to my mother and she said she thought we were...we were...we were **_best friends_**!"

I laughed, "So, are you going to throw him out?"

Puck sighed, "I can't do that, apparently. Don't dance with him, don't associate with him at all. I swear if that overgrown leprechaun so much looks at you..."

"I can't exactly do that you know."

Puck frowned, "Fine, but try not to."

"Why do you hate him anyway?"

"He's a wash-up, and I can't stand him," Puck's face hardened and he looked away.

I turned Puck towards me again and said, "What's the real reason?"

"I, I can't tell you know. But I will after the ball."

I smiled, "Okay." And kissed Puck, gently. He returned the favour and nuzzled himself against me. I ended the kiss and pushed him away, before he could go deeper one.

Puck looked at me, mock-offended, "Why would you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "So we wouldn't have a repeat of the beginning of the ball."

"I kinda liked that." Puck smirked.

"Yeah? Well I didn't. Now go do whatever kings do at balls."

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes and gave Puck a little push. He turned back to me and smirked, before disappearing in the crowds.

* * *

**Okay, so I know Michael Buckley had Peter Pan be a little boy at the end of the series. But, I have him as a full grown man, 25 or so, married to Wendy and best friends with Tinker bell. Pan is also, maybe, a bit evil. So...let's just say that Puck has good reason.**

* * *

"Hello."

I jumped and turned towards the voice, startled. It was Peter Pan. "Oh, uh, hi."

"You must be the Queen."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I must say that you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"I heard the King call me an 'overgrown leprechaun'."

I blushed, "Sorry. The King can be quite...protective."

"Yes, I understand. Especially with a child coming. Why don't we dance for awhile?"

"Um, okay?" And that was how I ended up dancing with Peter, with Puck shooting him dirty looks every 2 seconds or so. Etiquette sucks, I mean really? Everyone would be better without it.

Dancing with Peter, was...was interesting. The way he touched me, was completely innocent; but the feel of him was...different. He creepy, but I had to dance with him. Five minutes into the dance, he started talking again. "So, a human child to be next in throne? That's interesting."

"Actually, the baby is a faerie. I'm an Everafter by the way."

"Right, right. I forget that sometimes, pity I wasn't there during the war. My services could have been in use."

"Yeah...but I think I saw you after everything was over."

Peter laughed, "Yes, those were my last days spent as a boy. I grew up and found Wendy."

I nodded. "So, uh...what are you doing now?"

"As in a job? Right now, I'm not really doing anything. Neverland has lots of gold, so work is not quite necessary. What about you? Or do you just do the queenly duties."

"Actually, Lady Titania does the queenly duties; she's my regent. I'm a lawyer, a lawyer for Everafters."

"Really? Why? Don't you have all the money you need?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, I don't want to rely on Faerie to pay my bills. I enjoy being a lawyer anyway." The song ended, and I began to pull away from Pan, "Thank you for the dance, sir. I'm just going to go now..."

"My Queen, why don't you join me for another dance. I really do like you presence, and the presence of your child..." Peter touched my baby bump before yanking me close to he once again."

I didn't like the way Peter held me, it was...wasn't right. "Um, actually Peter; my husband is waiting for me."

"Oh, but one more dance wouldn't hurt."

I struggled against his grip, not overly, not to cause a scene. But, enough to let him know I didn't want to dance with him. "Robin can get quite impatient."

Peter chuckled, creepily, "I'm sure he won't mind...And I know you don't mind either." He pinched my butt.

I pulled away from him and slapped him, _hard. _"_**HOW DARE** **YOU?!**_"

Everyone gasped and turned around, and Puck was at my side in the instant. Puck pulled me to his side and stroked my cheek, "What did he do Sabrina?"

I blushed, not liking that I attracted the entire attention of the ball. I whispered, "He, he...um. He touched me..."

Puck seemed to understand, because his eyes turned a colour darker than black and he turned to Peter. In a deathly whisper he said, "_How dare you touch a lady that did not wish for it?! How dare you touch my Sabrina?!_" Puck drew his sword and pointed it at Peter, and walked towards him. Peter backed away until his back hit a wall. Puck continued, "I _**WILL **_end you."

I ran to Puck and held his arm, he turned to me in concern. "Puck, don't do this. I know he's a bastard, and I like him as much as you do right now. But, you can't kill him. Throw him into jail, but don't kill him. Murder is frowned upon, truly. Remember? Wouldn't you rather him to go to jail?"

Puck frowned, and said, "Not really, but you're right."

I smiled, "Good, but let me do one thing...or maybe a couple."

Puck smirked, knowing what I was going to do, "The floor is all yours. Do you want me to tie him up?"

I snorted, "You and I both know I can do without."

Puck snorted, "Leave the last thing to me."

"Of course." I stepped towards Peter, "You are an arrogant, conceded, bastard. I cannot believe you touched me like that!" I then proceeded to beat him up.

~~~Time Skip~~~

15 minutes later, Peter was bruised, bloody and in deep pain. I kneed him in that special place and turned to Puck; "You're turn."

Puck stepped forward, cracked his knuckles and punched Peter in the face. Peter fell down, after passing out. I turned to Puck and smiled. Puck smiled back before turning to the crowds, "The ball's over! I don't care how early it is Mom, I'm going home. Goodnight."

Puck picked me up, popped his wings out, and flew us out of Faerie to home."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I had gotten home, dressed in more comfortable clothing and were snuggling on our bed. Puck spoke up first, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just, a little grossed out; I'll be fine in a bit."

Puck nodded, "So, I guess you can tell why I hate him so much."

"It's because he does things like that?"

Puck nodded again, "He has no respect for women. Of course when I met him, I didn't have respect for anybody; but this was different. It's more...it's more evil."

I nuzzled into Puck's neck, "I'm glad you think like that."

Puck placed his lips in my hair and smiled, before saying, "You know, for a pregnant lady you're really, really good at beating someone up."

I laughed, "You don't have a bad right hook either, Stinkpot."

Puck laughed and bent his head to kiss my baby bump and said, "You're parents are gonna teach you to be one hell of a fighter."

I laughed, "I've never heard something so true."

**A/N: I actually liked this one. Let me know what you guys think. Regards once again, go to Samantha; who also came up with the 'overgrown leprechaun' thing. I loved that, it was absolutely hilarious! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, please! I love those too! That's all I've got so...yeah. **


	21. Bradley?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...I wish I did though. **

**This is an idea that was given to me by PUCKABRINALOVER! So, shout outs to him/her, I feel like they're a girl, sorry if you're a boy...I feel like I'm rambling. Anyway, thanks sooooo much for the idea! I love the plot, it's amazing! So, I hope I don't mess this up. :D**

Bradley?

Sabrina's POV

Today, Puck and I were going shopping for baby stuff! I was excited, and I also know for a fact that Puck and I were going to argue...a lot. We still had the bet going strong. In the mirror, I started laughing a bit.

Puck walked into the room, "What are you doing, Grimm?"

I walked into Puck's arms, still giggling, "We're going to argue sooooo much."

Puck smirked, and squeezed me tight, "Tell me about it. Just make sure you don't kill me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll try. It might put a damper on my day, so I probably won't."

"Thanks so much, Sabrina. I feel so loved." Sarcasm was dripping with his sentence.

"You should."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Right, my Queen. Now let's go."

I laughed and kissed Puck's cheek. Puck swept me into his arms and started walking to the door, and he said, "Shut up Grimm. Just let me carry you."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I didn't say anything at all.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I were shopping now, or more like arguing and getting nothing. Several times, Puck threatened to carry me out of the store. Each, time I'd burst into giggles. I guess the hormones were acting up, but this wasn't so bad. Puck was constantly grinning; I guess he didn't mind it either.

"Grimm, I think you're gonna get us kicked out of the store."

I was giggling, and tried to stifle my laughter but then tripped over my feet. I was sent laughing again, as Puck caught me. I whispered, "Sorry," before laughing again.

Puck smiled, and sat down, bringing me down with him in his lap. "What am I going to do with you?"

I bit my lip and giggled again, I kissed Puck's cheek and said, "Come on, we have to buy something."

Puck looked at our empty cart, "I don't think we will, at our rate."

We started laughing again, still on the ground, and me still in Puck's lap. "'Brina? Sabrina Grimm? Is that you?"

I looked up and saw...and saw Bradley? I got off of Puck's lap and dusted my jeans off, "Um, hi Bradley. Yeah, it's me."

Puck was off the floor by now, and was standing slightly in front me; challenging Bradley to make a move. There was an awkward silence, "So, um how have you been doing?" Bradley spoke up.

"Oh, um, great really. The business is still going great and everything."

"So, you, uh, married Puck?"

"Yeah, actually. I did."

"And, I'm guessing you're pregnant too?"

"Yeah, I am."

Bradley forced a smile, "Well, that's...nice."

I nodded slowly, "Yep, it's great."

Bradley looked at Puck, "I don't think I remember what your job is."

Puck looked at Bradley warily, and said, with a little smugness, "I'm a King."

"A king?"

"Yeah. You've read Shakespeare's A Midnight Summer's Dream?"

"Yes, I have."

"I'm Puck."

Bradley eyes widened, "Oh...what happened to Oberon?"

"My father's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Puck snorted, "Don't be. He was horrible and I hate him."

Bradley raised an eyebrow, "Okay..." he turned to me, "...I guess that means you're Queen of Faerie."

"Technically, yes. But, Titania does everything I'm supposed to do as my regent."

Bradley looked at me, deeply. He asked, "Why?"

I was confused, "What?"

"Why did you go off with him? He left you for years, why would you do that? Was it just so you could be Queen? To have the title and money?"

Puck snarled, but before he could lash out at Bradley, I stepped in, "Bradley, I'm almost never in Faerie, so the title is pretty worthless. I don't care for money, since I make more than enough myself; becoming Queen was not my choice, I didn't exactly want it. I married Puck, because I love him. He's been with me during everything, more than you'll ever know. You don't even know why he left, so you can't judge him."

Bradley looked at me, with his jaw set, "I'll tell you why he left. He left because he was weak and scared to love. He doesn't deserve you. Come on Sabrina, you know you love _**me**_!"

Puck snapped, he put me behind him and stepped forward while drawing his sword, "Do you know why I left? I left because, my kingdom was at war. If I came back to Sabrina, the enemy would have captured her. She's too precious to endanger. I know what I did was harsh, but it was necessary. I couldn't risk her. I've fought a war along side with her before, I've saved her too many times to count; and you think I would leave her because I was weak and scared? You're right when you say I don't deserve Sabrina, nobody does. She's too great. What makes you think that you are worthy?"

By now, Bradley was backed into a shelf; with Puck's solid silver, sword pointed at his throat. I sighed. Men and their stupid prides. Inwardly, I was smiling at what Puck said. It was true, Faerie was at war with Fairy; another kingdom where the people where not the same. Puck left to protect me, and after realizing that I never felt so happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by whimpering, Bradley's whimpering. I stepped forward, "Puck, put down sword. Don't hurt him either; he hasn't done anything that bad." I waited as Puck sheathed his sword and walked back to my side, grumbling. "Bradley, I want you to understand that I love Puck. It was mean of me to play with your emotions like that; and I am truly sorry. I wish you the best, we'll see you later; okay?"

Bradley nodded and said, "I'm sorry too Sabrina," and walked away.

I turned to Puck, "Can we try shopping another day?"

Puck nodded and gathered me in his arms, "We should, let's go home now."

Before Puck and I left, I turned to him; "Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Of course I did. I love you."

I smiled and hugged Puck, "I love you too."

Puck's fingers brushed my stomach, and he whispered, "I love the baby too."

I smiled, "So do I."

**A/N: I liked that one. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks to PUCKABRINALOVER once again for the idea! I really, really loved it! Let me know what you guys think of the ending; I was first planning on it to just end after Puck agrees to go home, but I kinda added the last bit too. Which one do you like better? Let me know if I should write me own version of what happened at Sabrina's first wedding; I kinda want to. Yeah, so that's a possibility for the near future; maybe. Review please! I love those! I would love it too if you answered my questions! Please? That's all I got so...yeah. **


	22. ShoppingAgaing

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own the Sisters Grimm...what is my life?!**

**So this is an idea from a reviewer called Mrs. S. I absolutely love this, and I really hope I write it well. :D**

Shopping...Again

Sabrina's POV

Today, Puck and I were going to try shopping for the baby again...and hope we don't run into anybody. I looked over to Puck, who was driving us to the mall.

Puck felt my gaze and looked back at me, "What's up, Grimm?"

"I can't believe you didn't let me drive because I was pregnant."

"It's just a precaution!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Puck."

Puck grinned, "Get over it."

"Did you honestly just say that?"

"Yes, Grimm. I believe I did."

I huffed, "There's no need to be mean about it."

"I'm not being mean."

"Sure, Puck." I sniffed a bit.

Puck looked at me in concern, "Don't cry, please. I'm so sorry, Sabrina. You can drive back."

I smirked, mission accomplished. I couldn't help it, I just cracked up.

Puck heard my laughing and pouted, "That isn't fair."

"All is fair in love and war."

"Shut up Grimm."

I started laughing again.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I had decided to buy toys and clothes first, before moving onto buy a crib, paint, and other furniture for the baby's room. We were 30 minutes into shopping and we weren't any different from the first time we went shopping.

The cart was full, but all of the stuff I picked were things Puck didn't want...and vice versa. The bet we had going was still strong...and none of us were willing to give up.

"Grimm...you know what we should buy?"

"What, Puck?"

"This." He held up some foot-onesies, that said 'My Mom is Foxy'.

I looked back at Puck, "Really?"

"What? They're completely true!"

"We're not getting these, put them down."

Puck was still laughing as he set the onesies down, "You should have seen you're face, it was hilarious!" Tears streamed down Puck's cheeks.

I shook my head, smiling, "Dork."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I were don't shopping now, but we had too much on our...five carts. So, I had to get rid of it.

"Puck put back the girly clothes! The baby is a boy!"

"You don't know that Sabrina! Let's just keep the clothes and return them if we need to."

"We can't do that! By the time the baby is born, we won't be able to return the clothes!"

"I'm not putting the things I picked back."

"Then I'm not talking to you!" I turned my back to Puck.

"Sabrina, Sabrina? Grimm, come on...can't we just. Say something! Please? Sabrina...Fine, I'll put the clothes back; but sleep with one eye open tonight."

I turned back to Puck, "You wouldn't hurt your pregnant wife would you?"

Puck paled, "No! It was a joke! I would never do that!"

I laughed, "I know, Puck. I was just kidding." I kissed Puck cheek, "Now, put away your stuff."

Puck grumbled, as he left his stuff off into a corner, and we walked to the cash register.

At the cash register, the cashier looked shocked as she saw us. "My King...My Queen. It is an honor to serve you!" The cashier curtsied.

Puck became all 'kingly' again, as I rolled my eyes, and asked, "Hi! What's your name?"

"My name is Raindrop Yewdancer. I own the store, today one of my cashiers took a day off; so I'm working here for the day."

I smiled kindly at her, and she smiled back before turning back to our stuff.

After everything was checked out, Puck turned to me and said, "You should go ahead with the first cart. I'll be there after paying for this." I nodded, and left.

Puck's POV

After Sabrina left, I turned to Raindrop and said, "Could you sent more stuff to Faerie...without my wife knowing?"

Raindrop giggled, "Of course, Your Majesty. Don't worry, I know where your things are...I heard you two arguing."

I grinned, "Great! Thank you! I'll pay for that too. If you need anymore money for the stuff, just go to the palace and ask to see me."

Raindrop smiled at me and I smiled back, soon I left with the other cart. I saw Sabrina loading the car, and I ran to help her.

As, Grimm and I got into the car, she looked at me, "You look mischievous...should I be worried?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Grimm."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Sure...just know I'm watching you closely."

I smiled, "Wouldn't want it any other way." And before she could say anymore, I grabbed her and kissed her-hard. Afterwards I let her go, slightly panting, and said "Come on, we have to get stuff for the room," and before waiting for her response, I jumped into the car; smirking ever-so-slightly.

~~~To Be Continued...probably~~~

**A/N: I don't think that was the best I could have done with this but...I don't know how else to write it. Sorry Mrs. S. Tell me what you guys think. I was planning on continuing this as another part, where they go shopping for furniture, paint and all that stuff. But, I don't know if that's interesting enough. Any ideas on how to spice it up? I would really appreciate it. Let me know if I should continue. Okay, so I just got _98 reviews!_ I'm so excited! I cannot believe all of the support I've gotten with this story; THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Keep the reviews coming please! That`s all I've got so...yeah. THANKS AGAIN! :D **


	23. ShoppingAgain Part II

**Disclaimer: I get it...I don't own the Sisters Grimm...*looks round helplessly* *sobs*...Why?!**

**So this is a continuation from a one-shot inspired by a reviewer named Mrs. S. This chapter, however, is an idea that was thought of by PUCKABRINALOVER. I would like to thank you both for giving me these BRILLIANT ideas!**

Shopping...Again...Part II

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I were driving away from Ikea. We just bought a crib, toys, and paint. Puck caved in and let me buy a baby boy's crib and toys, but he was strong with the paint. He wanted baby green walls, and I wanted baby blue ones; eventually we came to a compromise; 2 walls would be green, and the other 2 would be blue.

As we left Ikea, my stomach rumbled. Puck looked over at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little hungry."

"Then, we have to go eat!"

"I think I can wait until we get home."

Puck rolled his eyes, "If I have to I won't hesitate to kidnap you to a restaurant. Look, there's a mall right there; and a food court. Let's go eat. I'm hungry too."

"But you're always hungry."

"Exactly why we should go eat right now."

I rolled my eyes and let Puck drag to the food court.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I ordered and everything, and we were now both eating hamburgers, fries, onion rings, and chicken nuggets. Puck of course was eating like a pig.

Slow down Puck, you're gonna choke."

Puck swallowed and looked at me, before throwing one of his french fries at me, "I'm hungry."

"I know that." I threw one of my fries at him.

Puck raised his eyebrows, "Do you really want to do this?" he said before chucking an onion ring at me.

"Do YOU want to do this?!" I replied before grabbing a packet of ketchup and squirted its contents on him.

"Really, Grimm?!"

"Yes, really." Puck threw a bun at me, as I said this. I rolled my eyes, "That's the best you got, Fairy Boy?"

"I don't think you want my best!"

"Bring it on!"

And that was how our food fight was born. Puck threw his burger at me, while I squirted ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard on him. In the end we were both covered in food with everyone in the mall staring at us. I mentally face palmed.

Puck chuckled nervously. I glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?! You're the one that challenged me!"

"You're the one that MADE me challenge you!" Before Puck could reply, I continued, "Can we just get out of here?"

Puck looked around and nodded, "That would be good."

"Got any forgetful dust?" I whispered. Puck shook his head, and I cursed.

Puck grabbed my hand, "Let's just go home."

So with that, we left awkwardly, before paying and giving $25 in tip.

When Puck and I got in the car, I spoke up first, "Well, that was awkward."

"Tell me about it, Grimm."

"I'm sorry."

Puck grinned, "I'm sorry too. This is exactly the kind of thing we would do as kids."

I laughed, "Yeah...I'm pretty sure we did do it before."

"On numerous occasions."

We both started laughing again.

**A/N: The last two chapters were definitely not my best...I'm sorry. I really did like the ideas, but I failed to make them really good. I appreciate all the compliments I've gotten with them though! I know this chapter is short, I'm kinda planning on making another one today...Hopefully that chapter will have my usual writing. Oh! I almost forgot! _I HAVE 108 REVIEWS!_ I just can't BELIEVE it! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the support I've gotten! I was expecting some flames with this fanfiction, but everyone is just so positive! Thank you once again! So, as a treat, I should be posting one more chapter, along with the chapter I owe you guys for this short one! Review please! Any ideas you guys want me to write and I'll be sure to do it! That's all I've got so...yeah. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	24. Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...unfortunately there is only one man that could get that privilege.**

Names

Sabrina's POV

I was lying on the couch, snuggled against Puck with nothing to do.

"I'm bored..." I whined.

"Way to state the obvious, Grimm."

"Well, do something!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"Let's talk about something."

"...Like what?"

"...how bout names?"

"Uh, Sabrina? You and I both know our names...at least I do."

"Not our names, the baby's name."

"...Oh..."

"Remember our bet?"

"Yeah...I'm so gonna win."

"Dream on, Fairy Boy."

"Really? Just wait and see."

I snorted, "Fine, you'll have to wait and see that I will win. And because, I win I get to name the baby. How about John?"

"No. John is just so...common. And it's faerie name is Berry, I don't want my child to be named Berry."

I sat and rolled my eyes, "But it's not your choice. I guess you're right though. Eric?"

"Nah, it doesn't have a right feel to it. Lichen?"

"No! That's a horrible name."

"No it isn't. It's a nice faerie name!"

"Why a faerie name?"

Puck shrugged, "Because Mom will kill me if there isn't a faerie name there somewhere."

"Fine. If I win you get to chose the middle name and vice versa."

"Deal."

"Good. Now how about Ryan?"

"...I like that. Now, we have a couple of choices: Water, Lichen, Tangle, or Ash. I kinda like Ryan Ash Goodfellow."

"Yeah, me too. That's actually really nice, Puck."

"I know, I'm a genius."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Puck mocked pain before saying, "You wound me...do you like the name Gossamer?"

"No...reminds me of spiders too much."

"Yeah...how about Silverfrost."

"...That's too weird."

"Okay...maybe Petal? No, that's too common."

"Yeah. How about Cameron?"

"As a middle name? I don't yet. But, the name Cameron's faerie name is Cherry. I'm not a huge fan of that."

"Me neither."

Puck's eyes light up in excitement, 'I got it! Ember."

"Ember?"

"Yeah! I like that Ember Goodfellow."

I smiled, "I like that too."

"Your turn, Grimm."

"Okay, how does Selena sound?"

"I don't know..."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I like that either. Olivia?"

"Ember Olivia Goodfellow...I like that."

"Me too."

"So, Ryan Ash Goodfellow and Ember Olivia Goodfellow."

I smiled, "I'm definitely winning this."

"Don't be so confident, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, "We should take the family out for a picnic tomorrow and tell them about the names."

"Yeah, we should. I hope Mom likes them."

"I'm sure Titania would be fine with them."

Puck laughed, "Have you met my mother?!"

I hate to admit it, but Puck was right. "Shut up, Fairy Boy. I'm going to sleep now."

"Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"Nah. I'll just sleep here."

"Okay." Puck started to get off the couch, but I stopped him.

"Stay here with me. Please?"

Puck smiled, and kissed my forehead and baby bump gently. "Sweet dreams, Sabrina."

I smiled and kissed Puck's cheek, "You too." I closed my eyes and yawned, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**A/N: Compared to my last one, this chapter was actually pretty good! I have 1 more chapter I'll be posting today too! I like the names for the baby, I don't know about you...But I want to! Let me know what you guys think of the names and which one you like best! I would really appreciate the feedback. Don't forget to review! I love those! That's all I've got so...yeah. **


	25. Why Didn't I Get to Choose?

**Disclaimer: Because of the law and all that stuff, I can't say that I own Sisters Grimm. Apparently it's 'illegal' to say that...psh, stupid law.**

**This is an idea given to me by PUCKARINALOVER! I love this one, and I hope I can write it well!**

Why Didn't I Get to Choose?

Sabrina's POV

Today, Puck and I decided to take the family out on a picnic and give them an update on the baby and the names that we chose. Right now, I was dragging Puck up a hill in the suburban part of New York. There was actually quite a few trees in the area, and the hill had a huge tree shading a picnic table. The area was empty except for Puck and I, it was the perfect place.

As Puck and I set the table, everyone arrived with some food. Puck and I greeted them all, and we soon sat down to eat and talk. Daphne, Pinocchio, Red, Mr. Canis, Mom, Dad, Basil, Uncle Jake, Titania, and Mustardseed were all here; this should be exciting.

We first talked about how Red has become really good friends with Little Boy Blue; something Mr. Canis was not happy about.

"So, are you guys dating?" Daphne asked.

Red blushed, "Well, um, maybe, um, just a little bit."

Mr. Canis growled as we all laughed. "What happened to letting the girls go?"

"That was with your daughters, Henry. Red is different."

Puck laughed, "How? Psycho over there has been alive for thousands of years. Shouldn't she have more freedom?"

Mr. Canis frowned and looked at Red, "Is this boy treating you well?"

Red blushed, "Of course he is Papa. Blue is very kind and truly cares for me as I care for him."

"I expect to see him then."

Red smiled, "I will invite him over sometime, Papa."

Puck, being the idiot that he is, stage whispered, "It's a good thing that the old man isn't the Wolf any more. Or else, that poor guy would be _**beyond**_dead."

Mr. Canis looked at Puck and simply said, "It is a good thing that Henry has not inherited the Wolf or you would wish you have never been born."

Puck laughed and so did Mr. Canis, soon everyone else was laughing as well.

"Sabrina, dear, have you told your family about the ball?"

Daphne looked at me, "Yeah, you haven't gotten around telling me how that went."

I looked over at Puck and saw that his eyes darkened, I rubbed his arm, comfortingly. "Well, um Pan got invited to the ball by Titania. She thought that Puck and Pan were best friends. Peter Pan..." I paused for a second as everyone turned to look at Titania in horror.

Daphne spoke up first, "Why would you do THAT?!"

Titania looked flustered, "I was not aware of the bad blood between my son and that boy."

I started speaking again, "Yeah. So Pan has grown up, got married to Wendy and lives of the gold in Neverland. Now the interesting thing is...um, Pan touched me..."

The entire table fell into silence as everyone looked at me in shock. Puck bristled at the mention of that, while everyone else looked murderous.

Daphne spoke up first, "**_HOW DARE HE?!_**"

I looked up and said, "That's exactly what I said before I slapped...you could actually see a red hand print on the side of his face before I beat him up and bruised his face into oblivion. So, Puck almost ran Pan through with his sword. But, I didn't want Puck in trouble so I got Puck to make sure Pan would rot in a cell forever. So, after that deal was made I beat Pan and Puck knocked him out."

Titania spoke up, "The prison healers have said that the two of you managed to break a couple of his ribs, break his ankle, sprain the other one, tear the muscle in his hamstring, and give him a major concussion."

Uncle Jake laughed darkly, "I wish I saw that." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I smiled at this, "Really guys, I'm perfectly fine. There's no need to freak out."

Everyone grumbled and soon, we were back to a more lively, and happy, conversation. Puck and I even told them that we saw Bradley while shopping and recounted the tale.

"...and then he walked away." I finished.

"That must have been awkward," said Mom.

I laughed, "You have NO idea."

We all talked and laughed some more before Red brought up baby names, "Did you guys pick some names yet?"

I answered, "We did, that's why we had you guys come over. We wanted to know what you thought about them."

Puck spoke up, "We also have a bet to see if the baby is a boy or a girl. Sabrina bets it's a boy and I'm betting it's a girl. Whoever wins, gets to name the baby. But the losing person picks the middle name."

"So the name for the baby BOY, is Ryan Ash Goodfellow."

"The name for the baby that is obviously a GIRL is Ember Olivia Goodfellow."

It didn't take long for everyone to start talking, everyone loved the names and laughed at our bet. But, Titania hasn't spoked up yet.

"So, Mom, what do you think of the names?" Puck asked.

"Why didn't I get to choose? You should name the child after your father...or me. Oberon the Second Goodfellow sounds lovely doesn't it? Especially for a king. Or you could use Beetle...I've always liked the name Peter, and Beetle is the faerie name for that. At least you have some faerie name in that-"

"Mom, I'm not using Father's name with my child. I like those names."

Titania looked up at Puck, "Fine, my son. But do consider it."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Sure."

I chuckled silently, but then Daphne joined and soon everyone else was laughing too.

**A/N: Finally! I think I've recovered from my writer's block! It's a miracle! I loved this chapter, let me know what you guys think about this. This one will be the last one today. I plan on posting 2 chapters tomorrow, since it'll be my _25 CHAPTER!_ *confetti is thrown in the air* *balloons appear* *those kazoo-things that are blown at parties, but I don't know what their called are blown* Isn't it exciting! It's AMAZING! Thanks again for all the support I've gotten with this story! I loved all of the reviews I've gotten, the PM's, and the ideas...it's all just touches my heart to see that someone has loved my writing! So review, review, review please! That's all I've got...bye!**


	26. The Baby Shower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...maybe I'll...what?...oh, that's illegal?...fine, then.**

The Baby Shower

Sabrina's POV

Today was going my first baby shower...I didn't really plan it though. Daphne and Red had actually planned the baby shower and sent me an invitation for my own baby shower...Interesting, isn't it?

Since the baby shower is held at my house, I had to shove Puck out the door...but he still wanted to stay. In fact we were arguing about it right now, Puck was outside and I was in...but Puck was holding the door open, preventing me from slamming it shut.

"Come on, Grimm. Why can't I stay?"

"Because it's a baby shower! It's only for women. You're supposed to be with the guys and do something else!"

"But, I want to stay! This is my own house!"

"It's my house too! Just leave, for a couple of hours."

"What if they hurt you and I'm not around!"

"This is Daphne, Mom, Red, Snow White, the rest of them...Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"...Well...well-"

"Puck, shut up. You and I know both know that hurting me will be the last thing any of them would."

I heard the slam of a car door, I turned to the noise. There were a whole bunch of cars that lined lined my street. Daphne was climbing out of the first car with...Pinocchio?

Puck turned back to me, "Ha! I was right! The guys're coming too!"

Daphne was now standing next to Puck, "Oh, no. You're wrong. I brought the guys to drag you out of here if they had to. I had a hunch you'd be difficult. You are going to be educated about pregnancy instead."

Puck drooped and sighed. He turned to me and said "Fine, be safe." Puck kissed me quickly before turning back to the guys, "Take me away."

Uncle Jake laughed, "This is going to be so much fun! Don't worry, we won't freak him out too much 'Brina."

Mustardseed chuckled, "Please! That's the whole point of this!"

Puck looked back at me frightened, "Just be honest with him...and don't freak him out too much!" I pleaded.

Mr. Canis smiled gently at me, "Do not worry child. I will make sure the men are reasonable...and that Puck does not have a panic attack...or a heart attack."

I smiled back at Mr. Canis and said, "Thank you." I turned back to the girls, "Come on. There's apparently a baby shower at my house. I just found out yesterday."

Everyone laughed, the girls headed in while the guys headed out.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After all the girls got situated inside, Daphne chanted a charm and waved a wand, that she produced from somewhere in her trench coat. Two seconds later, the entire house was decorated for a baby shower, along with all the gifts and food.

I turned to Daphne, "How did you do all of this?"

"Red and I, with some help from all the other girls, decorated the entire house and I saved it in the wand. I wanted the baby shower to be a surprise!"

"Wait! So you snuck into my house to decorate this all?"

"Yeah! Did you know that you sleep really deeply when you're pregnant?"

I face palmed, "How did you get in?"

"I have a key, remember?"

"Well if you ever have to rob me, or beat me up, or kill me, you can sneak in at night and go ahead. That's nice to know."

Daphne laughed, "Like the pixies would even let me get near you."

"How did you get rid of the pixies?"

"Charms."

"Makes sense."

"Puck set up more serious protection around you though. I wanted to sneak in and draw on your face, but then I met a couple of trolls."

I raised my eyebrows, "...well that's interesting."

Daphne laughed again, "Tell me about it. Now let's get this party started!"

I shook my head and laughed, Daphne will always be Daphne. The girls practically pushed me into a throne that was raised above the ground by a foot. I turned to them, "What do we do first?"

"You tell us about being pregnant," answered Daphne.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Mom spoke up, "Let's start with...the baby kicking."

I nodded, "Okay. Don't tell Puck but, the baby does kick a lot and it hurts. Sometimes, I can't sleep because of it. Is that normal?"

Mom and Snow White nodded vigorously. "Carrying children is a pain, especially when they kick. Sometimes it's not even kicking, they punch too. Or even ram their entire bodies into you," explained Snow White.

I laughed, "Well, that explains a lot."

Everyone laughed. Mom spoke up, "Maybe you should tell Puck. Sometimes, a baby will calm down with the soothing touch and voice of their father. You were like that all the time."

I laughed, "I don't know. The first time I told Puck about the baby kicking, he freaked out and tried to tell them it isn't nice to kick their mother and that they had to stop it right now."

The girls laughed with me, we spent the rest of the next three hours swapping baby stories and advice. While the ones the never have been pregnant paid close attention to us.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Time for presents!" Daphne called. We all turned to her.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's been 3 hours! So open up those presents!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Daphne." We all laughed. "So, which one do I open first?"

Daphne jumped up and grabbed reasonably sized box wrapped in purple wrapping paper, "Open this one!"

As I unwrapped it, I turned to Daphne and said, "Let me guess...this is yours?"

"Yep!"

I laughed, "Thought so." I looked down to the present and saw that is was a set of baby rattles and pacifiers. "Aw, thanks Daphne. I'm sure the baby would love these."

Daphne beamed, "I remember how you and I loved the rattles as kids!"

Mom laughed, "Neither of you would put those down! Though, Daphne was more of a pacifier kind of baby than you were, Sabrina."

Titania spoke up, "Puck spent a couple hundred years as a baby, and I think it was to have a pacifier."

"Really? Now there's something that's I can use as blackmail." I said, everyone else laughed, "No, seriously. That is really precious information." The girls laughed again.

I looked back at the huge pile of presents and picked a a present wrapped in blue. Inside was a small teddy bear, a blanket, and a golden rattle encrusted with gems of every color, I smiled down at it. Titania spoke up, "The teddy bear, blanket, and rattle used to be my son's. He loved them."

I looked at her and smirked, "We have to sit down one day so you can tell me all of his baby stories."

Titania chuckled, "I'm looking forward to that."

I picked up the rattle, "Um...don't you think that the solid gold rattle is too extravagant for a baby...and too heavy?"

Titania laughed, "It's a rattle fit for Royalty, which of course the child is. I wouldn't worry about the weight, it's enchanted to fit the preferred weight of whoever holds it, but doesn't change size."

I nodded and smiled, "I'll have to make sure he doesn't give to anybody." We all chuckled.

I reached for a red wrapped present. Inside were 3 pairs of footie pajamas, a stuffed unicorn, a green hoodie fit for a baby and a babybjorn. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter.

Red smiled gently, "I remember Puck's...sleepwear as an 11 year old. Along with Kraven the Deceiver and his infamous hoodie. The babybjorn is the actual present."

I grinned at Red, "I love this! I can't wait to show Puck." Red grinned and we all burst into giggles, particularly Daphne and I.

After the laughter died down, I reached for a present wrapped in green. The present contained 5 packages of diapers, a huge bottle of Tums, and a diaper bag.

Mom spoke up, "You get heartburn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you'll need the Tums. You're baby has hair."

"That's good to know."

Mom laughed, "And you'll be needing a _**LOT**_ of diapers." We all laughed.

The last gift was wrapped in soft yellow. I opened it and saw that it contained a set of 5 baby bottles, Baby Bullet, a set of bibs.

Snow piped up, "If your child is anything like my five, you'll definitely need the bibs." We laughed again.

"Well, that's it."

"Actually, Sabrina. There's a couple more," Daphne said.

"What? Where?"

Daphne chanted a charm and a baby bouncer, rocking chair, car seat, stroller, and baby swing appeared with a bow set on top of each of them.

I looked at the gifts wide-eyed, Daphne beamed at my expression, "Surprise! We all chipped in to buy these! I enchanted them to be indestructible and completely safe too!"

I looked back at all the girls, "Thank you so much! I love these!"

Everyone beamed and I hugged them all. We sat back down and started talking once again.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Barely five minutes passed when the door was thrown open and Puck came barreling through. He ran to me and hugged me really, really close. "They told me everything," that was all he said.

I sighed and slowly worked my way out of Puck's grip. When I was finally out, I turned to Puck and said, "What did they tell you?"

"How you might die, and the pain, and the baby kicking, and the-"

I cut Puck off by turning to the guys and saying, "What happened to not freaking him out?!"

Uncle Jake answered, "We were completely honest with him."

I face palmed.

**A/N: Okay, so I definitely got over writer's block. Sorry for the abrupt ending...I wanted to experiment with that. Let me know what you guys think of the ending. If you don't like it, sorry. It's kinda new to me. I've gotten so many reviews for the last chapter, so THANK YOU! I like this chapter, but let me know what you think! Then next chapter is going to be...you know what, I'm not going to tell you...it's a SURPRISE! But, it will be sad and angsty. Just a heads up. Any more ideas, I will gladly take! That's all I've got...bye! Oh and, GIVE IT UP FOR MY LONGEST CHAPTER! **


	27. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. I mean, honestly, if I did, and I was Michael Buckley I probably wouldn't writing on fanfiction...I'd be publishing my works in an actual book. Hasn't anyone ever though of that?**

**WARNING: This chapter is really sad and angsty. Death will be what this entire chapter surrounds. There is suicide and all the stuff. So, if you're sensitive, for some reason, to this stuff I suggest you stay away. **

**ER: Emergency Room**

**OR: Operating Room**

Death

Puck's POV

I burst into the ER with Sabrina at my side in a stretcher. She was screaming bloody murder...she was in deep pain. Tears were streaming down both of our faces as Sabrina continued to scream and I tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Key word: tried. Every time I tried to tell her that she was going to make it out of it with the baby safe and health, I choked up. I just couldn't say it.

Dr. Knowall pushed Sabrina into an operating room...surgeons rushed into the room and immediately began to open Sabrina up. Blood...so much blood... I was about to enter the room when a nurse appeared and pulled me back before shutting the door.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Sir, please calm down. Your wife will be okay. You cannot be in the operating room with her."

"My wife is giving birth to my child right now! I think I have the right to be with her!"

"Sir please, calm-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Sir! Please! You cannot disrupt the surgeons! It might harm your child and wife!"

I immediately silenced, I looked back at the nurse before whispering, "Forgive me, this is my first child. I'm just...I'm just really scared. I don't want my family to be hurt."

"I understand. Now, please, sit down in the waiting area. Your wife and child will be out soon."

"Thank you." I walked away and seated myself in a chair in the room outside the OR. Sabrina's screams continued, I could also hear her sobbing in pain. I shut my eyes tightly and my jaw was set as I cried. I couldn't stand the sound Sabrina was making.

Five minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity. All I could hear was Sabrina...guilt was eating me alive, I couldn't do anything to ease her pain or help her in anyway. This was all my fault and I couldn't do anything to save her.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Hours have passed and Sabrina has been screaming and crying through all of them. Then all of a sudden it stopped. The world stilled and everything was silent. I wondered if I had gone deaf...

Five minutes later a surgeon exited the OR and shut the door behind him. The surgeon's uniform was bloody, his gloves were even more so...he left a trail of bright scarlet red behind him as he approached me. When he reached me he asked, "Are you Mr. Robin Goodfellow?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Dr. John White. I was chosen to tell you that, that, um. To tell you that your wife and child died. I'm so sorry."

The world stopped. Time stopped. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Then everything resumed and the world came crashing down. Sabrina and my baby died. Worse...Sabrina and my baby died, while I sat here and did nothing.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?"

It took me awhile to respond, "Um, yes. Can I, can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. Your child was a boy, by the way." More tears spilled down my cheeks.

Dr. White led me into the OR and left me there.

When I saw Sabrina, I couldn't believe it was her. Her face was twisted in pain, her entire body was bloodied, her stomach was one huge gaping wound. Next to my wife was a cocoon that was cut open, to revel a black, shriveled up infant. I knelt next to my family's bodies and wept.

"Sabrina...Sabrina I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I killed you..." I stayed there and cried for hours before, eventually the doctors forced me outside.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Weeks later, there was a funeral. I couldn't remember the past few weeks, though I do remember Henry punching me in the face after I told him about Sabrina. At the funeral, the family gathered on one side, while I stood alone on the other. All of them shot me dirty looks every once in a while.

Daphne couldn't let go of Sabrina's coffin, the family had to pry it out of her hands. I wasn't allowed to approach it...but I did see it from afar. Sabrina was dressed in a a soft blue gown and looked beautiful...she always had.

After the funeral ended I approached Daphne and asked, "Are you okay, Daphne?"

Daphne slapped me, hard. "Of course I'm not okay! You killed her Puck! It's all your fault! If you haven't given her that child... Just leave me alone Puck, leave my entire family alone. Go to hell! I HATE YOU!"

With that Daphne stormed away to the family, all of the looking at me in disgust. I walked over to the grave of my child and Sabrina. Their markers were made of marble, granite, and gold, mixed together in random swirls. Their names engraved into the stones, along with the time. I took out my sword and slowly etched some words into each of their markers.

**_To the best wife and son any man can have. Death may separate us here, but it cannot separate us for forever._** That now was marked on their headstones.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Two days after the funeral, I visited Scrooge's. I had to see Sabrina and my child. Scrooge did connect me to Sabrina...it took awhile, but he did it. I saw Sabrina for the first time in weeks and I started to cry.

She looked beautiful, as she always did. I walked towards her...but Sabrina held her hand out to stop he.

"Stop, Puck. Now. I hate you! You killed me! I, I thought you loved me. Now, I see I was wrong... I HATE YOU!"

"No! Sabrina, please. I didn't want you to die, please, please, please. I love you, I really, really do love you."

"Save it. I'm happier now, than anytime I have ever been with you." Sabrina disappeared.

Somehow, I made it back to our home, Sabrina's and my home. I went up to our room and wept. This was all my fault...How could I do this?! It took me awhile but, I eventually dried my tears.

I took out my sword and looked at it. Maybe Sabrina will forgive me if I prove my love. Maybe things will get better. If I prove my love the family will forgive. Even if they still do hate me, it wouldn't matter anymore.

I searched for a scrap of paper and wrote a note to the family on it. I looked at my sword once more before saying, "You've served my well. Just do it one more time."

With that, I plunged the sword into me, but I felt no pain. In fact, I felt bliss...happiness...peace. I felt the sword exit my body. I looked behind me to see its blade was shining with my blood. I watched my blood drip from the blade of my sword onto the carpet. Then darkness engulfed me.

~~~Back To Reality~~~

"Puck? Puck! Wake up!" I heard someone saying.

I opened my eyes, blearily and saw Sabrina's eyes sparkling in the darkness. Death can't be that bad if I get to see Sabrina.

"Puck, are you okay-"

I grabbed Sabrina and wrapped my arms around her, "You forgive me! Death is the best choice I've ever chosen!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I choked.

Sabrina pulled away to look me in the eye, "What are you talking about, Puck? Neither of us are dead. Why was I mad at you in the first place?"

I frowned, "I just talked to you through Scrooge a few hours ago. You said it was my fault that you died. You said that you hated me." My voice wavered, and tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

First confusion, then realization crossed Sabrina's cheeks, before Sabrina hugged me. "Puck, that was all a dream."

"What?"

"It was all I dream. I never died."

"But-...oh." Realization flooded me and I sighed in relief. I gathered Sabrina into my arms and kissed her forehead.

Sabrina stroked my cheek soothingly and I smiled down at. Sabrina spoke up, "I'm going to kill Uncle Jake and Mustardseed."

"Why?"

"They gave you nightmares by talking about my pregnancy didn't they?"

I nodded slowly and blushed.

Sabrina smiled, "Now tell me what happened."

I sighed, "Okay. But first, I love you."

Sabrina smiled, "I love you too."

That was all it took for me to start beaming again. So, I told Sabrina about my dream.

**A/N: Did I fool you there? I kinda hope I did. I don't know about you but, I like this chapter. I got to incorporate a lot of feeling and my own experiences...like what it feels like to die from suicide...I'm getting side-tracked. Anyway...Let me know what you guys think about this one! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! I love them all! Any ideas, you want me to write I'll be sure to do so!**

**Oh, and Sabrina is still 7 months along in this chapter...A reviewer asked.**


	28. I'm Fat

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm...why?! oh, why?!**

**A/N: So, I realized that not many of you liked my last chapter...sorry about that. I'm kinda disappointed that you guys didn't like that chapter so much... My friends say I'm the depressing kind of person, so...that chapter kinda showed my personality... Anyway, forgive me for giving you guys a sad, angsty, depressing chapter. **

I'm Fat

Puck's POV

I walked through the front door of my house, and I looked around for Sabrina.

"Sabrina! I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in our room!" Sabrina yelled back. She sounded a bit sad and...frustrated.

I walked up the flight of stairs and turned to our room to find Sabrina staring in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking in the mirror."

"Way to be obvious, Grimm. Why are you looking in the mirror?" Sabrina ignored me and moved sideways, "Well you're nice."

She still ignored me, so I changed out of my kingly, work clothes and laid down on our bed.

Five minutes later, Sabrina suddenly turned to me and said, "I'm fat."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm fat? Wait, don't answer that. I KNOW I'm fat."

I looked at Sabrina incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

Sabrina, however, just kept on ranting, "I mean, look at me. I'm horrendous. My belly is BULGING out. Why do I have to be so fat?!"

Then it hit me, and I said, "Oh."

Sabrina turned back to me, "See! Even YOU think I'm fat!"

"What? I didn't say-that wasn't-I didn't-"

"Save it Puck. I'm fat." Sabrina sat down on our bed and started crying. All I could think was _what do I do? what do I do? what do I do? what do I do? what do I-. _

Then I realized I should be comforting Sabrina...not panicking. I tilted Sabrina's chin upwards, so that she would look at me. "Sabrina you're not fat you're just pregnant."

"Why do I have to be fat then?!"

I laughed, "There's a baby inside of you!"

Sabrina pouted, and then nodded, "Okay..." Then she suddenly brightened, "You're the best, Puck!"

I smiled and hugged her tightly, as she hugged me back. "Not the very best, you two are."

Sabrina pulled back and smiled at me, and then she burst into tears, "You, you're so sweet you know."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "What?" I asked, but Sabrina didn't seem to hear me.

Two seconds later, Sabrina smiled brightly and hugged me again. "I'm going to get snack!" Sabrina leaned close to me, and kissed me. The kiss started out fierce, and passionate. Just when it got really deep, Sabrina pulled away and giggled, before kissing my cheek and got off our bed.

"I'll see you later, Puck!" Sabrina giggled again, and skipped down the hall and stair to the kitchen.

What the hell just happened?! A light bulb went off...hormones, they just make life horrible.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...I'm kinda low on ideas...and I don't have a lot of time anyway. So, the birth of the children is about 3 chapters away...unless you guys have any more ideas? After the birth, I WILL be continuing the story with the baby actually there! Sorry again for the last chapter...I feel really guilty and a bit disappointed. :'(. Review please? Even if they're negative, I love them! Any ideas would be appreciated to! That's all I've got...bye! **


	29. Author's Note 2 I'm So Sorry

**So, I got grounded. I won't be able to post chapters everyday...though I will try. I'm gonna have to sneak around and update. I'm so sorry you guys. But know that one day I will return! After the next two weeks I will definitely update more, but I'll still be grounded. You know what, it's kinda hard to explain. So...see you 2 weeks? I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. Sorry if you thought this was an update too...D':**


	30. Working Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...it's not fair!**

**This is an idea given to me by Pandagirl77! I hope I wrote it well! **

**I********'M BACK! A DAY EARLY TOO! I'm so happy! The past 2 weeks have been awful! I'm also sorry to say that, I haven't written any stories in the past 2 weeks. I planned to, honest! But, I kinda took a break...:/. Sorry :(. I'll try my very best to write more than one story per day! Though now, I'm not sure if I can do a story a day either with my new job. But, I'll give it my very best!**

Working Out

Puck's POV

I walked in to Sabrina's and my room to see Sabrina looking in the mirror...again. It was only 2 hours ago when she realized was she was acting up on hormones, and she got over the whole 'I'm so fat' thing. So when I asked my wife what she was doing, I was really cautious.

"Um...Sabrina? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Puck. I was thinking...I might be gaining some weight."

"Not again, Grimm. We've been here before, it hasn't even been 3 hours yet!."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "I mean unnecessary weight. I researched that exercising is good for pregnant women."

"Sabrina! You can't start working out! You'll get hurt!"

"Relax, Fairy Boy. I won't do anything hardcore...or any sit-ups. I don't think I can."

"Sabrina! You can't do this!"

"You do realize I'll do it regardless of what you say...right?"

I dropped down onto my knees, and clasped my hands together, I was desperate now. "Please, Sabrina. You can't get hurt!"

Sabrina smirked down at me fondly and patted my cheek, "Sorry Puck. I'll start going to the gym tomorrow."

And with that she walked out of the room. Whereas I stayed in our room; frozen in position as I silently freaked out over the next hour and a half.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was 4:00 pm the next day when Sabrina decided to leave for the gym. I've spent the last couple of hours trying to get her not to do it. But no matter how much bribing and blackmail I've done, she wouldn't change her mind. What am I going to do?!

"Please. Come on Grimm, you can't do this!" I was giving it my last shot.

Sabrina sighed at our doorway, "Let it go Puck. I'm going. See you in two hours."

"No! If you're going, I'm coming with you!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Fine. But don't distract me!"

I nodded begrudgingly, "Fine."

Sabrina smiled, "Good. You could use a little exercise anyway."

I looked at her dumbfounded, "What?! Have you _**seen **_me?!"

"Of course I have, I'm just saying. You wouldn't want to pack on more than you already have."

I frowned at her and pulled my shirt off and looked down, "I have a six pack!"

"Put your shirt on, Puck. I was just teasing! Sword fighting does puts you in advantage...and me."

I pulled my shirt back on, "...Oh." I blushed and then recovered, "...Of course! The Trickster King is the strongest and sexiest thing ever!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Great I boosted his ego by a thousand. Wait to go, Sabrina!"

I smiled and gathered my wife into my arms, "Make that the second most strongest and sexiest thing ever..."

Sabrina smiled a bit and kissed me lightly before pulling away, "Now let's go. And remember; don't distract me."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When we arrived to the gym, barely anybody was there. Except for a 5 other people, Sabrina and I were alone. As we walked through the gym, I figured out who those people were.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to find Marshmallow waving at us manically, along with Pinocchio, Red, Basil, and Little Boy Blue.

Sabrina pulled my over to the group, and when we got there she spoke up first. "Hi Daphne. What are you guys doing here?"

"Basil wanted to know Pinocchio and Blue better, so we brought him here!"

Sabrina looked at her little brother and looked amused at his protective glares at Blue and Pinocchio. "I see."

Red pipped up, "What are you doing here?"

I answered, "Grimm decided that she wanted to lose weight!" I said sarcastically, "She decided this 2 hours after getting all hormonal and complaining that she was fat and stuff."

Everyone chuckled, while Sabrina glared at me. I smiled innocently at her. Basil looked at all of us, wide-eyed and slowly backing away, before saying, "Um...we-we're not going to talk about...about that stuff...are we?"

I grinned wickedly, "I don't know. Maybe we should."

Everyone started laughing as Basil paled. After gaining his colour back, Basil spoke again, "Oh ha, ha. Make fun of the uncomfortable one, would you."

After everyone stopped laughing, Sabrina tugged at my arm and said, "I should start working out. I'll talk to you guys later."

Marshmallow laughed again and said, "We're gonna stay here...and watch the show."

I looked at her confused, "What show?"

"The 'Watch Puck Freak Out Show'. It's hilarious!"

Red smiled softly, "You should watch it sometime."

Marshmallow and Red burst into giggles, while I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha. Marshmallow, Psycho, you should know that I, the Trickster King, do NOT freak out."

Sabrina snorted in the background, "Don't listen a word he says."

I turned around to scowl at her, but that changed when I saw her lifting weights. "What are you doing?! Those are too heavy for you!" I ran over to her.

I heard laughter in the background, but I didn't care right now. I grabbed the weights out of Sabrina's hands, as she scowled. "Fine then! I'll just work my legs."

"No! I don't want you to pull anything?"

"Yeah? Well, I don't care?"

I quickly pulled out my flute and called my pixies. "Men! Go disable those machines!"

In a flash nearly every machine in the room was disabled...or broken. Sabrina glared at me, "How am I suppose to exercise now?!"

I sighed, "Sabrina, you're fine! You can exercise after the baby! Please!"

Sabrina huffed, "Fine." She looked away for a moment before turning back to me, "You are so annoying!"

I smiled and hugged her, "I am the Trickster King. What else should I do?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she snuggled into my chest, "You're fixing the equipment, you know."

I sighed, "...I know."

There was loud clapping and laughter in the background, as Marshmallow shouted, "Give it up for another episode of the Watch Puck Freak Out Show!"

I frowned, "Don't be so loud! You could damage the baby!"

Marshmallow and Psycho laughed again along with everyone else. Sabrina looked up at me and said, "Not helping Stinkpot..."

I blushed, "...Oh." She rolled her eyes and laughed as I blushed some more.

**A/N: So this chapter isn't the awesome comeback that I really wanted but, I liked it. I'm pretty sure you guys will too! Tell me what you think! I love reviews! **


	31. The Movies

Disclaimer:** I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Yeah, I don't really feel a creative vibe for the disclaimer today.**

**This is an idea given to me by a reviewer called Mrs. S! I'm really sorry it took me this long to use your idea. I've read it before and I've taken a long time to write this. I hope it's good!**

The Movies

Puck's POV

This entire day was spent with a hormonal Sabrina. THE ENTIRE DAY! I, of course, did everything I could to put her at ease; which left me in complete exhaustion. Right now Grimm and I were snuggling together on the couch; all of a sudden Sabrina shifted, and braced myself for another mood swing or some random craving.

"You know what we should do? We should go to the movies."

I almost wept in joy. Finally! Normal Sabrina was back! Well, maybe. So, I asked the question that determined which Grimm I was taking to the movies. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Titanic!"

My shoulders drooped in disappointment; yet another sappy, romantic movie. Well, if it kept her happy..."Alright, let's go."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When we finally reached the movies, Sabrina was practically jumping up and down in joy. I just spent the last 15 minutes with constant mood swings, and I was hoping that Grimm would, at least, stay reasonable with her emotions for the next couple of hours for the movie.

As I bought our tickets, Sabrina was kinda drifting around happily; which attracted a lot of weird looks until they saw the baby bump...after seeing that, they all kinda looked at me sympathetically. I mentally face palmed.

"Come on, Sabrina. I've got our tickets." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and directed her towards the popcorn. Sabrina frowned, and I held me breath...Please don't get a mood swing, please don't get a mood swing, please don't get a mood swing...then she smiled; and I released my breath. Maybe, she would be extremely hormonal for this. Just, maybe.

After finally dragging Grimm to the popcorn stand, **(I don't really know what that place where you get your popcorn and other snacks is called) **I looked at the cashier and said, "Could we get 2 medium bags of popcorn?"

Then Sabrina just had to jump right in, "Only a dash of salt on my popcorn! A **_dash_**! And a sprinkle of butter! Oh and-no actually, I think that's it...But remember only a _**DASH**_of salt!"

I looked at the guy guiltily, as he stared at her in surprise. He turned back to me and said, "This your wife?"

I nodded.

"She pregnant?"

I nodded again.

"How many months?"

"8."

He winced, "I know how that feels. First kid?"

"Yeah."

He laughed, "Good luck."

I nodded appreciatively, "I'm really gonna need that."

"Yep. I'll be out with your popcorn in a bit."

I smiled, "Thanks," and I handed him the money before turning back to Sabrina.

She smiled brightly at me, and I shook my head and laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute."

She beamed and gave me a chaste kiss, and I smiled warmly at her. Soon after, the cashier returned with our popcorn and we made our way to the theatre.

Just as Grimm and I were seated the movie started. This was going to be interesting.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Through out the entire movie, Sabrina was...well, interesting. She would laugh too loud, or end up doing those really loud 'whispers', ect. ect. Most people didn't mind...after seeing she was pregnant and obviously hormone-charged. Others looked at her annoyed, but before they called on an usher I glared them into silence. No one, and I mean NO ONE, can upset her. The fact that Sabrina was with child just made my reason even more special.

It was the ending of the movie...and Jack just died. Sabrina, of course, just started bawling...really, really loud. A minute later an usher appeared. Great, just great.

"I'm sorry to do this, but you both are disrupting the others. I must ask you to leave right now."

I stood up and looked down on him, "Come on. It's not my fault my wife is just a bit overreacting. It's not her fault either. She's pregnant!"

"I understand that sir, but you have to leave."

"No!"

"I can get backup."

"Do you really want to kick a pregnant lady out of here?"

"No. But, I don't have to kick her out of here if you leave on your own!"

"And you think she's gonna want to leave here on her own?!"

"Sir! Please, you're making a scene!"

"I'm not making a scene! You are!"

"Puck!" I turned back to Sabrina, whose face was clear of tears but, was bright red and flushed.

"Yes?"

"Let's just leave," she turned to the usher and said, "I'm really sorry for the disturbance, sir."

The usher nodded, "That's okay."

Sabrina smiled tightly and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the theatre. Once we were out of there, we saw the cashier who was at the popcorn stand. He was laughing...like, really laughing. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

I looked at him and scowled, which sent him into more peals of laughter. Grimm face palmed, before continued to drag me out of the movies.

Once we were outside, Sabrina leaned against the wall of the movies and looked over at me. "Did I really just do that?"

"Hate to break it to you Grimm, but yes, yes you did."

She groaned. "I hate this!"

I chuckled, "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

She scowled at me, "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?! You're the one that wanted to go!"

"You should have stopped me!"

"Do you know what you would do to me if I did?! And it's not like I don't want to make you cry!"

Sabrina frowned again, "I can't believe I just did that..."

"Well believe it, Grimm. Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny." I started laughing.

"Shut up, Stinkpot." Sabrina scowled, but I could see that she was fighting a grin.

I chuckled and gathered her in my arms, "You know you love me."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I'm not so sure."

"That better be a joke, Grimm."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I rolled my eyes before pulling her into a kiss, and she kissed me back.

**A/N: I finally did it! After all of this time! The first time I saw this idea, I was really intrigued and wanted to write it; but didn't know how to start. So I kept putting it off, but I finally forced myself to write it...and I did it! I hope you guys like this one; I know it's not my best but, I worked really hard on it. I'm really, really sorry for not posting anything in the last few days; I had writer's block...again. I think I've gotten over it; at least I hope I do. I should be updating a lot more! Review please! I love those!**


	32. Painting

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Painting

Sabrina's POV

Today, Puck and I decided we were going to fix up the baby's room. And, we were going to start with painting. I think I should have realized that this was a bad idea, but for some reason I didn't. Well, at least not until we actually started...until it was too little, too late.

"Hey Grimm! How do you paint?"

"Really Puck? Shouldn't you know how to...no never mind."

"If you could remember, I spent years in an enchanted room that went on forever. Even before I was banished."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Back when you were incredibly lazy, arrogant, and childish...no, wait you still are."

Puck scowled at me and stuck out his tongue, "Can't we just get one of my servants to do this? I'm a King! I shouldn't have to do this!"

"You do realize that you're just proving my point, right?"

"...Let's get painting, then."

After showing Puck how to mix the paint and coat the brushes, I said, "Now, all you have to do is roll the brush against the wall and try not to blend it with my side or the ceiling, since we're leaving that while. If you miss any spots, we'll just go over it with a finer brush later. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Now get going." With that I turned to me own work. But as soon as I turned around, I felt something wet splatter across the back of my shirt and hair. I slowly turning around to find Puck grinning mischievously, with his hand stained with his baby green paint. "Puck," I said with a dangerously, calm voice, "What are you doing?"

"I just realized how long it's been since I've died your hair...or well, you."

I glared at him and my eyes became slits, "Do you really want to do this?"

Puck scooped up more paint and flung it at me, but I was too quick, dodging it. "Are you waiting for an invitation or something?"

"Bring it on, Fairy Boy."

"If you wish."

And that was how our paint fight was born. By the end of it, Puck and I were completely covered in paint, me in baby green and him in baby blue, and were giggling uncontrollably. We laid down on the tarp we used to cover the floor, still laughing. It took awhile, but eventually we both stopped laughing, but we were still beaming.

I chose to speak first, "Well, we did get some of the walls."

Puck snorted, "Yeah! We did a great job!"

I nudged his shoulder, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! How?!"

"You threw the paint first!"

"...I-I-I can't argue with that..."

"Exactly! ...We're out of paint, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"We're gonna have to take one hell of a long shower now too."

"I can join...save some water."

I snorted, "Yes, because I sooooo will let you after the fight."

"No need to be sassy."

"Really, Puck? Really?"

"Really, Grimm? Really?"

I nudged Puck's shoulder again and he started laughing, soon followed by me.

Then, Daphne walked through the door, looking in her purse for something, "Hey, guys! I just let myself in since, nobody opened the door when I rang. I got bored so I decided to-" She turned to face us now, "...you decided to paint the baby's room, didn't you?"

I nodded, while Puck spoke up, "Don't get judgemental Marshmallow! You'd do the same thing!"

I craned me neck upwards to see Daphne and rolled my eyes, "I doubt that. Just so you know, it was his fault."

Daphne started giggling, "You two are so adorable!"

I rested my head back down on the tarp. My family was so crazy.

**A/N: I have to say I really like that one. I know it was short and everything but, I had a good time writing it. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! My Mom decided that I had to go shopping for new clothes (Is it just me or do you guys hate shopping too?), so I spent the entire day at the mall; ugh. So let me know what you guys think! Oh and guess what! There's only 2 more chapters until the birth of the baby! So let me know how you guys think about this chapter! Or, if you want to have more chapters before the birth...if you do, please provide ideas! I'm kinda running out of Sabrina-being-pregnant ideas. That's all I've got, so...bye! Review please!**


	33. Yoga Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**This is an idea given to me by PUCKABRINALOVER awhile ago. So, shout out to her and her brilliant mind that makes brilliant ideas! It took me awhile but, I finally got it. I hope it's good!**

Yoga Class

Sabrina's POV

I walked into my home just as I heard the phone ringing, and before I could even move the voice mail was being recorded. Great, I thought.

"Hello, Mrs. Grimm. My name is Sandra Waite, and I'm the secretary of Parental Yoga. I was calling to ask if you still wanted to attend your yoga classes, as you haven't came to the first 2. Call me back when you can at 902-436-yoga. Thank you, and have a good day."

I was now standing in front of the phone, speechless. Yoga classes? Since when did I have yoga classes?

All of a sudden I was spun around and being decked by someone. My eyes soon focused on spring green, mischievous eyes. "Hello Sabrina, my beautiful wife."

I pushed myself out of Puck's grasp and regarded him suspiciously, "You set me up on yoga classes, didn't you?"

"...Well, um...yes..."

"Why did you tell me?!"

"'Cause you would have said no!"

I face palmed, "Why would you set me up on yoga classes?"

"Because, I did some research and apparently yoga is really good for pregnant women. So I signed you up for yoga classes."

"I don't know what's weirder; the fact that you did research or the fact that you went behind my back for something good..."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Grimm? Of course I would something good for you."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "I appreciate this, but I don't know if I want to do yoga."

"Come on, Sabrina! It's good for you! ...And it's exercise!"

I looked at Puck and tilted my head, thinking. "Okay, I'll go...on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to come with me."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to go alone. And you lied to me."

"I didn't _**lie**_ to you. I just didn't tell you something. Anyway, it's a yoga class only for pregnant women."

"I'm sure the instructor won't mind. Now either you go with me or we don't go at all."

"...Fine."

"I hope you have fun stretching." Puck stuck his tongue out at me and made a face. I laughed, and reached for the phone.

~~~Time Skip~~~

A week later was the next class and I almost had to drag Puck to the car.

"Grimm, it's a class for pregnant ladies!"

"So! We made a deal! Why don't you want to go anyway?"

"Because I don't feel like have my ability to walk without being sore taken away tomorrow!"

"Puck, you'll be fine. Trust me. Now get in the car."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When Puck and I finally reached the yoga class, we walked through the doors and saw...Daphne?

"Daphne? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Marshmallow!"

I elbowed Puck, "Shut up Fairy Boy. Don't be so loud."

"Did I hurt the baby?!" Puck whispered in a panicked voice.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Daphne expectedly. Daphne laughed, "I'm the instructor for the class."

"Really? Well, I guess that means I'm your student. I didn't know you were a yoga instructor."

"Yeah. I didn't tell anyone because...well, you know how Dad gets about my jobs. There's no trouble with magic anywhere so I decided to do this."

I nodded my head, "That's nice. Do you mind if Puck does some yoga? Even if he's not pregnant."

"Please, say no Marshmallow. Please. I'll do whatever you want." I elbowed Puck again.

"I don't mind having Puck too. Actually, this is going to be really funny."

I laughed, "Yes, yes it will."

Soon after, pregnant women and their partners began to pile in. I turned to Puck, "See, your not the only guy here."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me, "Yeah, well if it weren't for you I wouldn't have to be here."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just pick a spot."

After everyone settle down, Daphne turned to the class and said brightly, "Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all back here. For the few new faces, I would like you to meet me! My name is Daphne Grimm and I'm your yoga instructor! Today, we'll start with a warm up. Could everyone please bend over and reach as far as they can? Be sure not to strain yourselves."

Puck looked at Daphne, alarmed. "Marshmallow, is it really a good idea to ask a lady with child to bend over?!"

"Relax, Puck. Sabrina and the rest of these women know their limits and know not to push them. Isn't that right, ladies?"

There was a murmur of agreement before I spoke up. "Just do what Daphne says."

"I don't know about taking orders from Marshmallow."

"Fine. Take orders from me. Or else." I glared at Puck.

Puck swallowed, "Yes ma'am."

~~~Time Skip~~~

The class had just ended and I actually feel a lot better. I feel as if my body has been renewed; it was great. I looked over at Puck who was still sprawled on the ground moaning in pain. Yoga didn't exactly agree with him... He ended up either on the ground or stuck in a position. It was pretty funny, even the other students laughed out loud right along with Daphne and I.

I walked over to him, "It looks like age is catching up on you."

Puck laid there on the ground and looked around to make no one but Daphne was there before saying, "Please. I'm over 4000 years old. Age will never catch up to me."

"Well, unless I decide to grow old."

Puck glared at me, "Don't you ever decide to grow old."

I laughed, "I don't know. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Daphne walked up to us, "That was a great class, guys! Don't you just feel energized!"

"Speak for yourself Marshmallow. My entire body hurts! I don't know if I can ever move again."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen. I really enjoyed the class."

"Great! Then I guess I'll see you two next week!"

"I'm not a drama queen, Grimm. You could've at least said drama king. I'm not that either."

"I don't know Stinkpot. Doesn't Trickster Queen sound better? Or would it be Queen of Tricksters?"

Puck scowled, "Actually that would be your title. You are my queen after all."

"I didn't even change my last name, and you think that I would become the Trickster Queen? I'm still the Queen of Sneaks."

"Fine, Trickster Queen"

"Queen of Sneaks."

"Trickster Queen."

"Queen of Sneaks."

"Trickster Queen."

"Queen of Sneaks!"

"Trickster Queen!"

"Queen of Sneaks!"

Puck's and my argument was cut short Daphne giggling, "You two are so cute!"

I face palmed, while Puck groaned; which sent Daphne into more giggles.

**A/N: I'm a horrible person. I know, I know. I've ditched you guys for a whole week! It's horrendous! I'm so sorry for that, I've just been tied up at work. I do berry picking. Don't judge me! I'm only 13 and I can't exactly find a job elsewhere at my age. But, I have to wake up at 6:00 am and I get home at 2:00 pm. Then, I have my chores and other stuff and before I know it I'm going to bed. But, don't worry! There's no more berries to be picked and I can update daily once again! So, please _REVIEW_ I love those! Thank you all for the support I've gotten from this story! 200 reviews! That's amazing! So thank you all once again!**


	34. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I mean seriously, if I did I would make my works in a book and make profit out of it.  
**

**This is an idea given to me by PUCKABIRNA LOVER. I really, really like this idea and I hope I wrote it well! **

The Plan

Sabrina's POV

"Puck!"

"Yeah?" His voice drifted down the stairs to me on the couch.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"We need to talk." As soon as those words left my mouth there was a flash of pink and green. Puck was standing in front of me, his hair and clothes rumpled from his quick flight. He regarded me suspiciously as he straightened out his hair and clothes.

"Should I worried?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, you shouldn't be worried. You'll be absolutely fine. Just sit down, we need to talk."

Puck sat down on the couch and said, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll do whatever you want t make up for it. Please don't yell at me..." Puck paled, "Please don't get a divorce!" Now, Puck had fallen of the couch and was on his knees begging, "Please Sabrina! I love you! You can't leave me! What about the baby?! What did I-"

"Puck, relax. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not leaving you. I love you too. Now, calm down and sit on the couch again."

Puck looked at me dumbfounded, "Oh, okay." He was bright red now, and I did the natural reaction; I laughed. "This isn't funny."

"Yes, yes it is."

Puck rolled his eyes and pecked quickly. "Okay, what did you want to talk about."

I gathered my composure and handed Puck some papers, "We need to talk about a plan."

"A plan about what?"

"A plan for when I go into labour; so that you know what to do."

Puck looked up at me from the papers, "That's actually a really good idea."

"I know. Now, I have a whole presentation on what you have to do." I stood up and set up the projector that resided in our living room. I turned back to Puck and started the slideshow. "Though Dr. Knowall said that the C-section was scheduled to happen next week, I may give birth before that. In that case, I will have to have an emergency C-section, and you will have to rush my to the hospital and call everyone to meet you there."

Puck looked at me and gulped, "What if I panic?"

I sighed, "You have to stay calm. If you don't then...well I don't know. I probably will end up slapping you so that you can focus...Or I might call Daphne or Mom."

Puck nodded, somewhat relieved. "Okay. I'll try my very best not to panic."

"Well, I sure as hell would hope so."

"No need to get sassy, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, "Moving on. When I go into labour, I will be in extreme pain. There's nothing you can do about it but, get over it. I will. I probably will be screaming at you for absolutely nothing, but you will have to see past all of that and make it your #1 mission to get me to the hospital as fast as you can. Fly me there, but try to keep out of sight. Once you get to the hospital, ask for Dr. Knowall and tell him what's happening. Then, I suggest you stay out in the hallway as they do the surgery. Once I'm in the OR, you have to call everyone to meet you at the hospital. 1 hour later, I will be out with our baby. Any questions?"

Puck stared at me, "I-I don't know if I should stay in the hallway. I want to be there with you."

"Puck, I don't think you're prepared to see the blood and the, well the inside of me."

Puck frowned, "But-"

"You know what? Just do what ever the doctor tells you to do. Okay?"

Puck nodded, "Okay."

"Good. Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now repeat it, in your own words, 10 times. Then you can take the test."

"What?! Sabrina! You have to be joking, right? It's simple, take you to the ER, call everyone while you're being operated on, and wait a hour for you and the baby."

"I'm not kidding. I can't take any chances Puck! You forgot to mention you have to do all of that as fast as you can. Start over."

Puck face palmed, "Is this really necessary?"

I frowned, "Of course it is! Now do it!"

"You're treating it like a plan we would have used in the Everafter War."

"Good. Now are you going to do it or do I have to make you." I glared at Puck.

He sighed and said, "Fine...The first step is to..."

**A/N: ...I didn't exactly like this chapter a whole lot. Sorry if it was a disappointment...:/ Tell me what you guys think about it in the reviews. Okay, so big announcement! This will be my last chapter before the birth! So get ready, because the baby arrives tomorrow! I think I will have the birth split into 3 parts; which will be given to you all a day at a time. Most of it will be in Puck's POV, I think. Any suggestions? Please comment below and let me know! That rhymed...cool. Don't forget! Reviews, reviews reviews PLEASE! I'm kinda hyper right now and I don't know why! :P Yay! :D**


	35. The Birth Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Now please excuse me, so I can die in a hole.**

**This is an idea given to me by a guest reader a loooooooooonnnnnngggg time ago, but I'm finally got around to using it! Oh, and there's another idea in here given to me by LaReynitaOfDreams!**

The Birth Part I

Sabrina's POV

Today, the family decided to have a picnic in celebration of the fact that there's only 5 more days before the baby comes. Right now, Puck and I were driving to the picnic sight. I looked over at Puck, who was staring intently on the road, completely focused, and I laughed at his concentration.

Puck looked at me weirdly, "Uh, are you okay Grimm?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just look funny when you're focused."

Puck smiled and shook his head, "I knew you shouldn't have put so much sugar in your coffee this morning. You all hyper and stuff."

I smacked Puck's arm, "I'm not hyper! And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"You see, I can't really do that Grimm. It might have to do with the fact that you're supposed to be focused on the road when you drive."

"Oh." I giggled.

Puck rolled his eyes, "How could I have ever thought you were hyper?"

"Okay, maybe just a little."

"If you say so Grimm."

"I can't believe you didn't let me do anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't let me carry food to the car! You didn't let me drive! You didn't let me open the door of the car! You didn't let me- I think that's it..."

Puck sighed, "You are PREGNANT! I'm supposed to take care of you. So let it go!"

There was a pause in between us and we looked at each other. Puck looked at me mischievously, and I shook my head. "Don't you dare, Puck! I've listened to that wretched song too many-"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN MY BACK AND SLAM THE DOOR! HERE I STAND AND HERE I STAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"

While Puck continued to sing, I covered my ears and yelled, "No! Stop, stop, stop! You do that everyday! I actually like that song before you RUINED it!"

2 minutes later, Puck finally finished singing. "Don't I have a wonderful voice?"

I glared at Puck, "Yes. You're voice can only be matched by a gorilla with a sore throat, singing as loud as it can."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me, "No need to get snippy. Oh, and was I too loud?" He was looking at me now, eyes full of concern.

I smiled, "No, you weren't. Your voice is still horrendous, though."

Puck rolled his eyes, and I laughed. Soon, he was laughing too. All the while, other drivers looked at us strangely; which just sent us to a inescapable vortex of giggles.

~~~Time Skip~~~

15 minutes later, Puck and I reached the remote beach where we planned to have the picnic. Almost everyone was here, we were just waiting on Daphne, Pinocchio, Red, and Blue. However, no sooner had Puck and I greeted everyone that was here they arrived.

The entire day was fun. We went swimming, though I do remember Dad and Mr. Canis scowling at Pinocchio and Blue for ogling at Daphne and Red in their bathing suits. Puck and Daphne inhaled almost all the food, and Titania and Mustardseed had even told me quite a few baby stories about Puck; which got him to blush every 2 seconds and say "Okay guys, I think that's enough." Daphne and Uncle Jake even put on a magic show for us.

It was around 4:00 pm when things got difficult. We were all sitting on a picnic blanket, just talking and laughing and enjoying each others company when I felt my water break.

"Oh my God."

Puck's head snapped towards me, "Are you okay, Sabrina?"

I frowned, "Um...I need to talk to Mom."

I grabbed Mom's arm and pulled over to another part of the beach. "Are you okay, 'Brina?"

I nodded, "I think so...Is it normal to feel cramps? ...Like period cramps?"

Mom's eyes widened, "Um, yeah. It'll be okay. Maybe it's just a false alarm..."

"Um...I think I felt something get discharged out..."

"Oh! Um...just relax honey. Maybe, it's still a false alarm. Do you feel contractions?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, let's just wait a few minutes. If they get stronger, then...it's time."

2 minutes later, I practically screamed. Everyone came rushing over to our side of the beach. My eyes closed and I leaned against Mom, I focused on numbing the pain.

I heard Puck's voice, "What happened?!"

Then Mom came in, "Puck, fly her to the hospital. We'll meet you there. The baby is coming now. Make sure she stays calm!"

I felt Puck grab me and lift me into the air, bridal style. The next thing, I heard was the wind whistling in my ear. I finally opened my eyes and let out a moan. Puck looked down at me, I could see panic in his eyes. "Everything will be all right, Puck."

Puck laughed with no mirth, "I'm supposed be keeping you calm!"

The pain came again, and I started screaming again. Puck flew even faster.

5 minutes later we reached the hospital and Puck was cursing the fact that the beach was so far away. I was still screaming. I heard Puck's voice through all the pain, "It's going to be all right, Sabrina. I promise. You'll come out beautiful, healthy, and there'll be no pain, and you'll be with a beautiful and healthy baby. Just relax." I lost hold on Puck's voice, but I heard him yelling for someone...Dr. Knowall.

Soon, I was set on a stretcher and was being carried somewhere. I couldn't think, my mind was muddled and disorientated from the pain. Just before I entered another room, I opened my eyes and saw Puck with the rest of my family. All of them smiling at my comfortingly, through their own tears of happiness and concern.

**A/N: I liked that. It was dramatic, but it was still funny. So, this is part I! I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! You guys wouldn't believe the amount of research I had to do. I personally didn't know what happens during birth, I'm only 13, and I didn't want ask my mother because, well that's just awkward. So I had to research, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I think that worked out. So, please REVIEW! I love those! Once again, thank you all for the support and reviews! I've 209 reviews! That's insane! :D Part II will be out by tomorrow!**


	36. The Birth Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

_******~~~PLEASE READ!~~~**_

******I have a question for you all; should I start a new story with the baby adventures, or should I just continue the one shots on this story? Please let me know! **

The Birth Part II

Puck's POV

Sabrina was in the OR right now, and the C-section was happening. The rest of the family and I sat in the waiting room. I was getting frustrated already and it has only been 5 minutes, I didn't know how I was to wait an hour. All I could think about was the dream I had. My eyes started to tear up. Marshmallow, who was sitting beside me, noticed.

"Puck, Sabrina is going to be all right don't worry." She whispered.

I took a long laboured breath, "I don't know, Marshmallow. That's the problem. So many things can go wrong..."

"But they won't. I promise."

I looked at her and nodded as tears spilled from my eyes, "Hey Marshmallow, can I ask you a question?"

She smiled kindly at me, "Anything."

"If-if Sabrina and the b-baby d-died...would you and the rest of the family blame?"

Daphne looked at me confused, "Of course not! Just because you gave her the child, doesn't mean you killed her. But, you won't have to worry about that because in 50 minutes Sabrina is going to walk out of there completely healthy."

I nodded and Daphne hugged me, "Thank you...Daphne."

She pulled away and looked at me, "You called me Daphne. I like Marshmallow better."

I smiled, "Good, because I won't be calling you Daphne ever again."

Daphne smiled too, and we turned our attention back to the family. All of them looked at me comfortingly, knowing how hard it was for me to just sit here.

Jake was the first to break the ice, "So, did she scream at you? Man, you should have been there was 'Roni was in labour with 'Brina. It was hilarious! She was screaming at Hank telling his it was his fault and when it was over she was going to pound him six feet into the ground! Then Hank was all deathly pale and actually passed out. I had to slap him awake!"

I looked over to Henry who blushed. Veronica turned to Jake and smacked his arm. "You're lucky your not a woman. That pain was horrendous! You'd do the same in my shoes!"

I smiled, and realized that Sabrina wasn't screaming. Sabrina would make it out of there. I knew it in my heart. I spoke up, "Well Sabrina didn't yell at me yet, but I have a feeling she might." Everyone laughed.

Jake looked at me seriously and said, "If I were you, I would go hide...forever."

I cracked a grin, "But then I would never get to teach the baby how to fly!"

Mustardseed looked at me and smirked, "I don't think you can teach that child how to fly. Remember your first time."

I scowled, "Remember _your _first time! You were no better than me, and now who's the best?"

Mustardseed huffed, "Please, brother. I don't take part on petty, little competitions."

I rolled my eyes, "We've already competed about a million times and I've won all of them."

Before Mustardseed could retort, my mother cooed; "That baby will be so adorable!"

Veronica, Marshmallow, and Red practically squealed. Red spoke first, "Oh! Children are so cute! I remember when I took care of Basil!" She pinched Basil's cheeks, while he turned bright red.

Mom opened her mouth, but before she could speak I said, "I think that's enough baby stories for one day!"

Veronica spoke up, "When Sabrina was a baby, she was such a Daddy's girl. She used to force him into tea parties, but then she turned 5 and Henry decided to introduce her to baseball. And then my little girl, turned into my little boy."

Before anyone of us could continue, one of Faerie's healers approached us. "Excuse me, your Majesties- "

I jumped up onto my feet. An hour didn't pass yet! Was she already dead?! My heart was in overdrive, but I composed myself long enough to talk to the healer. "Is everything okay?" My voice cracked as I asked him.

The healer smiled kindly at me, "Yes, My King. Everything went according to plan. The Queen is resting now. We had just completely the C-section, and with our magic she is now completely healed. Unfortunately you all must wait for approximately 45 minutes; so that the rest of the healers and myself can make sure the cocoon is ready to be opened."

I breathed heavily in relief and beamed at the healer, "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."

The healer smiled back at me, "It is an honour to serve the royal family in this special event. The Queen's room is just down the hall, at the first right."

I beamed again, before hugging the healer and racing to Sabrina's room. Her doorway was guarded with faeries, but I pushed past them and flung open the door.

Inside, Sabrina was sleeping. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her thin hospital gown clung to her body. I pulled a chair close to her bedside, before I stroked and kissed her warm cheek. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. I placed my ear near her heart to hear it beat. She was alive.

I stared at her for the next minute or so unaware of anything before, Jake walked in with the rest of the family. He broke my silent watching by saying, "I think you almost gave that faerie a heart attack! He stood there for a whole minute going, 'The K-king, the k-king hu-hugged me!'"

I looked over at him and scowled, "Don't be so loud. She's sleeping."

"Not any more."

My head snapped back to Sabrina, and she stretched before she turned to me. "Where's the baby?"

I smiled softly, "The healers are making sure it's the right time to cut open the cocoon."

She nodded, "Told you everything would be okay."

"Yeah, you did." I leaned forward and kissed her softly, before Basil cut in.

"Hey, guys! 14 year old in the room!"

I pulled away and glared at him, "Really? I can't kiss my wife! And you're technically 18." Basil stuck his tongue out at me. I turned back to Sabrina and see laughed. "You should get some more sleep."

She shook her head, "No. I'm not really that tired. Man, I thought I would hurt more after being cut open...Or at least be tired. But, their magic must have really worked."

Veronica squealed, "Great! Then you can tell me all about it!"

Sabrina laughed, "There's not much to say. The pain was intense, they cut open my stomach, pulled out a slimy, purple thing covered in my blood, cut the umbilical cord attached to it, sewed me back up, did this magic thing that put me to sleep and took away all the pain..." Sabrina felt her stomach and raised her eyebrows in shock, "...and apparently all the stitches and scars."

I pulled Sabrina in a hug, "But you're okay now. Just like I promise." Sabrina pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eye, before slapping me. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For earlier! I didn't get a chance to scream at you then! Do you know how much pain I was in?! This is all your fault! As soon as I'm allowed out of this bed, you'll wish you were never even born!"

I heard Jake laughing in the background, "I told you this would happen!"

I turned around and scowled at him before turning back to Sabrina, "I'm so so sorry, I didn't know-I'm sorry-I-"

"Puck, it's okay. I just really needed to get that out of my system."

"But that's completely unfair!"

"I know. But you forgive me, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah..."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"When are the coming back with the baby?"

"In about 30 minutes."

"You know what this means, right?"

"We'll see who wins the bet."

"It's so going to be me."

"Dream on, Grimm."

~~~Time Skip~~~

The rest of the family and I spent the last 30 minutes just talking; and it was great. It was actually just like earlier today, except we were in a hospital instead of a beach. Finally after all the waiting, a healer walked in.

"Excuse me, your Majesties. But, the cocoon is ready to be cut open. We thought that it would be nice for the King and Queen to open their child's cocoon. Would you like to, my Highnesses?"

Sabrina beamed, "Yes! We would. Where do we have to go?"

"No where, my Queen. Pagan, will you bring in the cocoon?" Another healer entered, rolling a small stretcher with extra cushions on it. In the stretcher was a small, dark purple cocoon, veined with blue and lavender.

Sabrina stood up, and since none of the healers stopped her I didn't either. She took a scalpel from one of the healers and motioned for me to join her. I stood behind her and wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

She looked up at me, "Ready to finally see you child?"

I grinned, "Of course."

We both gripped the scalpel and cut through the cocoon. And inside was...

_**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**_

**A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh, CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love that? Don't kill me yet, because the final part is coming out tomorrow! I kinda liked this chapter, but I know it wasn't my best. Let me know what you guys think! I LOVE REVIEWS! Really, they are all great! I've gotten 217! That's unbelievable! Thank you all for the support! I'll see you guys tomorrow! **


	37. The Birth Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Okay, let me just say how happy I am that I finally finished this! I can't believe I've gotten this far! It's awesome! And the fact that I have 226 reviews...and none of them are flames! That is just blowing my mind! Thank you all for the support and love that I've gotten for this story! Really I owe all of this to you guys that read my story and leave those WONDERFUL reviews! Scratch that; to everyone that read my story, whether you left a review or not, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Birth Part III

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I gripped the scalpel, and cut through the cocoon. Inside was...two bodies covered in goo and blood. _**TWO?!**_ I had twins?! They babies had their wings covering them; one had baby blue wings and the other had lavender wings. I looked up at Puck and saw his complete shock and joy.

He was the first to break the silence, "Well, that was unexpected," he whispered. We looked at the rest of the family; and they all were speechless. Puck turned to the healers, "What do we do now?"

One of the healers, Pagan, stepped forward. "I believe, you should pick up the children."

I reached forward and gently picked up the baby with blue wings, and Puck mirrored my movements with the other infant. After we picked them up, not even a second passed before their wings unfolded and the babies stared crying.

Both healers rushed forward and took the children from us. Pagan explained, "We have to go clean the children now, and calm them, and test them to see if everything is well. If you would excuse us, your Majesties."

Puck nodded, "Yes. Please, go do what you must." And no sooner did he say it, the healers left.

Puck and I turned to the rest of the family. The rest of the family stared at us. Uncle Jake was the first to break the silence, "Twins...that's a lot of work."

Daphne, Red, Mom, and Titania squealed. Daphne spoke up first, "Oh! What if they're identical! They'll be so cute! Did you guys see the gender?"

I shook my head, "They're wings covered everything." And just then, a healer popped in the doorway.

"Excuse me your Highnesses. We would like to inform you that you have a little boy on blue wings and a little girl in lavender ones." A second later the healer disappeared.

Puck looked at me triumphantly, "Ha! I was right! There's a girl!"

I shoved him a little, "Don't gloat so much, Stinkpot. There's a boy there too!"

We all burst into conversation, and it was all about the babies. Then a thought crossed my mind, "Wait! How are we going to buy everything for my baby girl?! Everything we bought...it was for a boy!"

Puck looked at me a little apologetically, "I bought everything we needed for a girl just in case, everything is at the castle."

I grinned and hugged Puck, "Great!"

"I want to paint the my side of the walls lavender, instead of baby green. It'll match their wings that way."

I nodded, "Good idea."

We all continued to talk and laugh about the babies. Puck eventually forced me back into the hospital bed, while the rest of the family gathered around me; sitting in chairs. Soon later Pagan the healer entered our room once again; this time carrying two bundles.

Pagan grinned at Puck and I and said, "My King and Queen. It is an honour to finally present you with two very happy and healthy infants." He handed me our baby boy, and Puck our baby girl.

I looked down the baby, who had sparkling blue eyes, not unlike mine, and a little tuft of soft, unruly, blonde hair. He was smiling a toothless grin and waved his hand at me. I smiled and whispered, "Hi."

I looked over at Puck who was staring at our little girl. She waved her hand at him too, and he caught it and kissed it. He looked up at me, and I could see tears of joy in his eyes. "They're so beautiful," he whispered.

I beamed, "I know." I handed over our boy, while he handed me our girl. I looked down at her, she was so adorable. Her eyes were as green and mischievous as her father's, while her hair was just like her brother's. I sighed, this had to be one of the most happiest moments in my life.

I heard footsteps. Everyone turned they're attention to the doorway. Pagan had returned, he asked, "Do you have names ready, my Majesties?"

I nodded, "Yes. The boy's name is Ryan Ash Goodfellow."

"And the girl's name is Ember Olivia Goodfellow," Puck said.

Pagan nodded and said, "They're beautiful names, my Highnesses. Fit for beautiful children. I shall ready the birth certificates."

Mom turned back to me and asked, "May I hold her?"

"Of course." I handed Ember over to Mom and said, "This is one of grandmothers."

Mom looked down at Ember and tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "She's so cute."

Puck and I silently passed our children around, introducing them to everyone. Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis had a tear run down their cheeks as they looked at each child.

Daphne, however, ended up nearly sobbing and squealing as she looked at each child. She even ended up placing her palm in her teeth and biting down on it after she passed on each infant.

When Dad looked at our children, he sat there for a minute silently crying as he gazed at them. He eventually looked up and said, "They look just like you did."

Soon, Puck and I had our little babies again. Puck holding Ember and me holding Ryan. Puck looked at me and said, "I think my heart just might explode."

I laughed quietly, "Me too."

I looked around to see my entire family crowded around me, Puck, and the babies; and I realized something. Just seeing my family together, happy and healthy, is all I need to be happy myself-I looked down two my twins, and sighed in happiness once again-and now there was two new members to my crazy and great family.

**A/N: So here it is! Part III! How was it? Comment below and let me know! I know a lot of you wanted twins, I personally wanted them to have twins from the beginning to, so here they are! I had a lot of trouble expanding this chapter, since the only purpose of it was to inform you all that there are twins and that there's one of each gender. But, I did it! I really, really like the last part of the chapter; where Puck and Sabrina actually meet their children. What about you guys? So, don't forget! REVIEW, please! :D See you lot tomorrow! :D **


	38. Does Sleep Even Exist Any More?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

Does Sleep Even Exist Any More?

Sabrina's POV

It was Puck's and my first night with our babies at home. Puck and I actually had to stay at the hospital for a few days; since the healers had to do some tests on our children and me to make sure everything was okay. I was a little nervous to leave the babies on their own, even if it were just for sleep; but I eventually set them down for sleep.

Puck, however, was going completely mental on leaving the children on their own. "Sabrina! We can't leave them by themselves! Their newborns! What if they hurt themselves?! WHAT IF SOMEONE BREAKS IN TO HURT THEM?!"

"Shut up, Fairy Boy. You'll wake them up! They won't hurt themselves, since their pyjamas cover their hands. With their hands covered they can't scratch or hit themselves. You've put enough protection on the house as it is. I mean, seriously? Look outside. Can you see our street? No, you can't. You know why? Because they're covered with pixies, faeries, trolls, and whatever creatures you have. You've set up 3 layers of forcefields, all of which are extremely had to break through. So go to sleep."

Puck scowled at me, "You go to sleep. You need it. I'm going to stay up and guard their room."

I sighed in exasperation, "Puck, you have work tomorrow. You can't stay up. Come on, please. I just want to go to sleep with you next to me."

"No."

"Even the most protective of parents don't do this!"

"Yeah? Well, most parents don't have enemies to protect their children from!"

I looked at Puck and saw that his eyes were burning green fire. His jaw pulsing. I pulled him close and hugged him, "There's nothing that will hurt them now. There's no more enemies. Nobody wants to hunt us down."

Puck pulled away from and whispered, "You don't know that. I can't let anything hurt you, any of you. You're all too precious."

I looked at Puck and said, "Didn't your guards say that they'll alert you at the slightest possibility of trouble? If anything happens, we'll both be up to protect them. And I mean _**IF**_! Now, come to bed. Please?

Puck looked at me for a long moment before sighing, "Fine." He finally relented and let me drag him to our room.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was awakened by the a baby's persistent cry. I sat up quickly and momentarily confused. Then it hit me, the babies are crying. I sighed and looked over to my luminous alarm clock; it read 1:26 am. Great, I only got about 2 hours of sleep. I got out of bed to comfort my babies and feed them.

Just as I put on my slippers, Puck was jolted out of his sleep. Brilliant, just fan-freaking-tastic. I had to calm him down too. He looked at me and demanded, "Where are you going? Why are my children crying?!" Puck started panicking.

"Relax, Puck. It's normal for infants to wake up in the middle of the night crying for food or just because they want to. Do you want to come with me to calm them down?"

Puck nodded and got out of our bed. We both made our way to the our children's room. Inside, Ember and Ryan were practically sobbing. My heart cracked a bit to see them like this; even though I knew newborns often cried unnecessarily.

I walked up to Ryan's cradle and picked him up. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. Mommy's here." I cradled Ryan in one arm and made my way to pick up Ember. "Hey, Ember. You don't have to cry now. Shhh. Mommy's right here, baby." I sat in the rocking chair that resided in the corner of the room. I planned on nursing my babies, but then realized I was to tired to do this. So instead I looked over at Puck, "Puck, can you go get their bottles; please? You remember how to prepare the milk for them, right?"

He nodded and left immediately. Minutes later he returned with two bottles. I smiled gently, "Thank you. Do you think you can feed one of them? I don't think I can feed both of them with the bottles."

Puck nodded eagerly and gently took Ryan away from me. He placed the rubber tip of the bottle in Ryan's mouth and gently rocked our baby boy. Puck looked up at me, "Am I doing this right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Just keep feeding him till he falls asleep."

Minutes later, both of our children fell asleep once again. I kissed both of their foreheads and whispered, "Good night, my darlings."

Puck stood there for a moment and rocked their cradles. He smiled gently down at them. Quietly, he said, "I love you. Go to sleep and try not to wake up."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was awakened, yet again, by a baby's cry. I rubbed my face in exasperation. Again?! This was the 5th time in one night. I looked over at Puck and nudged him. He turned over to me, already awake. "I'll go get the bottles. What time is it?"

I glanced over at the alarm clock and sighed, "It's 7:34."

Puck nodded, his eyes heavy with the lack of sleep. "Let's go then," he said.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After another 30 minutes of calming the babies down, Puck and I returned to our beds; again. Puck looked at me and groaned, "I barely slept all night and I'm supposed to be at work in less than half an hour!"

I laughed, "Good luck."

He scowled at me and groaned once again, "Does sleep even exist any more?"

I laughed again, "No, not really."

Puck smiled and looked at me, "Well, if it means having them, it's worth it," he whispered.

I smiled, "Yep."

**A/N: So, here it is! My first actual chapter with the Ryan and Ember! Yay! I kinda liked, but to be honest; the ending was a bit off. I wasn't sure how to do it. Let me know what you guys think! Oh, and I would like to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For the last chapter, there was a complete _flood _of reviews! It was so great! All of them were positive and just brilliant! It gave me this really warm and fuzzy feeling that you can only get from true happiness. So, thank you once again! See you tomorrow! :D**


	39. Diapers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, because unfortunately I'm not as awesome as Michael Buckley.**

Diapers

Sabrina's POV

I was lying on the couch drinking some coffee as I observed the scene in front of me. Puck was playing with our babies trying to get them to laugh; even though I keep telling him that babies don't laugh until they're at least 3 months old. Puck was very persistent and told me that he didn't care.

Puck spent the last hour trying everything to get them to laugh; all while our little babies lied there in their cradle and smiled serenely at him. Puck turned to me and frowned, "Tough crowd," he said.

I laughed, "They're just a month old. Give them time to actually develop the ability to laugh."

"But I'm so close! Look, they're smiling!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course they're smiling! When babies see a familiar face they smile. They recognize you as their father."

Puck frowned again, "I bloody well hope so."

I laughed again and pulled Puck into a hug, "Give them another month and they will be laughing all day and night. I hate to admit it, but you can be pretty funny sometimes Stinkpot."

Puck beamed, "Good."

We turned our attention to our children once more and realized there was a smell...from both of them. I looked at Puck and said, "Your turn."

"Come on, Grimm! This isn't fair!"

I rolled my eyes, "I do this and so much more from 8:00 to 6:00; while you are at your kingdom doing nothing! We had a deal you change their diapers while you're home from work."

Puck looked at me and frowned, "Where's my hazmat suit?"

"You don't need a hazmat suit!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Well, you're not nice today."

"You just don't wanna do it because, you don't know how."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me before turning to our children. "Alright, who's going first? No volunteers. How about...Ryan? Let's go buddy." Puck placed Ryan on the cushioned ledge we placed for changing diapers. Puck quickly changed Ryan's diaper and, thankfully, avoided getting urinated on. Puck turned to me, "Ta da! I did it!"

"Did you put baby powder on them?"

Puck frowned, "Jeez Grimm, don't be so harsh. You're ruining my ego."

I smirked, "Mission accomplished, then"

Puck sighed and set Ryan down once more to fix his mistake. A minute later he turned to me again, "Ta da! I did it!"

"You still have one more baby to do."

"Fine then," He set Ryan down in his crib and picked Ember up. 3 minutes later Puck turned to me, holding Ember in front of him. "Ta da! I did it! I put baby powder on and, unless you've been keeping a triplet hidden from me, I've done both children." He set Ember down in her crib and turned to me triumphantly. "I do know how to do it! So, ha!"

A smell rose from our children once more, "Great! That means you won't mind doing it again."

"But-but-but that's not fair!"

"What? You think I haven't been doing the same thing all day? Think again."

Puck frowned at me and then at the babies, "You two aren't fair...you're mother isn't much different either."

Ryan and Ember looked up at Puck and giggled a bit. I froze and Puck did too, I turned to him. "Did you hear that?"

Puck nodded, his eyes shining in joy and pride. "Told you they would laugh!"

"Well, they are faeries. They would develop faster."

Puck nodded, his eyes still shining. He hugged me and spun me around. "It's the most beautiful sound." He turned to the babies, and sighed in complete joy...and then he smelled they're smell once more. "You guys just had to ruin that moment; didn't you?"

The babies laughed again, and Puck just nodded and laughed himself. "Alright, let's do this again."

**A/N: I kinda liked that...wasn't too bad. Tell me what you guys think, please! Oh, and as a heads up. On my 250th review I'll be posting 3 chapters the next day as a thank you for all your support. Right now, I've got 245 reviews, so I think those 3 chapters will be coming out tomorrow! So, don't forget to review! See you all tomorrow! :D**


	40. Teletubbies and Tickle Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm...*sobs***

**I believe apologies are in order. **

**Apology #1: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I couldn't update yesterday since my power was out. It was there in the morning and I was typing away...but then it went out and I lost my file. **

**Apology #2: I had forgotten to mention that my last chapter was an idea given to me by PUCKABRINALOVER. Now, I feel like I've ripped you off...I am so sorry. :/ So, here's my apology...please don't sue me. Please.**

**Oh! And before I forget and rip you off again. This chapter is another idea given to me by none other than PUCKABRINALOVER. I hope you like it! And that it goes well with my apology.**

Teletubbies and Tickle Monsters

Sabrina's POV

Right now, Ryan and Ember were seated in front of the TV watching Teletubbies. I don't know why but, the two of them are absolutely fascinated by it. I was in the kitchen just finishing drying the dishes from our lunch today when Puck came through the door. I wiped my hands on the towel and turned to him.

"You're early."

"Really? That's how you greet your husband from work?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you early?"

Puck rolled his eyes in return, "Hello my beautiful wife. Oh, I'm great thank you. Today was a good day at the kingdom-"

"Just tell me why you're early now, or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day...or this week."

The effect was instantaneous, "There wasn't anything left to do, so Mustardseed sent me home."

I nodded, "I thought you got kicked out again."

"You have no faith in me, do you?"

I laughed and pulled Puck close, "I faith in you...just not you and your job."

Puck rolled his eyes, and decked me while his lips met mine. "Where are the kids?" He asked as he set me upright.

"They're in the living room; watching TV."

Puck crinkled his nose, "Is it that stupid Teletubbies show?"

I laughed, "Yes. That show isn't stupid."

Puck looked at me like I was mental, "Of course it's stupid! There's 4 characters that are dressed up in these weird alien costumes things, they don't speak. They make these weird, f-upped noises and point at everything. Not to mention that the sun has a face or a baby. What the hell is a baby doing on the sun? And-"

"Okay, I get. You absolutely hate the show. But it keeps them occupied while I have to do other stuff."

"Well, I'll keep them occupied now."

I smiled and patted Puck's cheek, "Good luck. While you do that, I think I'm just going to relax. I've put away all the dishes."

"Are you going to help me?"

"...Maybe. Depends on what you want to do."

"You're so lazy."

I looked at Puck, eyebrows raised. Puck paled. "Excuse me?" I said in a deathly whisper.

"I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's joke."

"I would hope so. Now, go ahead. I want to see this."

Puck rolled his eyes and headed for the living room, while I followed. Puck turned off the TV. Both Ryan and Ember turned around and looked at him scandalized. I laughed. "Okay, guys. We are going to do something now that Daddy's home. 'Cause he's fun and Mommy's not."

I frowned at Puck and shoved him a little, "Watch it."

Puck smirked, and I sighed in mock exasperation. Puck moved closer to our children and sat down with them, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Both of them looked at Puck blankly, until Ember gurgled.

Puck nodded as if he understood her, "Good choice, Ember. I'll take you flying."

"Hold up. No. They're just 4 months old. They won't be flying until they're at least 5."

"Don't worry, Grimm. I'll be holding them as I fly."

"No. You can't hold both of them at the same time well enough. And they're forever squirming. You can't do it."

Puck frowned and then sighed, "You're right. How 'bout we crawl? Come on, you guys. It'll be fun!" Puck started crawling around the living room, and after a couple of minutes Ryan followed him, followed by Ember.

I looked at Puck, "That's it?"

Puck stopped, and picked up Ryan, who was behind him, and started blowing raspberries into Ryan's stomach. Soon Ryan was shrieking with laughter, while Ember giggled on the ground near Ryan. I smiled warmly at them. So, I sat down on the floor and scooped up Ember and started blowing raspberries on her stomach too.

Soon, our twins were red in the face and we set them down. They crawled to one another, still giggling slightly. When they reached each other, they kinda held on one another; still laughing. I beamed at them, because I could see how close they already were.

Puck turned to me, "What next?"

"The Tickle Monsters?"

Puck grinned mischievously, "Yes."

We turned to our kids, who sensed our intentions and started crawling away. At only 4 months they were pretty fast, but they were faeries after all. Puck and I chased them, crawling ourselves, and soon we caught up to them. I scooped up Ryan this time, while Puck managed to grabbed Ember. The minute Puck and I had our children, we became the Tickle Monsters.

~~~Time Skip~~~

3 hours later, Puck and I managed to exhaust both the twins and ourselves. So, yawning, we both carried them off to their cribs. The twins were already sleeping as we tucked them into bed for their afternoon nap. Puck sat down in the rocking chair in their room and I sat down in his lap.

I nuzzled myself against his chest, as he stroked my hair. "This was fun," I murmured, careful to keep quite with our sleeping children.

Puck laughed quietly and yawed, "Yeah, it was."

I sighed and nestled myself further into Puck, "I'm going to sleep now."

Puck nodded drowsily, "Good-yawn-idea. I'm going to do it-yawn-too."

And with that we all were asleep.

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot, actually. It was playful and cute in my mind. Tell me what you guys think! I regret to tell you this, but I probably won't be updating another 2 chapters today like I should. I can't since, the electricity in my house will be shut down so that an electrician can fix one of our sockets. I'm really, really sorry! I'll do it tomorrow though! And I'll make up for the other chapters that I've missed today. Don't forget to review! I love all of our feedback.**


	41. Author's Note 3

**A/N: Okay, okay I know I'm horrible person. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My friend came by and I haven't seen her in forever so, I didn't really think twice before going off to the beach with her. I meant to update when I got back but...that didn't work out since it 10:00 before I even knew it. And I've been trying to write today but, it seems I have a case of writer's block once again. **

**So, I've come up with a solution. Since school is going to start, for me, in very soon and I'm already busy with the extra chores my mother wants me to do; I will be updating at least 3 times a week. I know it's not a whole lot but, with my writer's bock and the loads of stuff I will have to do; it will have to be enough. **

**I will be updating whenever I can but, if inspiration doesn't hit me you may all expect at least 1 chapter to be posted on Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays. I know today is a Thursday but, I'm just so stuck. I mean I have tons of ideas, many of which come from your wonderful minds, but the flow of words isn't quite reaching me at the moment. I will DEFINITELY have a chapter out on Sunday though, maybe even on Saturday if I'm lucky! **

**I would like to thank all of you for your patience with me in the last few days and for the next couple of days too. Not to mention the brilliant support I have received through all the reviews I've gotten. I would like to apologize once again for the inconvenience I have given to you all, even though none of you deserve; my stupid brain just can't think right now. And I'm so sorry if any of you thought this was a new chapter. It's official I feel like a horrible for doing this. **

**I'm so sorry and I guess I'll see you guys on Sunday, or maybe, hopefully, before then. **


	42. The Magic Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**This is an idea given to me by PUCKABRINALOVER and I absolutely adore it! I hope I wrote it well...or at least good enough with my writer's block.**

The Magic Show

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I were in our car right now, driving with our twins in the back. Puck had insisted on taking our kids out to a magic show to show them some magic. Puck , of course, had demonstrated for them before, but those never ended well. Whenever Puck did his morphing thing, Ryan and Ember ended up sobbing or nearly sitting on Puck.

According to Titania the kids were going to start practicing their magic at 5 months. I haven't seen any signs yet, and I was kinda hoping they weren't going to use their magic until they could talk, but I don't have that much luck.

"Hey, Grimm! We're here." Puck cradled my cheek gently and turned it towards him.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I'm awake."

"Good. Now let's go." Puck kissed me swiftly before turning in his seat towards the our kids. "Okay, guys. Here's the magic show. Hopefully you won't cry and sit on any of the bunnies."

Puck and I carried our kids off to the theatre and took our seats; him cradling Ember and me cradling Ryan. I looked over at Puck who looked a bit smug, "What are you thinking?" I asked.

Puck smirked, "This isn't even real magic. And if I, the most powerful faerie king, can't entertain these two; there's no way that guy can."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Ryan and Ember hadn't stopped giggling since X-Ray Magic came up onto stage. It was really good to see them like this; all giggly and stuff. I looked over at Puck who was frowning and I knew his ego was deeply wounded; so I laughed.

Puck turned to me, "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is."

"This guy isn't even doing real magic."

"And your point is? He's entertaining everyone."

"The point was to demonstrate magic to the kids and try and get them to do some."

"They'll figure it our later. You're just upset you couldn't get them to laugh at your demonstration."

Puck grumbled something incoherent, and I laughed. We both turned back to the stage where X-Ray Magic was finishing the show with the classic 'Pull the Rabbit Out of the Hat' Trick. He was taking a bow, when I realized there were 2 extra bunnies on stage; one with blue eyes and the other with green.

I looked over at Puck, and he looked at me. "Did you notice that our kids were gone," I asked.

Puck bit his lip and looked grim, "No. We're horrible parents."

"Yeah, and guess what? I think they're up there."

Puck looked on stage, "What?! That idiot got them to do they're magic and I couldn't?!"

I whacked Puck in the back of the head, "Pay attention! We have to get them off without having them do any more magic and before they get away."

"Can't we just barge through the crowd and chase them? We'll use forgetful dust later."

"I don't have any and it's just more useful to do what I say."

"I think that's too late."

I looked back on stage where I saw my babies. It was dead silent. Everyone saw. I face palmed. Perfect. Just fan-freaking-tastic.

**A/N: I know, I know that was absolutely horrendous. You can say it. I hated that chapter too. I really did owe you guys something, though. Don't forget to review...even though this chapter was NOT my best. So, I'm scheduled for tomorrow. I hope to see you all again with something better. I would like to thank you all for the support and patience I've gotten from my absence. It really touched my heart. I read all the comments you guys left and literally cried. THANK YOU! :D**


	43. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm...what have I done wrong?!**

Babysitting

Sabrina's POV

"Daphne, I don't know about leaving Ryan and Ember for the whole evening. I mean, Puck and I don't really need a date night. We're fine."

"Come on, Sabrina. You should relax! It's been 5 months since they were born and you haven't left they're side since. That has to be exhausting! It's only for 3 hours. Red and I can watch then for you."

Daphne was trying to get Puck and I out of the house on Friday night, for a supposed 'much needed break from the kids'. I squirmed in my seat. "They're not that bad; they're babies, they're supposed to be like that. What if they get hungry? What are you going to do then? I can't leave my babies alone!"

"I've seen the formula, Sabrina. You don't nurse them all the time."

"...Fine, you're right. But...I don't know. It'll feel weird not being with them."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Stop being such an overbearing mommy. They'll be FINE. You know how good Red is with kids."

I sighed, "Okay, it can't be that bad. But, Puck will never agree. You and I both know that."

Daphne bit her lip. "You're right. We'll have to kidnap him,"

"No! You can't do that. Not like the ball. I'll just talk to him."

"Oh! That reminds me. You guys have another ball coming up! In Faerie the Royal Family has to present the heirs to the kingdom at a ball! Isn't that exciting!"

I face palmed, "No, no it's not. I don't want to think about that now. What am I going to do about Puck? ...Maybe it's just best for me to stay home."

"No. You don't want to have separation problems with your kids, 'Brina. What happens when they first go to day care? You'll be in your office freaking out."

I snorted, "Not really. Have you seen Puck?"

Daphne laughed, "You're right. But seriously, tell him when he gets home. Anyway, I want some quality time with my neice and nephew! They're so cute!"

Right now, Ryan and Ember were crawling around on the floor beneath us; occasionly turning into a rabbit. That was the only animal they really knew, from the magic show. I winced at the thought; that aftershow took a whole lot of forgetful dust. Puck still gets annoyed whenever they morph...but, if you look close you could see the pride in his eyes.

I turned back to Daphne, "You really think you and Red have it under control?"

"Of course! And if I fail, which I won't, Red definately won't! She practically raised Basil; remember?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll talk to Puck then."

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Why did I even agree to this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Fairy Boy. This is supposed to be our night out. Are you really going to complain about hanging out with your wife?"

Puck smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek, "I'm not complaining about that. It's just...I feel weird without them."

I laughed softly, "Me too. But I'm sure Daphne and Red have it all under control."

Puck nodded uneasily, "Okay. But if Marshmallow and Psycho hurt them, I swear I will end them."

"This is Daphne and Red. Since when did they really want to hurt anything."

Puck relaxed more, "That's true..." Puck tensed again, "...what about the Wolf?!"

"No one has seen the Wolf since Red inherited him. She's strong. We'll probably never see him again."

"Okay. You're right. This is our night." Puck relaxed once again.

"So, where are we going?"

Puck grinned wickedly, "Four Ways."

"Really? I didn't think you were actually going to take us somewhere fancy."

"You think I'd dress this way for no reason?!"

I looked at Puck's black jeans, white dress shirt, black tie, and blazer. "No, I thought we were going to have a picnic and then you'd dump me in the ocean or something."

Puck laguhed, "That's actually a really good prank but, I decided I should give you a break."

"Good choice." Puck laughed again.

By the time we got to Four Ways, Ryan and Ember were at the back of our minds. Puck and I were really enjoying the night.

After getting seated and ordering, Puck started another conversation. "Remeber our first date?"

I rolled my eyes, "You mean **my **first date that you crashed."

"You ditched that ugly and unworthy boy for me anyways."

"He wasn't ugly. He was atcually the hottest guy at school."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, before you started."

Puck practically glowed with pride, "That's better."

"I can't believe you crashed my date."

"You expected me to sit back and do nothing?!"

"How did you even know? Wait, let me guess. Your pixies."

Puck grinned, "Yep."

I rolled my eyes but, smiled anyway. "It was pretty awkward when you first started school."

"How?"

"All those girls fawning over you."

"Aww. You were jealous!"

I scowled, "I wasn't jealous. It was just sickening to watch."

"What was sickening to watch was how those ugly beasts looked at you."

"What ugly beasts?"

"Those stupid boys!"

I grinned, "I know you were jealous."

"That's right. Because, no one should ever look at you like that but me."

I smiled and kissed Puck gently, "I've missed this."

Puck grinned and pulled me into another kiss before whispereing against my lips, "Me too."

The rest of the evening was eneventful, but really fun. We were just finishing dessert when, Red called.

"Hello, Sabrina Grimm speaking."

Puck looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Oh, um hi Sabrina. It's Red..."

My eyes widened in panic. I looked at Puck and mouthed Red. Puck signalled for a waiter and started paying for our meal. "What happened?!"

"Oh it's-" Red started. I heard Daphne in the backgroud saying, "Don't tell her! We have it under control!" Daphne started speaking to me, "Hey 'Brina! Don't cut your night short! We're fine, right here. Nothing's happened. The kids are asleep. They're so peaceful. Bye!"

I looked at Puck. "What happened?!" he exploded.

I patted his arm, "Don't be so loud. We're in Four Ways! I don't know what happened. Daphne tellls me that everything's fine, but something obviously happened."

Puck sighed, "Wanna fly?"

"Sure."

~~~Time Skip~~~

"They're here!" I heard Daphne whisper-scream. There was a huge commotion as Puck and I approached the house; but when we barged through the door, everything went still.

I saw Daphne, frozen, clutching a blue-eyed rabbit; who was undoubtedly Ryan, while Red was sitting on the couch holding a green-eyed bunny; which I presumed to be Ember. The house around them was a mess. Our coffee tables were upturned, pillows were strewn everywhere, and empty candy wrappers were too.

I turned back to Daphne, "You gave them a whole bunch of sugar and they just went through a major sugar rush, didn't you?"

Daphne looked at me guiltly, "Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because, I-I don't know. They wanted more so I gave it to them."

"Daphne..."

"I know, I know that was pretty stupid of me. Don't blame Red. She told me to stop, but I didn't really listen."

"Come on Marshmallow, I wouldn't even do that."

Daphne scowled at Puck, "Okay, okay I get it."

"Are they done with the sugar rush?"

Red spoke up this time, "Yes, I believe so. They stopped running, or um...hopping, around 3 minutes ago. It won't be long before they morph back into infants again."

And right on time, Daphne and Red were holding a passed out Ryan and Ember.

Puck cradled Ember, while I took Ryan from Daphne. "Remind not to hire you as a babysitter. I think I'll stick with Mom and Dad."

Daphne pouted, "But they love Auntie Daphne!"

"That's because they can get away with everything with you."

Daphne shrugged guiltyly, "I'll fix the house."

"Good. I didn't think I actually had to ask you."

She sighed, "How was date night?"

I laughed, "Fun, really fun. I might do some more. But you can't babysit."

Daphne and Red laughed, "Fair enough."

**A/N: So, the ending was kinda off but, I liked that one a lot better than my last one. I think I'm finally recovering from writer's block! Okay, so the reviews I've gotten from my last chapter really, really touched my heart. You guys are so supportive! Thank you! I don't know where I'd be without the reviews you guys give me; because they brighten my day. Don't forget to review, because I love them all! Oh! And any ideas you guys want to see, be sure to comment below and let me know! :D**


	44. Babysitting with Daphne

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

Babysitting with Daphne

Daphne's POV

"We'll be fine guys! Just go have an awesomesauce time!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at me, "I can't believe you still use Daphneish."

I grinned in response, "How could I not? We'll see you in 3 hours. Everything will be okay."

Puck turned to me, "Be careful Marshmallow. No offense, but we're counting on Psycho to be the responsible one."

Sabrina elbowed Puck, "Don't be so mean. We have complete confidence in both of you; so don't mess this up."

Red smiled gently at Puck and Sabrina, "We'll take great care of both of them."

"Good. Thank you Red." Sabrina bent down and looked at both Ryan and Ember in the eye before saying, "Be good for Auntie Daphne and Auntie Red. Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few hours." She hugged them tightly before standing up.

Puck, however, plopped right down onto the floor with them and pulled them both into his lap, "Don't give them too much trouble. Auntie Marshmallow and Auntie Psycho will take good care of you...I hope. But don't worry; if they don't they'll have to live with pranks from Daddy for the next month." Puck blew raspberries into his children before setting them down while they still shrieked with laughter. He beamed down at them.

"Alright Stinkpot, don't get so emotional. Come on." And with that Sabrina dragged Puck through the door. 3 minutes later their car backed out of the driveway. I grinned; let the babysitting begin.

I looked down at Ryan and Ember, "Okay. What should we do?"

They stared at me for a moment before bursting into tears. I stared at Red, "What just happened?"

Red sighed, "This is their first time without their parents. They're just a bit scared." She bent down and picked them both up, before sitting down on the couch to soothe them. "It's okay guys. I know you're scared but, they'll be back soon. But for now, you have me and Auntie Daphne! Okay?"

Ryan and Ember continued to bawl. I frowned; not how I imagined my quality bonding time with my niece and nephew. I sat down on the couch on eased Ember out of Red's grip. "Hey Ember! Can you look at Auntie Daphne for a sec? Ember raised her head and looked at me; she was still sniffling and the occasional tear ran down her face. "Don't be sad! Be happy!" I crossed my eyes and made a face.

Ember gurgled a bit before giggling. Ryan stopped crying immediately and looked at his sister, and then at me. He giggled to. I smiled; I got this. I tossed Ember into the air a little and caught her as she fell. She laughed lounder. Ryan sat up straight and stared at her sister. He crawled over to me; demanding to have some fun too.

I looked at Red, "Who's awesome at this?"

Red rolled her eyes but laughed anyway, "You are, Daphne."

"Good. Now come on. Entertain them!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

2 hours flew by in a blur of baby laughter, diaper changes, milk. My Pucktastic neice and nephew were supposed to go to bed soon; so Red was in the kitchen making them warm milk to fall asleep with. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, Red! I'll make them some milk. You can play with them."

Red backed out of the kitchen and looked at my suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I want to get off the floor for a bit."

"Okay..." I stood up and handed Ryan to her.

"Have fun!" I made my way to the kitchen. I walked over to the milk bottles and saw that Red already made the milk; just hadn't put it in the bottles. Perfect. I pulled the sugar out of one of the cabinets and hefted a couple of tablespoons into the milk. You couldn't blame me, right? Ryan and Ember were both so good to Red and I today. They deserved a treat. I came out of the kitchen and handed Red Ember's bottle, while I took care of Ryan.

Red smiled gently down at both babies at she feed Ryan, "They're so adorable, aren't they?"

I grinned, "Yes! I love them!"

Red's smile wavered a bit, "Hey Daphne, um, why aren't they getting sleepier? They're supposed to witht the warm milk."

"Oh. It's probably the sugar I put into the milk."

Red dropped the milk bottle, "You put what in the milk?!"

"Oh, relax. They desever a treat! They've been so good."

"They're only 5 months! They can't be having sugar at night! Who knows what will happen?!"

"Don't worry! They'll probably crash in half an hour and we still have 45 mintues."

"No, we have 25 minutes!"

"Really? Oh, oops. But don't worry. We'll be fine."

And just then Ember morphed into a bunny, followed by Ryan. Red looked up and glared at me, "We'll be fine?!"

I laughed nervously, "Yes?"

Ryan and Ember started hopping away, and Red and I chased them.

~~~Time Skip~~~

15 minutes later, Red disappeared and I was still chasing Ryan and Ember. Note to self; Bunnies are on sugar highs are really fast.

I ran by the bedroom and saw Red talking on her phone, "Oh, um hi Sabrina. It's Red..."

I burst in the room and heard Sabrina explode, "What happened?!"

Red opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, "Don't tell her! We have it under control!" I grabbed Red's phone and started talking to Sabrina, "Hey 'Brina! Don't cut your night short! We're fine, right here. Nothing's happened. The kids are asleep. They're so peaceful. Bye!" I cut the line, "Why would tell her?!"

Red looked a bit guilty. "We don't exactly have it under control..."

"No, but we will. We have 5 minutes tops before they get here. Come on."

Red was able to catch Ember before me and settled down with her on the couch. The moment I caught Ryan, I saw something move oustide. I whisper-screamed to Red, "They're here!"

I moved for one of my charms to set the house right, but Sabrina walked through the door followed by Puck. I sighed inwardly; so busted.

**A/N: Hey guys! I liked this chapter; I thought it was intersting but, I'm not sure if I captured Daphne right. Let me know, please? I have to ask; do you guys like this schedule? I actually do. It's giving me time to work on other stories...*hint* *hint* so don't be surprised to see me come out with new one shots or maybe even a real story line! Don't forget to review! I love them all! Seriously, I've gotten 286 reviews and I just LOVE it! It's amazing! I'll see you guys in another 2 days, aka Sunday! I'm kinda hyper right...it might be the Nutella I just had...that's kinda ironic actually me hyper and Ryan and Ember hyper. You know what? I'm not sure anymore. I'm kinda rambling...bye! Woah! This author's note is long! Sorry! :P**


	45. Author's Note 4 I'm So Sorry! Again :

**So...it's been awhile. Sorry. :/ I'm really sorry guys, I mean with school starting and all I've had even less time than before. I need a week to figure things out and to see when I can update and when I can't. I'm so so so sorry! But! I can assure you that by Monday of next week I should have at least 1 chapter out, if not more. Things are just really hectic right now, and I feel so bad that I just ditched like this. I'll see you guys next Monday at the latest. Please forgive me! :/ Oh...and sorry to anyone who thought that this was an update too. :/ **


	46. Something Isn't Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters.**

******I'M BACK! Yay! I've decided to keep my schedule as it is too! With any luck, you guys might be seeing more of me though! I'm supposed to post this chapter on Sunday, to keep on schedule, but I just wrote it and I'm super excited for you guys to know I'm back; so this will be the Sunday chapter. **

******And please check out my profile because, very soon there will be another story that I'll be writing! It'll just be a quick little one shot that'll be up maybe today or tomorrow. But, I want you guys to read it!**

**This is an idea given to me by PUCKABRINALOVER! I think it's brilliant and I hope you all like it!**

Something Isn't Right

Sabrina's POV

I was already snuggled underneath the covers when Puck strolled into our room. I looked at him questioningly, "Where were you?"

"I was saying good night to Ryan and Ember."

I smiled, "You know they're asleep, right?"

Puck stuck out his tongue at me, "It's the thought that counts, Grimm. They won't be asleep for long, anyway."

I groaned and threw my blanket over my head, "Don't remind me."

Puck laughed as he slipped beneath the blankets beside, before pulling me close. "When do the sleep through the entire night?"

I sighed, "I have no idea. But, I think it's soon."

"Good. I finally sleep! And we could do some other things..."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Puck's arm, "In your dreams Fairy Boy. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Love you too, 'Brina," sarcasm dripping in his voice.

I laughed a little, "Leave me alone."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it or I will tickle you."

I sighed, "I love you, Puck. Good night."

"That's better. I love you too."

I rolled my eyes but snuggled myself deeper into his arms and surrendered myself to sleep.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I slowly opened my eyes to see my bedroom...and the light was seeping through the windows...the alarm clock beside my bed read 7:37 am. I frowned...something's missing. I heard myself say it out loud, "Something isn't right..." I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Puck's sleeping form...no that wasn't it. I shook him awake.

He groaned and mumbled, "Not now."

I rolled my eyes, and shook again.

He finally sighed and rolled over to look at my, "I'll get the bottles, then."

And then something in my mind finally clicked. "My babies!"

I hopped out of bed and dashed to their room. I opened their door and looked in. They were sleeping in their cribs...They were still sleeping! I finally got a full night of sleep!

I felt someone walk up behind me and hug me from behind; Puck. "Why'd you run here?"

"I had to make sure they were okay...I mean they never slept through the night before!"

Puck laughed, "Finally! Sleep does exist! Can we go back to sleep now?"

I rolled my eyes but decided to let Puck have this one; I was still tired anyway. "Sure."

Puck grinned and picked my up bridal style and kissed me before returning us to our room; where he settled me into bed and got in himself. A minute later and we were all asleep.

**A/N: I actually like this chapter; despite it's shortness. I thought it was cute; so thanks again to PUCKABRINALOVER! Let me know what you guys think, please! I want to really thank you guys for all the support I've gotten even when I was away and everything. You guys have all been super patient and I just LOVE, LOVE, LOVE that. So THANK YOU! Don't forget to review! I love your feedback and advice if you have any! Oh! And any ideas for upcoming chapter that you guys have; I would love to write! That's all I have; see on you on Monday!**


	47. Baby Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**So...I got my first flame. Or at least, I think it was a flame; I mean I felt it fester and burn... I'm telling you al this because, this person called my a copy cat. I just want to make it clear that everything I write is, I think, original; save the chapters where I used ideas from reviewers and chapter 18. But, I've always made sure to give recognition to those that gave me ideas. Apparently, I've been copying someone named Luisant Etoile; I have no idea who they are and if I am copying them; I am so sorry. I thought I was being original. So, I just had to address that because it has really been bothering me. I don't do plagiarism, and I hate the idea of it. Thanks for your time! Read on!**

**Oh! And this idea comes from another one PUCKABRINALOVER gave me; but it's not the same. It also comes from the movie Baby Geniuses. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Baby Talk

Sabrina's POV

I walked into my living room to see my two babies sitting on the floor having an avid conversation in baby talk, while my husband sat there with them staring intently at both of them.

"What are you, Puck?"

Puck looked up at me, "I'm trying to crack their secret language."

I laughed, "They don't have a secret language. They're just testing out their vocal cords."

Puck shook head, "Come on Grimm, look at them! They're talking to each other."

I shook my head and laughed, "You're too naive, Fairy Boy. I know you're magic and everything, but I'm pretty sure they're not conversing."

"My magic has nothing to do with this. Sit with me. Maybe we'll crack it."

I rolled my eyes, "I rather not...I mean I could just go and sleep or...something."

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap, "Don't you want to know what our children are talking about?"

"They're not talking about anything!"

"Yes they are! Now, shut up so we can listen to them!"

I rolled my eyes but quietened down anyway. This had to be funny to watch; might as well enjoy it.

Ryan looked at Ember and gurgled something that sounded like; "Gurgoo."

Ember looked back at him, "Baa."

"Ta-ta-ta."

"Po-la."

"Wa."

"Da-da."

Puck's eyes widened as Ember said, 'da-da'. His eyes filled with tears of joy and a grin nearly cracked his face open. "SHE CALLED ME DA-DA!"

I sighed. This was going to be really hard breaking this to him. "Puck. Puck! PUCK!"

"Yes?" He was still grinning madly.

I sighed, "I researched that when babies say 'da-da', they don't mean daddy..."

Puck immediately deflated, "...oh..."

I smiled gently and hugged him from my place in his lap, "She'll say it one day though, so will Ryan."

Puck pouted, "I guess."

I laughed, "You're such a kid."

Puck pouted some more, "Am not."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "I am the Trickster King, what do expect from me?"

I laughed, while Puck joined me; while our two kids looked at us blankly.

**A/N: Forgive me for my shortness of chapter. I liked thought; it was cute and pretty fun to right. Oh, and by the way; all the facts are true. Heartbreaking, isn't it? Let me know what you guys think! I love all the feed back! Any prompts you guys have? I would love to use them! And I will give credit as I always do! Oh! And that one shot I promised will actually be...MY FIRST STORY WITH A REAL PLOT! I am so pumped! The first chapter will be out very soon! It will be a Sisters Grimm fanfic too! Puckabrina included! Honestly, Puckabrina is amazing; only ship that _might,_ and I doubt it, top it would be Percabeth. Let me know what you think of that. That's all I've got, so see you on Thursday!**


	48. Clapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Clapping

Sabrina's POV

Right now, I was sitting down on the floor of my children's room with them. I had been trying to show them how to clap for a few days now, and they still didn't do it. But, I decided patience was key. So here I was.

"Look guys! Look at Mommy! Look at my hands!" I clapped my hands together and stared at Ryan and Ember. They started blankly at me. All was silent. Ryan raised his arms...my heart soared; this was it! ...And then he lowered them again. I sighed; of course. I laid down on the floor and said out loud, "Come on guys. Throw your Mom a bone and just clap."

Ember gurgled and crawled towards, before clambering on top of me.

I laughed. "Hey, Ember." I lifted her into the air and heard her shriek with laughter.

"Uhh." I heard Ryan call out; jealous that his sister was getting all the attention.

I chuckled, "Alright, alright. Come here." I set Ember down and picked up Ryan, who giggled just as his twin did, as I lifted him as high as I could from my place on the floor. I set down Ryan and said, "Okay, that's enough play time. I want to you two to learn how to clap by the end of the day."

Ember pouted, and shook her head. She raised her hands; signalling she wanted up. I sighed, "Not now, Ember. Come on. Let's try patty cake." I sat up again and showed her my hands; which she looked blankly at.

"Hey Grimm! I've been looking for you! ...What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Puck in the doorway, "Trying to teach them how to clap."

Puck nodded understandingly, "Ahh." He plopped down onto the floor, and Ryan and Ember immediately crawled over too him. "How are my babies," he asked as he picked up the two of them and blew raspberries into their stomachs.

I giggled as I said, "They're good. But they've been mean to me."

Puck laughed, "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good," he leaned over and kissed me lightly. "Now, what can I do to help?"

"Play patty cake with me."

"Patty cake?"

"Patty cake."

Puck looked at me and shrugged, "Alright."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I sighed as Puck and I finished yet another round of patty cake. It's been two hours now. I looked hopefully at Ryan and Ember. The looked at me with indifference. I huffed, "Really?!"

Puck laughed from beside me, "Don't get angry with them. They'll do it when they want to."

"But I want them to do it now."

"Whining never helped anyone, Grimm."

"I'm not whining!"

Puck laughed again before pulling into his lap. "Sure. But, just give it a rest. My hands are actually numb from two hours of patty cake."

"But, it's been weeks."

Puck nodded, "I know. But, they'll do it eventually."

I sighed, "Fine."

Puck grinned, "Good."

And then, there was a thud. That sounded suspiciously like two baby hands coming together. I saw Puck's eyes shine and I'm pretty sure mine did the same. We looked back at Ryan and Ember. They looking at their hands dumb-founded. They looked back up at us; eyes wide. Puck and I beamed. And they did it again. They clapped. They also did it exactly at the same time. Weird...but, they were twins after all.

I pulled myself out Puck's lap and jumped up, "Finally!"

Ryan and Ember giggled from the ground and started to clap again.

Puck chuckled and stretched out on the floor, "Two hours of patty cake have finally paid off."

I beamed, "Yes! They have!" I sat back down and pulled my babies into a hug. "Finally! You did! I've been waiting forever!"

I heard Puck laugh and felt his arms around my shoulders, and pull our children and I into a big family hug.

**A/N: I really like that. I had a lot of fun writing it. And, let's be honest, I was overdue for a fluffy ending wasn't I? Let me know what you all think! Oh, and when you're done reading this go to my profile. SO YOU CAN READ MY SECOND STORY! It's a Sisters Grimm fanfic and it has an actual plot! I am so PUMPED! I have to thank Sabrina Pines and well, just check out the story and you'll see everything. I really like it so far. So, yeah. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Review, Review, Review! See you later!**


	49. Crying

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

Crying

Sabrina's POV

They were screaming. I couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't. Every once in a while Ryan and Ember would have a full out tantrum...together...all at once. Do you know how hard it is to be in the same room with two crying/screaming babies? And if they were your own children?

"Please! Stop crying! I don't know what I did wrong!" I yelled above their sobs. I sighed and ran my fingers through my frazzled hair. This has been happening for 3 hours! I just didn't know what to do! I've done everything in the book; I burped them, rocked them, bathed them, nursed them, soothed them, sung to them, but nothing would calm them down. I gently picked up Ryan and Ember from their cribs and made my way to the rocking chair to try rocking them again. They tried to squirm out of my grip, but I was firm.

I was rocking my babies when I heard the door slam shut and the sound of pounding feet coming towards me. Puck burst through the door. "What happened?! Why are they crying like that?!"

I sighed, "I-" Ryan started sobbing harder, which caused Ember to do the same. That was it. I broke down. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I answered Puck, "I don't know!"

Puck looked at me worriedly, "It's okay, Sabrina. They'll stop. It's just a thing babies do."

I cried harder, "I'm a horrible mother! I can't even stop my children from crying!"

Puck frowned and gently eased Ryan and Ember out of my grip. He set them down in their cribs, before he turned back to me. "You're not a horrible mother. You're a great one. Go lie down, now. I'll take care of them."

I shook my head feebly and hiccuped slightly.

Puck sighed, he bent down picked my up bridal style and quickly flew us to our room. He placed me under the covers before kissing my forehead. "You need a break. Get some rest. They'll be fine with me."

I frowned but nodded, knowing that I didn't have a choice. Puck smiled comfortingly before turning out of the room to our crying children. I sighed and closed my eyes. They were heavier than I thought. Before I knew it, I drifted into sweet sleep.

~~Time Skip~~~

I woke up an 3 hours later and stretched in bed. I felt so much better. I felt so...refreshed. I smiled happily when I realized something important. The house was quiet. My babies were no longer crying. I got out of bed and crept to their room. Inside, I found Puck on the floor sleeping; while Ryan and Ember slept in their cradles. I smiled. I didn't know how he did it but, Puck did it.

I decided not to wake Puck up. Instead, I settle down next to him and fell asleep, once again.

**A/N: Ending was a bit off; but overall I like it! Let me know what you guys think; so review please! Kudos goes towards the wonderful Sabrina Pines, once again, who gave some awesome feedback for this chapter! That's all I've got! Bye!**


	50. Crying: Puck's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

Crying: Puck's POV

Puck's POV

I looked worriedly down at my children. They just wouldn't stop crying. Sabrina was so frustrated that she cried. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I breathed deeply; I could do this. I had to. I bent down and picked up my baby girl. Making her laugh would definitely make my baby boy laugh too.

"Hey, Ember," I said softly.

"AHHH!" She screamed back. I frowned.

I rocked her gently, like Sabrina showed me...no difference. Well, there was a whole bunch of things I could try. My brows furrowed; this was going to be hard.

~~~Time Skip~~~

An hour passed. A full hour. An hour of silly faces, warm milk, shape-sifting, rocking, soothing, burping, checking diapers, raspberries and everything else I could possible think of...and nothing changed. I was about to lose my mind.

"Stop crying! Please!"

That only made my children cry harder.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Um...Um...do you wanna hear a story? No, that's stupid. How about a lullaby?"

Nothing changed, but I went with it anyway. What else could I do?

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky..."

Ember sniffled and looked at me hopefully. Ryan looked over at Ember and then at me; his eyes widened. I smirked; I was an AWESOME dad. So I continued the lullaby, and another one, and another one, and...another one. Until, FINALLY, my kids went to sleep.

I was just about to leave their room, when Ember woke up and screamed. I groaned. Fantastic. Eventually, Ryan and Ember fell asleep once again. I wanted nothing more that go to bed with Sabrina; but to be one the safe side, I lied down on a fluffy rug and stretched before falling asleep myself.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I slowly opened my eyes; surprised to fine myself in Ryan and Ember's room. It felt like my own bed. I rolled over and my body came into contact with another one. A soft and familiar one. That would be why I didn't recognize the difference. Sabrina's hair flowed out around her in golden rivulets; she looked so peaceful now. I grinned before kissing her softly on the lips.

Sabrina groaned, "Sleep."

I laughed, "We haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Sabrina cracked her eyes opened, before rolling them at me; "All you think about is food."

"That's no true. But, we should get up and feed them...plus ourselves."

Sabrina laughed before stretching with a yawn; "I feel so rested now."

I grinned, "Because of me; the most amazing dad ever!"

Sabrina smiled, "How did you even get them to calm down? I've been trying for three hours."

"I sung them some lullabies."

Sabrina's eyes bulged, "Of course! God, I'm so stupid."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, "It took me about an hour to figure it out."

Sabrina grinned. "Good. Why didn't you come back afterwards?"

"Because as soon as I got near the door Ember woke up and started crying again; which of course-"

-"Wakes up Ryan and makes him cry."

"Yep."

Sabrina laughed, "Can we sleep for a few more minutes? Please?"

I smiled, "Sure. I'm tired too."

Sabrina grinned, before snuggling into me and closing her eyes. A few moments later, we were all asleep again.

**A/N: That wasn't the best, I admit it. I'm really sorry about the shortness but, I have a huge load of homework and a test tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this, or at least didn't hate it...Don't forget to review! I love those! :D**


	51. Author's Note 5

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**So, I've noticed that you guys have been losing interest in this story. 2 people have actually told me I should end this. I just wanted to ask if you still want me to continue this story on the regular basis of my schedule. I WILL NOT end this story anytime soon. I love writing for this story because it's fun; it's also my first story and I'm pretty proud of it. However, if I'm not doing this story on a regular basis then I could focus more on Adjusting to New York, but will still update at least weekly. You have a week to make your decision!**

**This is to the reviewer and to any other person who thinks I'm reviewing for myself just to be popular. Why would I do that?! Does it really matter if I'm popular, because I didn't think it did. So there might be quite a few guest reviews but, those are all from people who are real and have actually reviewed for my. Not myself. I also agree with you, true popularity comes from within. But, I don't want nor need popularity. I write because I love to and hearing from you all is a blessing that I cherish. I did not delete your review; I wanted people to see your review and then this, and then understand. I know you told me not to get offended but, I was pretty hurt that someone had thought that low of me; granted you may not know me but still. I also think you may have accidentally reviewed on my second story instead of this one. **

**That's all I have. Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. :/ I feel bad. I shall see you all, should you choose, on Thursday! **


	52. Similarities

**I don't own Sisters Grimm.**

**I just want to say that you guys are FREAKING amazing. I can't believe the out pour of reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much! I hope you guys really like this chapter! :D :D :D**

Similarities

Sabrina's POV

I was just lying in bed with my two wonderful babies, when I realized how much Ember was like Puck. The way her eyes gleamed, her little baby laughs, and the way she slept; sprawled out and lightly snoring. I grinned, it was endearing.

Ryan whine, probably jealous that I paid so much attention to his sister. I turned to him, "Hi."

Ryan grinned and tackled me, or the best a baby can tackle a full grown human, into a hug. I laughed. Ember started to clamber on top of me too, which made me laugh even harder. They both definitely inherited our jealousy; I thought fondly about some of our memories. **(*Hint* *Hint* *Winks furiously*, *elbows you* *Cough-Adjusting to New York-cough.* *Cough, in 2-3 chapters-cough* Man that's one hell of a cold I have...)**

I was lying there, idly entertaining my children, while they both fawned over their mother; when Puck strolled into our bedroom. He saw us there and grinned before flopping into bed with us. This made Ryan and Ember to bounce away from me; they both looked at him scandalized.

Puck sniffed and traced a fake tear down his cheek, "Am I not loved?! You wound me! Your own father, oh the horror! Ember, Ryan; my own children! Sabrina! My one true love!"

Ember and Ryan giggled, while I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Drama Queen."

"It's the Trickster King."

"Oh, no. I meant what I said," I smiled sweetly.

Puck stuck out his tongue, "Meanie."

Ember turned around and looked at her father again. Something sparked in her eyes as she realized who it was, she crawled away from me and towards him and gurgled.

Puck grinned, "See! Someone loves me!" He lifted Ember above him, as she giggled.

Ryan stayed by my side and sniffed at his father; still not forgiving him for tearing him away from me. Ryan turned towards me again and snuggled into me while I played with his hair. "Ryan and I don't," I dead panned playfully.

Puck just laughed before pulling me into a kiss. "What are you doing here?" He asked after releasing me.

I shrugged, "I got bored and decided it'd be nice just to relax here. So, here we are."

Puck smiled fondly down at them, "Were they a handful today?"

I scoffed, "They're always a handful."

Puck smirked as he pulled Ember off his chest, which she was currently climbing over. "True, they're getting a bit heavy too."

I laughed, "What would you expect? They're growing."

Puck smiled, a bit sadly and proudly; "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Puck sighed, "They're growing up so fast. Next thing you know, they'll be ditching us for their own children!"

I laughed, "Puck, they're only 8 months old. Relax; we have plenty of time."

He grinned, "I supposed."

"Oh, by the way I think Ember is becoming a carbon copy of you."

Puck beamed, "Really!"

I laughed, "Look at her! She barely looks like me; except for the fact that she's a girl."

Puck smiled, "Well, it's only fair since Ryan seems to want to become the male version of you."

I looked down at Ryan, his hair and eyes were the same shade of mine; "I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Look at him, he even favours you over me!"

I laughed, "Same goes for you! Ember is such a Daddy's little girl."

Puck grinned, "As she should be."

"Are you favouring?"

"Of course not! I want both of them to stay little for as long as possible."

I smiled, "Good. I don't think Ryan will be able to handle that news well; he's awfully fond of you tossing up into the air."

Puck grinned, "At least he likes me for one thing."

I chuckled, "Please, they both adore you. Mom's just here for the dirty work."

Puck laughed again, "Too true." I swatted his arm, "I'm just joking."

"You better be." I turned to our kids once again. I tilted my head at Ryan, "Ryan has your eyebrows."

"Ember has yours."

"She also has your eyes."

"As Ryan has yours. Ember has your cute nose."

I smiled, "Ryan seems to have your broadness."

"I bet Ember will have your height."

"I bet Ember will have your skill of pranks."

Puck grinned, "Both of them will! The Trickster Princess and the Trickster Prince, sounds fetching doesn't it."

"Someone's going to continue my empire! The Princess of Sneaks and the Prince of Sneaks."

"I'm pretty sure Ryan will do yours; he's pretty sneaky. Getting out of his crib at night."

I smiled, "Ember will definitely be yours; you could see it in her eyes. Just wait until they're 2; you'll be making them prank daily."

Puck laughed, "Too true. They'll both have our skill in fighting."

I laughed, "And our jealously."

Puck chuckled, "Ryan, especially. He loves your attention."

"Sounds like another Goodfellow I know."

Puck raised Ember in front of him, "You mean her? Totally true."

"I mean you, Stinkpot."

Puck smiled innocently, "Who? Me? I'm never jealous or attention seeking."

I laughed out right, "Suuure. And I'm Santa Claus." Puck and I laughed. Puck sighed. I frowned, "What?"

"This is the best. Right now, this very moment. I wouldn't change for the world."

I grinned, "Me neither."

**A/N: Yes, I know fluffly ending. But, I really like this! I just want to thank you all once again for truly supporting me; you have no idea how good it felt! There are some people that want me to focus on Adjusting to New York a bit more and update this story once a week. I have no idea what I should do! So please review telling me what I should do! But either way, there is NO WAY I am ending this story until I am truly ready. Which will probably happen in about 3 years. Let me know what you think! I love ALL of your REVIEWS! Bye!**


End file.
